Big Bad Brown Eyes
by roryandloganhuntz
Summary: Rory and Logan meet at Yale and the relationship progresses. Slightly AU with a different Rogan meeting. Bad summary but the story will be good.
1. Chapter 1 Blue Meets Brown

**AN: So this story starts where Rory is a sophomore, she and Logan still haven't met yet but they will. In this Rory is a bit more outgoing since she is friends with Stephanie. She and Steph are roommates and Rory is still friends with Paris, but Paris lives with Doyle now. Steph is dating Colin already and he lives with Logan and Steph as met Logan but they aren't great friends yet. The Gilmore family is considered is a bit wealthier and Rory is in the LDB. As for Lorelai, she and Luke are engaged, but they won't break up, the wedding will happen. The rest will be in the story so enjoy! And for those of you coming from my other Rogan story, do not worry I am not stopping that one, but I had this idea and wanted to write it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

"Can I get a coffee please," Rory said. She was standing at the bar in the pub near Yale. Stephanie had dragged her out for a girl's night. Normally Rory wouldn't protest going to the pub, but it was mid-term week and she was stressed and too busy studying to go out drinking. She only had one left so Steph insisted she come out, Rory caved but only agreed to have coffee, no alcohol. The bartender set a coffee mug down in front of her and she took it back to her and Steph's booth. When she got there, she found Steph and Colin next to each other talking.

She loved that Colin made her friend so happy and she hoped they would work out. Steph always smiled when she talked about him and she could tell Colin's feelings were mutual by the way he looked at her. Rory had not had that since she and dean broke up 3 months ago, but that had been for the best and she was not sure if they had ever really had that. She knew sleeping with him had been wrong and she hated herself for doing it, but she reminded herself that it takes two to tango and she had not done it alone.

"Hey Colin," Rory said, sitting down across from them.

"Hey Ror, how's it going?" Colin asked, she and Colin had become surprisingly good friends since he and Steph started dating. They were in the same economics class and had a similar taste in movies, music, and books.

"Good, I just can't wait for mid-terms to be over," she said.

"I hear you, I just have our economics one left tomorrow and then I'm done," he said.

"Yeah same,"

"I hate you guys, I have 1 tomorrow and my Psychology one left on Friday," Steph said pouting."

"Sorry Steph, at least it's pretty early so you can just get it over with," Rory said, hoping to cheer up her best friend.

"Yeah I guess, and then we have that party Friday night," she said, her mood lightening a bit.

"Oh that's right, do you want me to pick you guys up or meet you there?" Colin asked.

"Why don't we all take one of the limos, that way we won't have to censor our alcohol consumption," Steph said laughing. They all came from wealthy families and had their own limos they used occasionally.

"Sure, we can take mine, my grandparents are in Europe right now so no one is using it," Rory said.

"Sounds good girly," Steph said.

"Well on that note, I'll be back, need more coffee," Rory said, sliding out of the booth.

Reaching the bar, she ordered another and waited. He got the feeling she was being watched, and when she turned to look, her blue eyes connected with a pair of brown ones standing next to her.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

He noticed her standing at the bar ordering and couldn't help but stare. She was gorgeous, like no one he had ever seen before. Her light blue skirt and black halter top fit her perfectly, with black heels that made her legs go on forever. Her chocolate, layered hair went past her shoulders, and when she turned slightly he felt his breath stop. She had the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen, they sparkled like diamonds and he could not look away. He was about to go up and talk to her when an annoying high-pitched giggling broke him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the girl on his arm and gave her a patented Huntzberger smirk. He quickly looked back up for the blue-eyed beauty but she was gone.

He had been at the pub for about 15 minutes now and already had a girl with him. His friend Colin had gone over to talk to his girlfriend and he was left to chat with Mindy, or was it Mandy, oh well it was something with an M. He figured it didn't matter anyway, he didn't plan on getting to know her, she would be a good lay and that's all. Most girls like her had their sights set on becoming the next Mrs. Huntzberger, to land the whale so to speak and get Yale's biggest playboy to commit. They all believed sleeping with him would achieve this, but he would simply move on to the next girl.

He had made up his mind that the blonde beside him would be the next notch in his bed post until he saw the girl at the bar and changed his target. "Hey Logie, why don't you go get me a drink," she said, he cringed at the nickname that all these girls seemed to have for him.

"Sure I'll be back," he quickly got out of his chair and made his way to the bar. He noticed the same girl with the brilliant eyes was back and moved towards her.

"Another coffee, please." He heard her say.

"A scotch neat and put the ladies on my tab," Logan said, smoothly as he sidled up beside her.

"That's fine, keep it on mine," Rory said not bothering to look at him again. Whoever he was, she wasn't going to let him charm his way into her pants.

"And why is that?" Logan asked, a bit confused as to way his charm seem to have no effect on her.

"Because my skirt is staying on and your hands are staying off, so go find someone else with boobs," she said.

"What if that's not why I offered," he said, smirking but at the same time not so confident about how this was going.

"Ok, what were the next words out of your mouth going to be?" she asked, finally looking at him.

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of those beautiful blue orbs, they were wide as she stared at him waiting for an answer. Realizing she had him there, he changed the subject, "So are you here alone?"

"Smooth subject change blondie. Not that it's any of your business but no I'm not," she said, picking up her coffee that had been set down in front of her. "Well as fun as this has been, go back to your next conquest, she's glaring a hole through my head, and have fun," Rory said now noticing the girl that was staring at her menacingly.

"And what if I want to have fun with you?" he asked her.

"Well I would say you were a pig and to go find a board game because that's all the fun you and I are having," she said, holding down a blush that threatened her face.

"Twister?" He asked, smirk still in place.

"Cute," she said dryly.

"Hey reporter girl, I'm taking off, make sure Steph gets back to the dorm alright?" Colin said, coming up behind her.

"Yeah sure, I was just about to go anyway," Rory said, placing her now empty mug back down.

"Oh hey Logan I didn't know you knew Rory," Colin said, now noticing his best friend there. Rory and Logan responded simultaneously.

"He does now," she said rolling her eyes.

"I do know," he said smirking. "So how about a last name?"

"I don't think so Huntzberger," She said. Realizing that this was Colin's friend Logan Huntzberger, she was now positive about her initial assumptions.

"That's not fair, you know mine," Logan said.

"Yeah well Colin talks too much," she said now smirking back at him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my dorm. I'll see you in class tomorrow Colin." With that, she turned and went back to booth to meet Steph and they both left. Rory felt Logan's eyes on her and added an extra sway to her hips, just for fun.

Logan went home that night, without the blonde, and thought about the encounter with Rory. He couldn't get her off his mind, the image of her bright blue eyes stuck in his head. Her wit and undeniable beauty were going to be the death of him. He heard her say she would see Colin in class the next day and decided he would go with him and maybe run into her again.


	2. Chapter 2 I Don't Like You

Chapter 2

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Rory woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm and Steph's pillow hitting her in the head. "Shut it off Gilmore!" she shrieked. Rory whacked the alarm clock and threw Steph's pillow back. "Ow," she heard come from the blonde girl in her doorway.

"You better make me coffee Vanderbilt," Rory said as she threw her legs over the side of her bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Without waiting for an answer, she started the water and quickly washed her hair. One she finished she dried her hair and lightly curled it, going back to her room she threw on her jean skirt that ended mid-thigh and her light pink halter-top. She added a white blazer and white sandals. She left her room to get coffee, and was greeted by Steph looking rather guilty. "Um Ror, the coffee maker broke," Steph said, fearing for her life having to tell Rory that.

"What?! Stanley?! He broke? What am I going to do? I don't have time to stop! Ugh! I have to go." She said, she grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She couldn't be late for her exam, but she was screwed without coffee. Rushing up to the door, she spotted Colin, followed closely by Logan holding a cup of coffee. She ran up to them.

"Hey Colin," She said and then turning to Logan she added, "You know I think we got off to the wrong start."

"We did, did we?" Logan asked, amused by her sudden change of heart.

"Yes we did. I am Rory Gilmore, yes those Gilmores, and yes that Lorelai. I have a bit of a problem today and I was wondering if you could help me solve it," she rambled.

"Well Ms. Gilmore, pleasure to meet you officially and I guess it depends on what the problem is," He said smirking.

"I'm in desperate needs of something I was hoping you could give me," she said moving closer to him.

"Oh and what would that be?" he asked suddenly feeling a bit warmer and loving her so close to him.

"Well, it makes you feel all hot, and personally I worship anyone who can give it to me," she said in a low husky voice, her lips just above his.

"I would be more than willing to give that to you," he said, incredibly turned on by her actions and her breath on his lips.

"Good," she said her voice returning to normal and pulling away from him, taking his coffee with her and kissing his cheek. "You're a god!" With that, she ran into the classroom leaving Logan confused and in desperate need of a cold shower.

 _What the hell just happened,_ Logan thought. He was used to being turned on, and attracted to women, but never like that. He had wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless. That was the feeling he was not used to, the almost compulsive need to kiss _Rory._ When she leaned towards him, he felt his heart stop and his breath catch in anticipation. She had smelled like coffee, strawberries, and vanilla. Her eyes had a certain fire in them that he now knew to be a mix of a mischievous gleam and what he swore was a spark of lust before she grabbed his coffee and left. _And boy did she look incredible,_ she looked gorgeous and he couldn't stop staring at her. _Wait, no, I don't like her._ He couldn't like her, he was the playboy of Yale, and girls liked him not the other way around. He didn't do commitment and she was clearly a relationship girl. No, he didn't like her; they would just be good friends. That's what he told himself anyway.

 _Where did that come from?_ Rory thought. She never did anything remotely like what she just had. _Oh well it got me coffee_. As glad as she was that she had her coffee she still couldn't deny the lust she had felt being so close to Logan or the spark when she kissed his cheek. _No this is crazy. I do not like him._ He is arrogant playboy who doesn't care about anyone else and she definitely didn't like him. He wasn't even someone she would be friends with, though that seemed inevitable at this point. Being friends with him may not be too bad and that's all she wanted from him.

After her exam, she went back to her room to take a well-deserved nap. Mid-terms had wiped her out and she was exhausted at this point. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She woke up an hour later to her ringing phone and begrudgingly answered it.

"What?" She greeted.

"FRUIT OF MY LOINS! Is that any way to greet your mother, giver of life? I do not think so! What would Emily say?" Lorelai said.

"Hi mom, sorry big I just woke up and I'm sure Emily would be appalled, but luckily it was you not her."

"Well I guess you have a point, so mini me are you coming home to see your mother this weekend?"

"Yes I was planning to come up Saturday morning, there's a big party Friday night that Steph and I are going to."

"Oh fun! Ok kid I have to get back to work Michel is yelling at some guests. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye mom, good luck with Michel."

Rory hung up laughing and decided to go to the newsroom to work on her article. On the way, she stopped for coffee and saw Marty.

"Hey Marty!" Rory said, getting his attention from across the courtyard.

"Hey Rory," he said walking towards her.

"How are you, I haven't seen you in like a week I've been studying so much," she said.

"I'm good and I've been doing the same, I just have one exam left tomorrow and then I'm done, thank god." He said as they started walking together toward the YDN.

"Oh I know, I finished mine today and it's like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders, that is until finals come around but for now I'm enjoying it," she said, they stopped outside the newsroom and had begun discussing their weekend plans when Rory felt an arm drape over her shoulder.

She looked up surprised at who would be interrupt her conversation. "Can I help you?" She asked an involuntary smile coming to her lips.

"As a matter of fact you can," the intruder said.

"And what with might I ask?" Rory asked.

"Well you see Ace I helped a girl out this morning with a cup of coffee and never got proper payment." Logan said smirking.

"Oh and what sort of payment would you like? I believe you got a nice kiss for that coffee, which I was in great need of by the way." She said turning to face him and almost forgetting Marty was listening.

"You see as nice as that payment was, I feel it was a bit too chaste for my taste," Logan said smirking at the look on Marty's face at their comfortable banter.

"Oh and how do you suggest we solve this little problem?" Rory said, knowing exactly where he was leading but feigning innocence.

"I think you know Ace," he replied leaning towards her.

"Oh I know but for the record," she said leaning towards him and putting her mouth just next to his ear. "In your dreams Huntzberger." She whispered pulled back.

"You don't know how right you are," he muttered, but she heard it anyway. They stood staring at each other for what felt like hours, but what was really a minute. It was as if the whole world had disappeared and it was only them standing in the hallway. Their moment was interrupted by Marty clearing his throat. They both jumped apart at the sound.

"Oh, um, Marty this is Logan Huntzberger, Logan this is my friend Marty," Rory said, still flustered from the moment with Logan.

"Hey," Marty said a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh hey don't I know you?" Logan said recognizing Marty but not from where.

"Um I've bartended for some of your parties," he said.

"Oh that's right, you make a kick ass margarita," Logan said remembering now, but for some reason not liking him and Rory hanging out. He did his best to push that feeling down, not knowing what it was or why he felt like that. "Speaking of which, you're coming to that party tomorrow right Ace?" he added looking at Rory.

"Oh yeah, Steph, Colin and I were planning on taking the limo, if you want to join us," she said although not entirely sure why she invited him. She did not like the way he made that comment to Marty, and it simply confirmed her previous opinions. However, for some reason she wanted him there to talk to and hang out with. She found herself enjoying their little banter sessions and that was the reason she gave herself.

"Sure who's limo are we taking, Colin's might be too small and I think Steph's sister is using hers." He asked.

"We're taking mine, my grandparent are in Europe so I know no one is using it," She said.

"Sounds good, I almost forgot about that whole Gilmore thing, kind of surprised me this morning there Ace." He said smirking at her.

"Yeah that does tend to happen," she said laughing and then caught Marty shifting uncomfortably out of the corner of her eye. "Um, well I've got to go, but Logan I'll see tomorrow," she said and then turned to Marty to say goodbye but Logan did not leave.

"What are you doing?" she asked,

"I'm waiting for you," he said as if it was completely obvious.

"Why? I'm going to work in the news office. Why would you be going into the newsroom?"

"Ace, who's my father?" he asked.

"Oh right," she said a bit embarrassed that she forgot. "Wait, how did you know I was on the paper?" she asked still confused about that.

"Colin talks too much," he said smirking and reiterating her words from yesterday.

"Cute," she said dryly with a glare. Turning back to Marty, she said goodbye with plans to meet for lunch on Tuesday. Once he left, she and Logan walked into the newsroom where she sat at her desk wanting to get some work done. Unfortunately, Logan had other plans. He came and sat down on the side of her desk and instead of getting rid of him; she asked a question that had been bothering her.

"Ok Huntzberger, what's with the name?"

"Um the one I was given at birth and I am addressed by? I'm not sure," he said very confused.

"No, the nickname, you keep calling me Ace. Why?" she asked.

"Ah, well Ace I thought you would have figured it out by now, but I guess not. Ace as in Ace Reporter. From what I've heard, and read actually, you're a great writer," he said, he tone becoming serious at the end.

"Oh well thank you," she said starting to blush at his compliment. Changing the subject, she added, "So why have I never seen you in here before?"

"Well I'm just here for the pretty picture in my father's head and that's about it. I'm not here often." He said.

"You know Doyle is completely terrified of you right?" she asked knowing from experience when Doyle would talk about the illusive Huntzberger Heir.

"Oh that I know, it's actually pretty fun to see how far I can push him," he said smirking.

"And how far have you gone?" Rory said now laughing.

"Well last week I turned in a paragraph long article and took a nap at his desk, so far no repercussions," he said laughing with her.

They talked for a while longer until they were interrupted by Logan's cell phone. It was Finn complaining that Colin had taken his alcohol and then Rory received a call from Colin asking if he could hide Finn's alcohol in her and Steph's dorm. Logan went to handle damage control while Rory stayed to work.


	3. Chapter 3 The Death of Me

Chapter 3

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Friday at 7:00, Rory was in her dorm room applying her make up. She had curled her hair and it ended past her shoulders, she pulled half of it up in a clip and left the rest down. Her outfit was a cute white romper with a deeper V-neck than she would not usually get, but Steph had talked her into it for the party. She wore a small navy blue leather jacket with a silver zipper, but she left it open, and white Steve Madden pumps that matched the romper.

"Steph let's go!" Colin said from where he was waiting in the common room. He had been there for about 15 minutes waiting for them to be ready. Logan was on his way over from their dorm to meet them by the limo.

"Keep it in your pants Colin, we're almost ready," Steph said walking out of Rory's room where she was getting shoes. There was a knock on the door and Colin got up to answer it. He opened it to find Logan impatiently tapping his foot.

"What the hell is taking so long?" he asked and walked through the door Colin was holding open for him.

"The girls aren't ready yet. I don't understand they've had all day!" he said exasperatedly as he had already had this conversation with Steph.

"Oh my god! Chill, I'm ready," Rory said coming out of her room and picking up her white clutch from the couch.

Logan felt his breath stop when she stepped out and he was sure his jaw fell all the way to the floor. He knew she was pretty, but she looked absolutely stunning. Her romper showed off every inch of her legs and the heels made them seem miles long. The V-neck was plunging, but just modest enough to avoid slutty and leave Logan's imagination running wild. He didn't know how long he had been staring when her voice brought him out of is trance. "Logan are you ok?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, I think. Ace you look… wow," he said. That was all he could come up with, here he was in his third year at Yale and all he could think of was wow, great.

"Um, thanks," she said feeling a blush creep up. "You don't look to bad yourself," she added.

He was wearing dark wash jeans and a black T-shirt that fit him so you could just barely see his perfect abs underneath and he had on a black leather jacket. He looked great and she could feel herself getting hotter looking at him.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Steph said as she ran out of her room. "Oh Ror you look amazing!"

"Thanks Steph, you did pick it out," Rory said laughing at her friend. "Hey aren't those my shoes?"

"Maybe, but they're the only ones that go with my outfit." She was wearing a hot pink tank top with a black jacket and a black skirt. She had taken Rory's matching pink sandals and her hair was straightened.

"That's true and you do look great," Rory said.

"Aw thanks girly," Steph said.

"Ok can we go now?" Colin said.

"Yeah, yeah don't get your panties in a twist McCrea," Rory said as she and Steph walked out. Logan followed them snickering at Rory's remark. They all got outside and piled into them limo, Colin and Steph sat together, leaving Logan and Rory together. On the way, Rory had begun telling Logan about Stars Hollow and by the time they got to the club, he was insisting she take him some time because he didn't believe her stories about Kirk.

When they pulled up and got out, they were greeted by Finn waiting outside the club with his date. He practically ran over and picked up Rory, swinging her around he said, "Love, where have you been? It's been weeks," he set her down and did the same to Steph.

"Aw Finny I'm sorry, but it's only been four days," Rory said laughing. Along with Colin, Finn had also become good friends with Rory and Steph. He treated them as a big brother would, and was very protective of them.

"You let her call you Finny?" Logan said, shocked that he would. Girls always called him that Finn constantly complained.

"Yes, you see Love here is different, if she want to call you something, you let her call you that," Finn answered.

"Yep, it's ok you'll catch on Logie," Rory said.

Logan cringed at the name out of reflex, but noticed that coming from her it did not seem that bad. "Let's pick a new name Ace," he said.

"Okay, Cocky Ass seems to fit," she said smirking.

"How about Master and Commander," he said.

"Nope, Cocky Ass works for me," she said. Laughing he draped an arm over her shoulder as they walked in and they both tried to ignore warmth and spark they felt when he touched her. Upon entering, they headed for the bar where he got a scotch neat and Rory got a martini.

The group of friends stood around talking, a number of guys coming up to Rory and asking her to dance, but she turned them down and opted to just hang out with her friends. Logan did not like the feeling he got in his stomach when another guy talked to her or innocently touched her arm. This time he didn't push the feeling down, instead he kept an arm over her shoulder after about the fifth guy had come and gone. He was realizing that as much as he wanted them to be, his feelings for Rory were not platonic, but he was still Yale's playboy and he wasn't ready to commit to anyone. He also didn't think she reciprocated these feelings and she only wanted him as a friend anyway.

Logan and Rory were discussing, or debating more like, the recent bill in front of congress. Logan followed the news and was very well educated and well read. Rory was starting to realize that there was more to him than the rich playboy façade and she was starting to get to know the real Logan. This Logan she liked and he was fun to talk to, but he still had his boyish, arrogant charm she was beginning to like more than just as a friend. She had noticed that whenever a girl flirted with him she got an odd feeling in her stomach and she tried to suffocate it, but was unsuccessful. Logan had wrapped an arm around her shoulder and that effectively stopped the harem of girls. She was glad, but confused as to why he would do that. Even if she did like him, there was no way he like her. He would sleep with anything with boobs and a pulse then move on. She would not be a notch in his bedpost and she wasn't his type anyway.

A blonde girl flirting with Logan and asking him to dance interrupted their conversation. He had been turning down girls all night and this was no different until Rory answered for him. "He would love to," she said.

"Ace it's fine, I don't want to leave you," he said.

"Logan its fine, go, I don't need a baby sitter. Thank you, but go have fun," she said thinking her was just being polite.

"Are you sure?" he asked hoping she would say no and tell him no stay.

"Yes, now go Mac, go dance," she told him.

"Mac?" he asked confused.

"Master and Commander," she said with a wink before turning on her heel and walking toward the bar to refill her drink.

He watched her walk away and groaned internally before turning to the girl next to him and leading her towards the dance floor. As hard he tried the only thing he could think of was Rory and how this girl was not her. However, Ace wasn't interested in him like that and he wouldn't commit so when the girl kissed him he reciprocated and they quickly made their way out the door. After all this was the reason, he wouldn't commit, so he could sleep with other girls.

Rory watched as they danced and eventually started kissing, she felt a tug on her heart and her stomach sink. She couldn't stay and watch them anymore, she told Steph she wasn't feeling well and was leaving, but would send the limo back for them.

She walked into her dorm and fell on the couch. She hadn't even had a crush on anyone since Dean and Logan was the first guy she had liked since him. The lies she told herself about having a platonic relationship weren't working anymore and she knew she liked him. She also knew they wouldn't be together, he was a playboy and she wasn't the type of girl he liked. The one guy she wants she can't have.

With that last thought, she packed her bag and left for Stars Hollow. Right now, she needed to talk to her mom and a classic Gilmore movie night was exactly what she needed.

 **RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL**

Logan and the girl made it back to her dorm and landed on the bed. He had just taken her shirt off and she was sucking his neck, his eyes were closed and he wasn't looking at the girl, just enjoying her ministrations. He let out a groan and then moaned out the name on the tip of his tongue, "Rory."

Realizing what he had just said and that the blonde girl hadn't heard him, he quickly pulled away. "I can't do this," he said and ignoring the girls protests he left her dorm as quick as he could and went back to his own.

He made it back his room, still in shock at the name that had come out of his mouth. Apparently, not committing to Rory was going to be harder than he thought. The thing he couldn't stand though was that she didn't share those feelings and the girl he wanted didn't want him back. In reality though, he knew he didn't deserve Rory. She was too good for him and it was better to stay friends. He would just end up hurting her and he couldn't do that. She belonged with someone who would give her everything and treat her like a princess. While he could do his best to try, he wasn't a boyfriend guy and that's what his Ace deserved.

He went to sleep that night thinking about her, and how she would never be his. His dreams were filled with thoughts of her and he woke up in a sweat after a particularly heated one. He had been right, Rory Gilmore would be the death of him.


	4. Ch 4 Da Nile Isn't Just a River in Egypt

Chapter 4

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

"Ace, let's go!" Logan said impatiently as he waited for Rory to be ready.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Steph put my shoes in the oven and never gave them back." Rory said walking out of her room.

"Why were they in the oven?" He asked confused.

"Because they got wet when it rained," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah but- never mind I should know better than to ask by now," he said exasperated as he led her out the door and towards the pub to meet Steph and Colin.

It had been a month since the two met and they had become good, if not best, friends. They had developed a nice routine in the mornings. They both had a 9:00 am class so Logan would come pick Rory up at 8:15 to get coffee and talk before their classes started. Most days they had either Lunch, Dinner, or a movie night together as well. Anyone who didn't know them would assume they were a couple happily in love, but the people close to them knew the truth, they were two friends in complete denial. They continued to dance around their feelings, insisting the other didn't reciprocate and it would never work.

Logan decided that if he couldn't date Rory then friends was the next best thing. He couldn't picture his life without her anymore and she was the one he told everything. He remembered the night about two weeks ago when he had realized he needed her in his life.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Logan was just walking back to his dorm after a meeting with his father. Mitchum had given him the usual speech about how he wasn't good enough, but this time he had gone so far as to try to set him up with some society daughter at dinner. He was furious and he had left before dessert, saying he had a paper to write._

 _When he walked through the door, he was greeted by Colin, Steph, and Rory, all on the couch, in sweats, watching movies. His mood instantly brightened as Rory turned on the couch to smile at him. "Hey Logan," she said before getting up to get more popcorn from the kitchen. She was wearing an oversized Yale sweatshirt and pajama shorts with Yale written on the butt and her hair up in a bun._

 _"Hey Ace, nice outfit," he said smirking._

 _"Shut it Huntzberger," she said glaring at him and blushing._

 _"How was dinner with the Dark Lord?" Colin asked him._

 _He recounted the horrible story and by the time he finished he was practically yelling as he realized the lunacy of the whole situation. He couldn't stand to think about it anymore and went into is room. Not long after he had been in there, sitting on the edge of the bed trying to forget the whole thing, there was a knock at his door._

 _"Come in," he said. As the door opened, he saw Rory standing there with a concerned expression on her face. She had been worried about him and she didn't think he had told the whole story. She could tell something was still bothering him._

 _"Hey, you ok?" she asked as she stepped into the room._

 _"Honestly?" he asked. When she nodded he continued, "No, I hate what happened tonight and the things he said, even though I've heard those things a million times before and I should be used to them by now, but I'm not. I hate that I let him get to me and that he tried to set me up with some one. At least when my mother does it she thinks that person will be good for me, not that they ever are. My father however does it because he wants to be on good terms with a business partner." By this point, she was sitting next to him on the bed and he didn't know why he felt compelled to tell her the things he usually kept bottled up, but he did it anyway._

 _No one ever heard these things because he didn't want their pity. When he looked at her and into her eyes, he saw no pity, only concern and understanding. He didn't know how she did it, but it made him feel better, like he wasn't alone._

 _"I can't tell you I understand or give you much advise, because I won't pretend I know what you're going through, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." She said. He wrapped an arm around her and held her. That's all he wanted to do, just hold her._

 _"Thank you Ace," he said._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Since that night Rory was the one he talked to when he had a problem and she came to him with her problems as well. Rory had found a great friend in Logan and he could give her a different perspective on things than her mom or Steph. She knew they couldn't date, but he was her best friend and she liked it that way. Rory had had a bigger influence on Logan than even she realized. He had actually written a couple pieces for the YDN that were really good, he had not even slept with anyone since meeting her, for some reason it seemed wrong and he couldn't move past that.

They had just walked into the pub and spotted Colin and Steph sitting in the usual table. "Hey girly," Steph said as they sat down.

"Hey guys," Rory said.

"So Huntz, where were you this morning Finn said you were MIA," Colin asked.

"Ace and I both had class, why?" Logan said finding it odd that he would ask.

"And you actually went?" Colin asked shocked.

"Yes Colin, we actually went. What is the big deal?" Rory asked confused also.

"Nothing, it's just, well, Logan since when do you go to class?" Colin asked.

"Yeah I didn't think you ever went either," Steph said.

"Well I do, I don't know what to tell you guys. And so what if I go to class?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, one more question though. What are you doing after we leave here? It's only 5:30 do you have a date or something?" Colin asked realizing Rory was the reason he was going to class all of the sudden. He had noticed Logan had been acting strange lately and not going on as many dates. He always came home alone or with Rory to watch movies or hang out. It was obvious to those around them that Logan and Rory liked each other and should be together, unfortunately the two involved couldn't see it.

"No we're having a movie night and it's her turn to pick so I'm a bit skeptical of how enjoyable it'll be," Logan said smirking at Rory.

"Ok well good luck with that," Colin said, getting frustrated that they wouldn't just date already.

"Oh we should probably go if we want to make our reservations," Steph told Colin and they got up from the table. They said their goodbyes and left.

Logan went up to the bar to get a scotch and a coffee for Rory. By the time he got back Rory was no longer alone. Robert had come to sit next to her in Logan's seat. Logan walked up and set down his scotch on the table before handing Rory her coffee. "Not Irish, I promise Ace," he said winking at her, "Hey Robert, something we can help you with?" he said, finally acknowledging Robert.

"Actually I was just coming over ask Rory to that party on Saturday," Robert said, still looking at Rory and smirking. A smirk that Rory noticed was nowhere near as charming as Logan's.

"Um, actually Logan and I usually go to those together, sorry Robert," she said. She knew Robert from the LDB and had never liked him, but she didn't want to be to mean.

"That's fine, how about dinner Sunday?" he asked.

"Ace and I have plans Sunday too," Logan, said smirking at the glare Robert sent him.

"Yeah, how about some other time Robert?" Rory asked realizing that was the only way to get out of this.

"Sounds good, until then Rory," he said, kissing her hand. Once he was out of earshot Rory tuned to Logan who had taken his seat back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said relieved. "I can't stand him, I only know him from the LDB and he constantly hits on me, just never asks me out," she said. She had realized Logan was in the LDB after the last event, a simple party, but she had seen him and they were both equally surprised. Logan had discovered she was part of the group through her Hayden family and she had told him all about the bad relationship with them.

"Yeah, he's pretty sleazy and for some reason he and I are always in competition, which doesn't usually end in his favor," Logan said smirking that he had won this time too.

"Oh yeah? In competition for what?" she asked laughing at their juvenile actions.

"Well, girls mostly, but sometimes it comes down to who can do the biggest stunt, or hold our liquor the best," he said laughing with her.

"That's absolutely ridiculous," she said. They talked for a while longer before heading back to Logan's dorm for the movie night. Logan called and ordered the pizza and Chinese while Rory set up the movies and all the snacks.

"So what movies did you pick Ace?" Logan asked as they sat down next to each other on the couch.

"I decided it was time for Godfather night, all 3 plus multiple viewings of the Sophia death scene," she said.

"Not bad, not bad. At least it's not chick flic night like last week," he said. Last week they had watched The Proposal, Pretty in Pink, and Sixteen Candles. They hadn't been all that bad, but he was hoping to get a rise out of her.

"Hey, those movies are all great and you-" she was cut off by a knock on the door. Logan got up to get it while Rory went to the kitchen to pull out plates and brought them back to the couch. While he was, still at the door Logan's phone began to ring.

"Logan your phone," Rory said as he closed the door.

"Can you answer it?" he asked, carrying the pizza box and Chinese into the kitchen.

"Logan Huntzberger's phone" Roy greeted.

"Hello is Logan there?" a man's voice came through.

"Um he is busy right now, I can give him a message though," Rory said.

"That's fine, I would rather speak to my son myself, is he there?" the man said again. Rory realized that this was Mitchum Huntzberger.

"Yes, he's right here, just a moment." She said as Logan walked towards the couch. Covering the phone, she said "It's your dad."

Logan groaned and took the phone she handed him. "Hello Dad," he said.

"Logan, good. There is a charity event Saturday night that your mother and I are attending. You and Honor need to be there as well. Bring a suitable date, and next time I call you I don't want to talk to one of your conquests, answer your own phone," Mitchum said in a "no questions asked" tone, which is the only one Logan ever seemed to hear. Logan was furious that his dad had even hinted at Rory being like those other girls. He didn't bother to protest the charity event since he knew there was no way to get out of that.

"Dad, Rory isn't a 'conquest' she's my friend, don't talk about her like that. She's better than any of those girls so don't even begin to compare them." Logan said in a tone Rory had never heard from him and never wanted to be on the receiving end of. Whatever Mitchum had said about her obviously struck a nerve.

"Fine Logan, have fun with your 'friend' and we'll see you tomorrow night." Mitchum said and then hung up.

Logan snapped his cell phone shut with a bang, he stood up and began pacing. Rory knew this was something he did if he was nervous or angry. After a few minutes he turned to Rory and said, "Well Ace I have good news and bad news, which one do you want hear first?"

"Bad news," she said warily.

"Well the bad news is we have to go to a charity event with my sister and my parents," he said.

"Oh that sucks, you can't get-" she stopped mid sentenced as she realized what he said. "Did you say _we_?"

"Please Ace? I can't go to this thing with some ditzy blonde calling me 'Logie' all night," he said sitting next to her and practically begging. Looking into his pleading eyes she knew she would give in, but she was going to get something out of this.

"Fine, you can go to this thing with an intelligent brunet calling you 'dumbass' all night, sound good?" she said. He smirked at her and then she added "On one condition."

He was now grinning at the prospect of going with Rory as his 'date'. He was starting to think this event wouldn't be as bad. "What's your condition Ace?"

"Well the way I see it, I'm going to your world so you have to come to mine," she said.

"What are you talking about? We're both very familiar with that world," he said confused as to where she was going with this.

"Maybe so, but I wasn't raised there."

"Ah, so I take it I'll be visiting Stars Hollow."

"Now your catching on Huntzberger."

"So when might this trip be?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly, probably in about two weeks."

"Sounds good Ace, I'll finally get to see that wacky town of yours," he said.

"By the way, what was the good news?" she asked.

"You get to spend your night out with a very handsome man," he said smirking.

"Oh really? You didn't tell me Finn was coming," she said trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably as she laughed at his put out expression.

"You think that's funny huh?" he asked with a playful glare.

"Very," she said still laughing. She squealed as he began tickling her and she laughed harder. "No… Logan… stop…," she said trying to catch her breath. They both tried to suppress the warm spark they felt when he touched her. However strange but exciting this feeling was, neither wanted it to end.

"Not until you apologize," he said smiling at the sound of her giggling at his touch.

"Ok… I'm sorry… I swear…," she said as he stopped and pulled back. "That was mean," she said sticking out her bottom lip.

He wanted nothing more than to kiss that pout right off her lips, but he knew he couldn't so he used every ounce of restraint he had to keep his distance. "Whatever you say Ace, now I believe the Godfather was mentioned earlier," he said as they started the movie and began eating.


	5. Chapter 5 Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 5

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Logan and Rory had just walked into his parent's house on Saturday night. Logan Helped Rory out of her coat and when she turned around he was pretty sure he would need help picking his jaw up off the floor.

She had curled her hair and her makeup, a light smoky eye and red lipstick, made her eyes stand out. Her dress was navy blue with tank straps joined by sheer off-the-shoulder straps that support a fitted bodice featuring a plunging sweetheart neckline with elegant ruching details. Additional ruching delicately encircled the empire waistline, while a stunning floor-length maxi with a side slit flowed below. Her nude heels made her legs look amazing and the platinum bangle bracelets sparkled subtly.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," she said, starting to blush under his gaze.

"Oh my god Ace," he said. "You can't wear that," he added moving closer to her.

"What? Why not?" she said looking down, afraid something was wrong.

Leaning down he whispered huskily in her ear, "Because I have bedroom here and I'm not afraid to use it."

Suppressing the blush that threatened her features, she said "In your dreams Huntzberger," and then walked towards the bar.

"Every night Ace," he muttered to himself before following her.

"Scotch neat and a Gin Martini," Roy said, making it up to the bar. Logan came up behind her and they waited.

"Scotch neat and a Martini for your girlfriend, your very lucky by the way," the bartender said looking Rory up and down.

Not bothering to correct him, Logan handed Rory her drink and put his arm around her waist. "Don't I know it," he said before they walked away to find Honor.

"Girlfriend?" Rory asked with her eyebrow raised. She loved that he hadn't corrected the bartender, but hadn't expected him to.

"What? No need to get the guy's hopes up," he said. _Or have people think your anyone's but mine._ He added silently.

"And what if I liked him?" she asked. At Logan's skeptical look she added "Fine I didn't, but I could have."

"Mhm," he said with a smirk. Neither had noticed Logan's arm still around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. It felt natural and comfortable for them to be like that. It couldn't be explained why, by either of them, it just was.

"Logan!" They both turned around together to see a blonde girl walking towards them quickly. Rory recognized Honor from pictures Logan had.

"Hey Honor," When she made it to them Logan separated from Rory to give Honor a hug, but returned to his previous position quickly. "Honor this my friend Rory Gilmore, Ace this is my sister Honor."

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you," Honor said smiling.

"You too, wait finally?" she asked confused.

"Oh yeah Logan talks about you all the time," she said.

"He does now, does he?" Rory asked, an eyebrow raised at Logan.

"Well yeah Ace, I tell Honor about all the most important people in my life," he said looking down at her with a soft smile. It wasn't his usual cocky smirk, it was a genuine smile, one she had only seen a couple times. She knew he meant what he said.

She didn't even know what to say, she smiled back and leaned into him, her actions speaking louder than any words she could have used. After talking to Honor for a while longer the three made their way over to Mitchum and Shira.

"Logan, Honor" Shira said when she saw them. She had her fake society mask on tonight, not that anyone ever saw anything different, not even her kids.

"Mother," Logan said and he kissed her cheek before shaking his father's hand. "Dad."

"Logan, Honor, it's good to see you both." Mitchum said.

"Mom, Dad this is Rory Gilmore, Rory my parents." Logan introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger," Rory said politely and shaking Mitchum's hand.

"You too Ms. Gilmore," Mitchum answered.

"So Rory, you and Logan are just friends?" Shira asked.

"Yeah mom we're friends. Why?" Logan asked.

"That's good, I was just wondering," Shira said. Logan couldn't help but notice the relieved look on her face at this information.

"Logan I thought I told you to bring an appropriate date, not a friend," Mitchum said harshly.

"I did bring an appropriate date dad, I brought Rory. If I was going to be forced to come tonight I wanted to enjoy it so I brought someone to enjoy it with," he said becoming angry with his parents and trying to protect his Ace.

"What about the lovely Fallon girl, why not bring her?" Shira asked.

"I just said I wanted to enjoy this evening, I don't enjoy spending time with ditzy Barbie dolls, I enjoy spending time with Rory." He spat.

"Logan, calm down it's ok," Rory said placing her hand on his arm to calm him down. It seemed to work because Logan relaxed under her touch but before anyone could say anything else Rory heard her name being called.

"Lorelai!" came a booming voice from an old man walking towards the group. "What on earth are you doing talking to this bunch?" he asked her as he gave her a hug.

"I came with Logan," Rory answered smiling at the man. She had known Elias Huntzberger since she was a little girl and he had found her reading in her grandfather's study at a party. She was only nine at the time and he was surprised to find how intelligent the young girl was. Since then they became surprisingly close friends, he was a lot like Richard and Rory enjoyed their conversations and debates. It made sense that he was Logan's grandfather, they were a lot alike. Elias had always treated her as if she were his own granddaughter, just like he treated Honor.

"Why on Earth would you do that?" he joked. "Your far too good for him." They both noticed the four shocked and confused looks they were getting.

"Ace you want to explain?" Logan asked.

"Um, there is not much to explain. I know your grandfather, that's about it," she said.

"And you never thought to mention it?" he asked.

"I don't know, it just never came up," she said, shrugging.

"Logan it's nice to see your taste in women has improved. Lorelai here is as good as they come," Elias said before turning to Honor to give her a hug and conveniently ignoring his son and Shira. "Hello dear, how's Josh?" he asked. Elias, unlike Mitchum and Shira, hoped his grandchildren would fall in love someday just like he had with their grandmother Catherine. He wanted Logan and Honor to experience that kind of love, the kind their parents didn't have.

"He's good grandpa, he loved that book you recommended," she said.

"That's good, do tell him I say hello and if he liked that one I have a whole other list of other one's he would enjoy, as I'm sure Lorelai would agree," he said looking at Rory.

"Oh which ones did you have in mind?" Rory asked. From there Rory, Logan, and Elias began discussing some of the books they had recently read. Logan mostly read books recommended by Rory as of late. Soon dinner was served and the conversation between the three had moved on the politics and current events. Logan often enjoyed these types of discussions or debates with his grandfather and apparently he and Rory had that in common.

Soon people began going into the ballroom, Logan stood up and offered Rory his hand, "Dance with me Ace?" he said. Smiling, she placed her hand in his and they walked away from the table. Reaching the ballroom Logan placed his hands on her hips and Rory rested her arms around his neck.

"So how do you know my grandfather?" he asked her, he had been dying to know since he found out about the friendship between the two.

"Well…" Rory proceeded to tell him the story of him finding her in the library. By the time she was done he was laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Well around the time he met you, i was about 10 or 11, my grandfather would constantly ask me why I didn't read more and continuously recommended books to me," Logan told her.

"Yeah that sounds like Elias," she said.

"That's another thing, he never allows anyone to call him Elias. Even my mother has to call him Sir or Mr. Huntzberger. Honor and I obviously call him grandfather, but he must really like you."

"Really?" she asked a bit shocked and starting to blush.

"Yeah, but I can definitely see why," he said looking into her beautiful blue eyes, eyes he could get lost in for hours.

"Oh yeah, why?" she asked in a softer tone and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Because your special," he said, almost a whisper and moving a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Like, stop eating the paste special?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, like intelligent, gorgeous, witty, and extremely caring kind of special," he said as he lowered his head down to hers.

"Good to know," she said, and finally not being able to handle the distance anymore, closed the gap between them and crashed her lips onto his.


	6. Chapter 6 Mistakes Made and Corrected

Chapter 6

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 _"_ _No, like intelligent, gorgeous, witty, and extremely caring kind of special," he said as he lowered his head down to hers._

 _"_ _Good to know," she said, and finally not being able to handle the distance anymore, closed the gap between them and crashed her lips onto his._

He responded almost immediately and the kiss started out slow and sweet before turning hungry and passionate. Neither had ever experienced this kind of kiss. Logan pulled her flush against him, wanting to get her as close as possible and never let go. Rory's arms were still around his neck pulling him close to her. Finally, when the need for air became too much, they broke apart.

Honor and Elias had just walked into the ballroom together and the young woman soon became very excited when she saw her brother and Rory, their lips inches away. She could practically see the sparks between them as they kissed. Her brother had finally found someone good for him and she couldn't be happier for him. They eventually broke apart and Honor began to panic as a leggy blonde approached them.

"Wow," was all Rory could say when they broke apart, both grinning from ear to ear.

"Ace," he started before someone walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Logie," she said smiling flirtatiously at him. He held onto Rory and turned to look at the girl.

"Heather, um, sorry, I'm sort of busy right now," he said, his smile not leaving his face.

"With what? Her? Oh come on, you'll have much more fun with me, remember last time we were here, in your bedroom," she said seductively.

"Heather look I-," he started before he was interrupted again, only this time by Rory. When he looked bac at her he saw that her bright smile had been replaced by a frown and her usually amazing blue eyes had clouded over with sadness and disappointment.

"No Logan, it's fine, really. Um I'm just going to go outside. I need some fresh air. You go, I'll take a cab back or go with Honor or something, I'll be fine." She said, stepping out of his embrace and walking towards the balcony doors.

"Ace wait," Logan called, confused and suddenly feeling very cold without her there.

"Logan, it's fine. I get it, you were just caught up in the moment or something. You go, I'll be fine," she said, on the verge of tears and wanting to get away.

"Come on Logie, forget about her, let's go upstairs," Heather told him, stepping between him and Rory. At this Rory turned around and took off towards the balcony. When Logan looked to where she had been, she was gone.

Rory stood at the railing outside, looking over the grounds at the Huntzberger estate. Several tears slipped down her cheeks, but she was quick to wipe is away, determined not to cry over this. The kiss had been amazing, earthshattering, heart stopping, take away your breath… perfect. But she knew as soon as that girl showed up and she came out of her little bubble that it was simply too good to be true.

She was shy, nerdy Rory Gilmore, she wasn't sexy or anything special to look at. She was from Stars Hollow and preferred reading to partying. She wasn't a casual dater, she was a girlfriend girl and she wouldn't settle for anything less. She never backed down from a debate and she drank loads of coffee, ate a ton and didn't care, but most importantly she like these things about herself and she didn't want to change. However, to Logan she was practically nothing compared to the girl she had left him with.

Logan Huntzberger. For some reason she couldn't get him out of her head, he had become her best friend and she loved that. Sometimes she wished for a little more, but that was impossible, so she settled for what she had. She had Logan who she could always count on to help her or get her through something. She was starting to think maybe she loved him, but she couldn't. that was completely out of the question, he didn't like her like that and it would simply scare him away.

She knew he was trying to protect her feelings, but she was almost positive he believed that kiss to be a mistake. Sure he had been smiling when they pulled away, but that was just in the moment, nothing had sunk in yet. He would have far more fun with that blonde Barbie. Despite his opinion on their personality, he never turned those girls down. He could complain about his horrible nickname forever, but he never corrected them.

She was still deep in thought when the door behind her opened, revealing the last person she thought she would see again that night.

Logan couldn't believe what had just happened. He and Rory had finally kissed, and it had been amazing. After that kiss he truly believed he was starting to fall in love with that girl. He had thought she would never reciprocate those feelings, but right now he was doubting his initial assumption. Simply based on the fact that she kissed him back and her radiant smile when they pulled apart, he thought that maybe he had been wrong.

But was he willing to commit to her? To be a boyfriend? He almost laughed at this thought. Who was he kidding, they weren't even in a relationship and he was committed. He didn't sleep around anymore, he spent a great deal of his free time with Rory or his friends, who had become her friends as well, and he never enjoyed the meaningless dates he went on. Of course he was ready to commit to Rory, his Ace, because he already had. Now he just had to convince her he meant it.

Rory was still under the impression he continued with his playboy ways. She would make small jokes about it here and there, and they didn't bother him, but they weren't the truth. He knew he was going to have to earn her trust and tell her everything he was feeling. She needed to know exactly what he wanted, he wanted her, only her, and for her to be only his.

He couldn't stand the feeling he got when someone else looked at her or flirted with her, flirted with his Ace. He would always have to remind himself that she wasn't his, not remotely. He was simply a guy who really liked his best friend and couldn't do a damned thing about it, well now it was time he did something.

He was brought back to reality when he felt a hand on chest and a voice in his ear, saying things he only wanted to hear from Rory. He gently pushed her away, not bothering to explain anything and headed for the doors Rory had gone through moment before. The girl walked away in a huff to find someone else until his return.

Logan pushed open the French doors and stepped out onto the balcony, Rory turned to look at him with a shocked expression. He noticed dried tears on her face and his heart broke knowing he was the cause of the pain she felt. He wanted to take her into his arms and let her know everything would be okay, but he couldn't. They had to talk and he didn't know if things would be okay because he didn't know what she wanted or what she was thinking.

"Logan?" she asked hesitantly as if she didn't think it was really him.

"Yeah Ace," he said walking to lean against the railing next to her.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, confused now. She assumed he and that girl would have been upstairs together by now.

"We need to talk about what just happened," he said as though stating the obvious.

"There's nothing to talk about. We kissed, it was a mistake, and we should just forget about it," she said. She was lying and she knew it, but she didn't want to put him through an awkward conversation and have him tell her what she already knew. That they couldn't be together.

"You think that was a mistake?" he asked, hurt by her words, but he could tell she didn't mean them. His Ace couldn't lie, especially to him.

"Yeah," she said, nearly choking on that one word. "Don't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer, or at least she thought, until he said the one word she wanted him to but never expected.

"No," he said. "No, I don't think it was a mistake, because I like you Rory. I like you in a way I've never like anyone before. I always want to be around you, I always want to know more about you, and hear your crazy stories and rants. I want you to tell me your problems so I can help you, and I want to tell you mine. I want you to be the first person I tell my good news because I know you'll be just as excited about whatever it is as I am. Most of all I want to kiss you whenever I want, wake up next you, fall asleep next you, and let everyone know your mine."

By the time he had finished his speech, Rory was in shock. Never in a million years did she expect him to say that. She didn't believe he could possibly think that about her. She had always assumed that the sparks she felt were one sided, that the jealousy was only felt by her, that their kiss only made her heart stop. Apparently she was wrong, and never before in her life had she been so happy to be wrong. But there was still one thing bothering her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Why? What do you mean why?" he asked confused.

"I mean why do like _me_. There are so many other girls who would love to be with you and I'm just me. I'm not blonde and sexy, nor do I have long legs or big boobs. I mean that I'm not your type at all so why?" she asked.

" _Just you?_ There is no _just_ , Rory. You're amazing, I meant everything I said in there. You are intelligent, gorgeous, witty, you never back down from an argument and by the way your legs make me crazy Ace. Not to mention, the way you bite your lip when your nervous or blush at a suggestive comment is sexy as hell. No you're not my type Ace, but that's exactly why I like you, because I could listen to you talk about Stars Hollow forever or hear about you and your mom and fuel your crazy coffee addiction simply because it'll put a smile on your face," he told her. He couldn't believe how insecure Rory could be sometimes, it was adorable, but it was also down right insane.

Rory was shocked, again, and she had blushed a bit at the beginning of his rant. Now it was her turn to speak.

"Logan I like you too, I really do. For whatever reason that smirk of yours gets to me every time and the fact that you can keep up with all of my rants and my insane form of banter that, other than you, only my mother can follow and join in on. I like debating things with you, whether it's politics or which Harry Potter movie is the best, I just really like it. I don't know why and I definitely can't explain it, but it's there," she said, avoiding his eyes and looking out across the grounds.

"Wow Ace, I always knew you couldn't resist me," he said smirking and trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut it Huntzberger," she said swatting him playfully on the chest, before she could pull away he placed his hand over hers and held it.

"So…" he said, not sure where to go from there.

"So, this is good and all that we've admitted our feelings but," she started but he interrupted her, afraid of what she would say.

"But what?" he asked.

"But, you're a playboy. There's no way around that fact, you sleep around, you don't commit. I on the other hand need commitment. I can't handle a causal relationship, and I won't sit around knowing your off with some other girl. It hurts enough now, but at least now I don't feel like your cheating on me," she said. He words stung him, but she had every right to say that. However, he wouldn't do that to her.

"Well maybe not, but I still do," he said, not meaning for her to hear it, but she did.

"What?" she asked.

"You may not feel like I'm cheating on you now, but for some reason I do. Look Rory, I don't want a causal relationship with you, I want a real one. One where only I can kiss you and take you out. I haven't slept with anyone since we met. Sure, I have been on a few dates, but that's where they ended, nothing ever happened afterwards. I don't know why, but I felt wrong." He said.

Shock number three for Rory Gilmore that night. "Seriously?" she asked incredulously.

"Seriously. Rory I want you, and only you. I'm ready to commit, ready to be everything you deserve," he said and then moved his hands to cup her face.

"But, what if we break up. I don't want to lose you Logan. You're my best friend, I can't lose you," she said almost pleading with him to tell her that wouldn't happen.

"Ace I can't tell you for sure that we won't break up, but I can tell you that I don't plan on screwing this up or letting you go," he said looking into her eyes.

"Me either," she said before he closed the gap between them and kissed her. It was more passionate then the one before. This time his hand was wrapped in her hair, the other on her neck. She was pulling him down by is tie, trying to get as close as they could. Finally, they broke apart, and rested the foreheads together.

"So you're my girlfriend now?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Yep, is that ok?" she teased him and ran her hand through his blonde hair.

"More than ok Ace," he said before claiming her lips again.


	7. Chapter 7 My Girl

Chapter 7

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

After mingling a bit more and telling Honor about their newly acquired status, to which she squealed loudly, Roy and Logan decided it was time to get back to Yale. The limo ride back was quiet and peaceful, the two simply holding each other and enjoying the comfortable silence between them. Neither one could believe the turn of events that night. The fact that they went into that party as friends and came out in a committed relationship was mind boggling.

Rory sighed contently as Logan pressed a kiss to her temple. They pulled up in front of Rory's dorm and they both got out, Logan insisting he would walk Rory to the door despite her protests. Making it to her room, she turned and faced him while he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"You know something Ace?" Logan asked, moving his head down closer to hers and placing a light kiss on her nose.

"What?" she said, playing with his tie and looking into his eyes.

"I am really happy right now Ace," he told her.

"So am I," she said before he kissed her.

"I'll come by at 9:00 tomorrow?" he asked, pulling back slightly.

"Sounds good," she responded and then kissed him again, this time more passionately. "I like that," she told him.

"Yeah Ace, if you didn't I would be worried," he said smirking.

"No not that. I mean yes I definitely like that, but I mean I like that we have our little routine. I like knowing that I'm going to see you during the day no matter what," she admitted.

"Me too Ace," he said and then pulled her in for one last kiss. Reluctantly he pulled away and backed up. "Night Ace." With that he walked out of the dorm building and back to his own room.

When he got back he found Colin and Finn sitting on the couch with beers, watching TV. "Finn do you ever go to your own dorm?" Logan said as he took his jacket off.

"You know now that you've said something, I guess I don't all that often," he replied unfazed.

"Well you two have fun, I'm going to bed," Logan said walking towards his room.

"Huntz it's only 1, what's the rush?" Finn asked.

"Well I have to be up at 8:30 to take my girlfriend out for breakfast," he said.

"That's nice- Wait did you say girlfriend?" Colin asked.

"Yes,"

"As in dating exclusively?"

"Yes,"

"Who is it? And I swear Logan if the next words out of your mouth are not Rory Gilmore, I will have to punch you," Colin said.

"Sorry Colin I really have to get to bed," he said before closing the door to his room. Seconds later a fuming Colin and Finn heard him yell through the door. "Ace will be mad if I'm late." Needless to say the boys got the hint and left him alone the rest of night, simply glad that Rory and Logan had come to their senses.

The next morning Rory woke up to take a shower, she dried her hair and pulled it into a ponytail, leaving her bangs out. She got dressed and applied light makeup, some mascara and strawberry lip gloss. She had gotten a text from Logan telling her to meet him at the coffee cart so she grabbed her purse left.

She stopped at the coffee cart and got in line, noticing Logan was running late she pulled out her book and sat on the bench while she drank her coffee.

Marty saw her sitting on the bench in the courtyard. This was one of the few moments he had seen her without Logan. Logan Huntzberger had become Rory's best friend, the one she confided in, had movies night with, ate breakfast with every day, and the one who walked her to classes. Marty was starting to think he was becoming just as important as Lorelai in Rory's life. He could see that there was more than just friendship between the two, but seeing as neither would act on it he decided to take his chance and ask her out before it was too late.

Marty walked over to where she was sitting. "Hey Rory," he said trying to sound casual.

"Hey Marty," Rory said, looking up from here book. She and Marty hadn't hung out in a while and she missed him. She had Logan, but it wasn't the same. Everything with Marty was simple and platonic, whereas she and Logan had so much sexual tension between them it could sometimes be awkward. Although that won't happen anymore, she thought with a smile, there will be other ways to let out sexual tension now. "How are you?" she asked him.

"I'm good, swamped in schoolwork, but other than that pretty good. What about you?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Really great actually," Rory said grinning and surprised about how much that had to do with her boyfriend.

"That's good, so I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight?" he asked

"Um, I think Logan and I are going out to dinner tonight, but so far any other day I'm free. Why? what did you have in mind?" she asked and then took the last sip of her coffee. They both stood up and Rory threw away her cup.

"Well I was thinking we could go out to dinner and maybe see a movie or something," he said trying to make it clear he wanted a date.

"Oh that sounds great, I haven't been to the movies with a friend in while," she said, oblivious to what he was really asking her.

Marty knew he needed to make himself clear, he had to tell her liked her and he wanted them to be more than friends. "Actually Rory-" he started, looking at the ground, but was cut off by a noise next to him.

Rory was listening to Marty when she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her waist and a tongue on her neck. She squealed, making the person holding her laugh, she recognized the deep voice and turned around in his arms to kiss him.

Marty looked up to see what had interrupted him and saw Rory kissing Logan passionately. Apparently they decided to act on their feelings, he thought as his jaw clenched.

Rory pulled away after when oxygen became a problem, and slapped his arm. "What was that? Not happy to see me Ace?" Logan asked feigning hurt.

"Well of course I am, but you didn't have to sneak up on me like that," she said smiling at him.

"By the way, strawberry Ace?" Logan asked said smirking.

"Yeah, you like it?" she asked.

"Love it. In fact, it was good enough for seconds," he said in a husky voice before leaning in and kissing her again. When they pulled apart again Rory turned back around to Marty.

"Sorry about that, what were you going to say?" she asked. Logan stood behind her keeping his arms around her waist and resting chin on her shoulder while she talked.

"Oh, um, it was nothing. Don't worry about it," Marty said.

"Oh ok, we should probably get going," she said looking at Logan out of the corner of her eye and turning her head slightly to him and then back to Marty. "But I'll call you and figure out plans for that movie."

"Ok, bye Rory," Marty said, feeling uncomfortable and then turned around to walk away.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked as Rory turned back to face him.

"Oh, nothing Marty just wanted to go to dinner and see a movie," she said. At this Logan chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ace, you are too cute," he said.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"He asked you out on a date," he told her.

"No he," she started before thinking about what he had said and that he was about to explain something. "Oh my god, he did. He asked me out on a date. I didn't think he liked me like that, we're just friends. I mean it's Marty, our relationship is purely platonic. With you our friendship became something more, but it's not like that with him. Oh and I was so horrible, I can't believe what I said to him," Rory rabbled on and before burying her head in Logan's chest. He rubbed soothing circles in her back while they stood there.

"What did you say Ace?" he asked her.

"He asked if I wanted to go to dinner and a movie with him and I can't believe I didn't see what he meant, but I thought he wanted to hang out as friends so…" she trailed off, her voice muffled by the leather on his jacket where her head was.

"So…" he prodded.

"So I told him that would be great since I hadn't been to the movies with a friend in a while," she said. She felt Logan's chest shake with laughter and moved her head to look up at him. "It's not funny Logan, I was so mean. He probably feels horrible and then you came up behind me and I kissed you and I can't believe I did that to him. He's always been so nice and a great friend and I treated him like dirt. I just wish I could have let him down easier you know, but I didn't even know he liked me, he never said anything. How should I have-" Logan cut her off with a searing kiss that left her speechless.

"Rory listen to me; you did nothing wrong. You would never do that to hurt him on purpose and he knows it trust me. It's definitely not the ideal way to let him know you're not interested, but it saved him and you from an awkward conversation and now you two can remain friends," Logan said.

"I know, you're probably right," she said sighing and leaning her head on his shoulder while he continued to rub her back. "Your good at this," she said laughing slightly.

"Well I can't have my girl upset now can I?" he said.

"I like being your girl," she said softly.

"I like you being my girl too," he said. After a few minutes the two of them walked toward the parking lot to Logan's car where he opened the door for her and drove to one of the diners near campus where he Rory liked to eat. They talked and ate a massive breakfast before returning back to Yale. When they got back to campus Logan dropped her off at her dorm with a kiss and a promise to pick her up at 7 for dinner.

After he left Rory went inside to call her mom, she hadn't talked to her since yesterday and she needed to fill her in on what had happened since then. Lorelai answered on the third ring. "FRUIT OF MY LOINS!"

"Hey mom," Rory answered laughing and then at Lorelai's frantic request launched into the elaborate occurring of the last two days.


	8. Chapter 8 I'm Ready

Chapter 8

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned. And sorry about any mistakes.**

Their first week together as a couple was filled with all the great concepts of new relationships; lots of stolen kisses, flirting, exciting feelings and butterflies at each touch. However, it was also filled with things specific to them; movie nights, coffee together in the morning, reading together in silence. It was all going really well and they couldn't have been happier.

Rory didn't particularly enjoy the angry glares she received from Logan's forgotten harem, but it didn't get her spirits down. Just the same Logan didn't let the leering gazes from other guys directed at his girlfriend get to him. Mainly because when he noticed it he would wrap a protective arm around her or kiss her, knowing he was the only one who could.

It was Wednesday and they had been dating for over a week now, they were going to Star's Hollow together that weekend and Logan would be meeting her mom and Luke, not to mention her insane town. He had kept his end of their deal, however, a bit more reluctantly than he had at first. When he had agreed they were only friends, but now that she was his girlfriend it was a meet the parents weekend and he was rather nervous. Rory on the other hand was excited to see her mom and introduce Logan to Lane and Lorelai.

Tonight they were in Logan's dorm watching TV while Steph and Colin took her and Rory's dorm. This is what usually happened and most times the couples stayed in their respectively claimed dorms for the whole night. They were laying on the couch with Rory on top of Logan, her head on his chest while he played with her hair.

"Ace I don't how you watch this show," Logan told her.

"What are you talking about? This is a great show," she said slapping him lightly on his bicep.

"Sorry, not buying it. I mean there is no way he actual Naval Criminal Investigative Service is this exciting," he said.

"Hey, don't ruin this show with your reality talk, NCIS is a good show and you'll have to watch it with me," Rory said.

"Oh yeah and what if I don't," Logan teased.

"Well I would just have to punish you," she said seriously as she moved her lips to hover over his.

"Is that so?" he whispered before she crashed her lips down on his and kissed him passionately. His tongue slipped into her mouth and she moaned with pleasure. His hand crept up her shirt and rested on her stomach, she moved her hands to his shirt and unbutton it and push it off with his help. His hands roamed over her soft skin, desperate for more. She began trailing kisses over his jaw and down his neck, he groaned at the feeling she elicited as she moved further down, over his hard abs.

He suddenly felt the overwhelming need to kiss his girlfriend and so he pulled her back up to him and kissed her hard. Rory made a move to undo his belt buckle and he suddenly pulled away. "Rory, are you sure?" he asked, even though it was the hardest thing ever to stop her.

"I'm sure," she said softly, a look of absolute determination and lust in her eyes and she leaned down to kiss him again. Logan got up off the couch, carrying Rory with him and took her into his bedroom.

An hour later the two laid in Logan's bed, out of breath, wrapped in the sheets and around each other. "My god Ace," Logan said, catching his breath.

"What?" she asked, curious as she tried to move but failed as she was so worn out. Logan noticed this and pulled her on top of him.

"That was incredible," he told her, making her blush and burry her face in his chest. He chuckled and placed a kiss on her hair. "I'm serious Ace, that was amazing, mind blowing, absolutely-," She cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"I get it, and it was definitely mind blowing," she said laughing.

"Well there's one thing we can agree on," he said laughing with her. She rolled off of him and snuggled into his side, closing her eyes. Logan wrapped his arms protectively around her naked waist and he too closed his eyes, ready to drift to sleep. "Goodnight Ace," he said.

"Goodnight Logan," she said before falling asleep in his safe arms. There was nowhere else she'd rather be.

Thursday morning the couple woke up to the sound of a door slamming, Rory groaned and instinctively moved closer to Logan and he tightened his hold on her. They were both about to drift off again when they heard something fall and break in the kitchen. Reluctantly they both got up, Logan pulled on his boxers and Rory threw on his shirt from the night before, which looked like a dress on her. They stepped into the common room and saw Finn standing at by counter, trying to pick up pieces of a broken coffee mug.

"Finn what the hell are you doing here?" Logan groaned as Rory leaned against him, still exhausted.

"Mate, Love, what are you doing up so early?" he asked innocently.

"You woke us up," Rory growled, her voice somewhat muffled against Logan's chest, it was far too early to be dealing with Finn's antics.

"Oh sorry about that Love, I ran out of coffee at my place and was in desperate need of some," he said, filling his mug and taking a sip.

"Well pretty boy, you better pray there's some left for me or you won't be making it out of here alive," she told him.

"She's not kidding is she?" Finn asked in slight fear and Logan shook his head smirking while running his hand through his Ace's hair.

"You bet your Australian ass I'm not kidding Finnegan," Rory told him and Logan held back a grin at the look of horror on his friend's face.

'I used the last of it' Finn mouthed to Logan, who shook his head at the idiot standing in his kitchen.

"No you didn't," Logan assured him before leading Rory into the kitchen, she still clung to him, sleep deprived from their several trysts in the middle of the night. He was all too glad to keep his arms around his barely dressed girlfriend, and hide her from Finn's prying eyes. Logan made it into the kitchen before opening the fridge and taking an unopened bag of coffee beans out. He kept it there in case they ran out and Rory was over, he was now glad he had done so.

By the time the coffee was done and Rory was happily enjoying her first cup, Finn had noticed the choice of apparel the couple had on. "Nice legs Love," Finn commented. This earned him a glare from Rory and slap in the head from Logan as they made their way to the couch. Logan sat down first and pulled Rory into his lap and she leaned against him.

"Don't check out my girlfriend Finn," Logan said.

"Yes, only you can do that babe," Rory said, placing a light kiss on Logan's lips.

"Yeah, that and a whole lot more," he growled in her ear, causing her to blush and simply take a sip of her coffee. Logan checked his watch and saw that it was already 8:00. "Come on Ace, class is in an hour and we have to shower first. Finn out."

"What, mate I swear I won't walk in on her," Finn told him with his right hand raised.

"I think he's more concerned about you walking on _us,_ " Rory told him, giggling when Logan started kissing her neck and ignoring that Finn was still there.

Once Finn noticed this little display he immediately turned to the door. "I'm out," he said and closed the door behind him.

Logan and Rory proceeded to take quite a long shower together before heading to class, both with goofy grins on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9 Stars Hollow Pt1

Chapter 9

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Saturday morning Logan was walking to Rory's dorm with two large cups of coffee. They were leaving for Stars Hollow in a few minutes and he knew better than to show up at 8:00 without coffee. Lorelai had insisted they come early for a tour before famous Luke's burgers at lunch, despite her protests Rory agreed after much pestering.

He made it to the door and knocked, hoping to see his gorgeous girlfriend on the other side, but was instead greeted by Steph, who didn't look particularly happy about being woken up. He handed her one of the cups of coffee and she moved out of his way, silently she sat on the couch and indulged in the brew. Logan stopped himself from laughing at her. Soon Rory came out of her room with her a small overnight bag with clothes in it. Logan handed her the coffee and greeted her with a searing kiss.

"Hello to you too," she said, grinning and taking a sip from her cup.

"Just happy to see you Ace, you've been MIA since Thursday," he pointed out wrapping an arm around her waist and taking the bag from her.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've had so much reading to do lately," she said with a sad smile.

"It's fine Ace, as long I get you this weekend," he teased, placing another light kiss on her lips.

"Definitely," she promised and kissed him harder.

"Ugh, go be nauseatingly cute and couply somewhere else," Steph groaned from the couch.

"Well who ate your bowl of sunshine this morning?" Logan asked dryly.

"Shut it blondie," she snapped.

"Steph your blonde too," Rory stated obviously.

"I hate both of you!" Steph said and stored into her room.

"Seriously what's wrong with blonde-zilla?" Logan asked Rory.

"She and Colin had some stupid fight last night, apparently he doesn't like the movie Titanic so Steph thinks he's not romantic," Rory said, rolling her eyes and leading him out of the dorm. "Bye Steph, we're leaving. We'll be back tomorrow afternoon," she called.

"I'll be waiting with baited breath," Steph shouted sarcastically through her door.

With that the couple left, stopping to grab another cup of coffee and then heading towards Logan's car. He put her bag in the trunk with his and opened her door for her to get in before going around and getting in on the driver's side. They pulled out of the parking lot in silence while Rory drank her coffee and Logan focused on driving, their hands together on the console.

They spent the trip with Rory informing Logan about all the people he would be meeting, she had told him many stories, but she wanted to make sure he knew what he was walking into. Once he got off on the exit for Stars Hollow Rory started to become nervous that the town would scare him off and he must have been able to tell because he gave her hand a soft squeeze in reassurance.

They drove through the town to Rory's house with her pointing out all the major spots in town on the way. When he pulled into the driveway Logan got out and walked around to open Rory's door for her. "You know you're not obligated to be a gentleman until you actually meet my mom right?" she teased him as she got out of the car, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"Ace I'm hurt, I am nothing but a gentleman to you no matter what we're doing," he said feigning hurt.

"Oh yeah sure," she says playing along, but knowing that he's right. Logan always treats her well, always opens doors for her, or pulls out her chair and that's not even the half of what he does for her.

"I guess I'll just have to prove it to you," he says before placing a soft kiss on her lips and then going to the trunk to get their bags. Rory hears someone calling her name and looks around.

"Rory!" Babette called and came rushing up to the house and stopped when she reached Rory. "Who's the hunk?" she asked gesturing to Logan carrying the bags to over to them.

"Babette this is my boyfriend Logan Huntzberger, Logan this is Babette she lives next door," Rory introduced them when Logan made it over.

"It's nice to meet you," Logan said and nodded politely.

"You too Logan, how long will you two be here?" she asked, turning to Rory.

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon," Rory informed her.

"Ace we better go let your mom know we're here," Logan said, changing the subject and trying to get them out of this conversation.

"Oh yeah we should, bye Babette, we'll see you around," Rory says and then leads Logan to the front porch. She takes out her key and unlocks the front door, stepping in she calls, "Mom, we're here."

"LOIN FRUIT!" Lorelai shouted excitedly from upstairs and bounded down the stairs. Lorelai came into the foyer and embraced her daughter in a tight hug. "It's been too long!"

"Mom I talked to you this morning and I saw you at Friday night dinner last night," Rory reminded her laughing and hugging her mother back.

"Yes, too long," Lorelai sighed dramatically. Logan stood watching the encounter, highly amused. The girls broke apart and Rory moved back to Logan's side.

"Mom this Logan, Logan my mom Lorelai," she introduced them.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Gilmore," Logan said.

"It's nice to meet you too Logan, but don't call me Ms. Gilmore, sounds too much like my mother," Lorelai said making a face. "Lorelai is fine."

"Oh yes it would be just horrible to be in any way related to your own mother," Rory said teased.

"You know it," Lorelai said and then lead them to the kitchen. "Rory's room is right through there, that's all set up for you two, the bathroom is through there and you guys can help yourself to anything in the kitchen, but I doubt anything in here is edible," she said gesturing accordingly.

"Sounds good," Logan said, him and Rory laughing at her last comment.

"I have to run to the inn to do a few things, but we'll meet at Luke's for lunch later?" Lorelai checked.

"Ok that's fine, we'll meet at 12:00?" Rory asked.

"Yep, see you kiddos," Lorelai said before skipping out of the house. Once she the door closed Rory turned to Logan.

"So that was my mom," she said smiling.

"I like her, she's quite a character," He said.

"That she is," Rory said and then opened the door to her room. They walked through and Logan looked around. It had the same feel as the rest of the house, warm and welcoming, a lot like her dorm at Yale as well. He set down the bags on the queen sized bed, after the engagement Luke moved in and they put his old mattress in Rory's room. He noticed the book shelf on the wall and began skimming the titles,

"Wow Ace I thought you had a lot of books at Yale," he commented amazed at how big her collection really was.

"Yeah there's some under the bed too, not all of them fit on the shelf," She told him laughing and sitting on the bed to watch him. He turned around and sat down next to her.

"You could open your own Public Library," he teased her.

"Hey, I like my books," she pouted. He laughed and kissed her softly, unexpectedly she deepened it and soon they were lying down on her bed with their shirts on the floor next to them.

"I thought you were supposed to be giving me a tour," Logan said breathlessly.

"Stars Hollow isn't going anywhere," She said and then crashed her lips down on his again. The tour would just have to wait.

2 hours later Rory had shown Logan most of Stars Hollow and they were on their way to Luke's to meet Lorelai. "And here is the famous Luke's diner, home to the world's best coffee," Rory said as they came up on it.

"Ah the famous Luke's, I believe you've also mentioned it in the context of world's best burgers," Logan said.

"Just wait, you'll see," she said and then lead him inside and to a table. Luke came over when he saw them.

"Rory, hey how have you been," he asked.

"Hey Luke, I'm good, just showing Logan around, he's experiencing all the wonders of Stars Hollow," she said and then realized they had not met yet. "Oh Luke this is my boyfriend Logan, Logan this Luke, my mom's fiancé and the man who kept me alive for the first 18 years of my life."

"Her mother would have fed her crap, it's good meet you," Luke said shaking Logan's hand.

"You too, and thanks for keeping her alive, she still thinks Pop tarts are a food group," Logan said seriously.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Rory protested, but received two pointed looks from the men next to her. "Ok fine, but in my defense Pop tarts come in strawberry so it counts as a fruit." At this Logan laughed and put his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him and place a kiss on her hair.

"Coffee?" Luke asked.

"Definitely!" Lorelai said walking through the door. She took a seat across from Rory and Logan who had sat next to each other at the table.

"I'll be back," Luke said and then returned to the counter for their coffees.

"So what did you two do?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh you know, settled in at the house and then Logan got the full tour," Rory told her, purposely neglecting to mention their earlier activities at the house.

"Really? That's it, it's been almost 2 and half hours," Lorelai said.

"Yep that's it," Rory said almost too quickly. Logan placed his hand on her thigh under to the table and she gave him a pointed look, he only smirked and then changed the subject.

"So Ace and I ran into Kirk. That was some encounter," Logan said.

"Oh that Kirk, what happened this this time?" Lorelai asked them. They preceded to tell her about Kirk trying to sell Logan a mailbox and about 20 minutes after that they saw him again working at the bookstore where he tried to sell them an E-reader. By the end Lorelai was nodding head in understanding and grinning like mad.

"That's Stars Hollow for you," Lorelai said.

"This whole place is an outpatient mental hospital, all we need is the men in the white coats to control them," Luke said bringing their coffees. "Burgers?"

"Sounds good to me, Logan?" Rory asked.

"After all the raving you've done about them I think I would be crazy not to have one," He said.

"Good, 3 burgers dear fiancé," Lorelai said. The three talked while they waited and once the food was ready Logan tried the burger and even he had to admit it was one of the best he's had. After lunch, which Logan paid for after much persistence from Lorelai that she should pay or from Luke that it's on the house, Lorelai headed back to Inn and the young couple went to get supplies for the planned movie night.

They entered Doose's and Rory went to get candy while Logan got ice cream. She was putting red vines in her basket when she noticed someone else on the aisle. "Hey Rory," Dean said.

"Oh Dean, hi," she responded awkwardly, not sure how to handle this situation. She hadn't seen Dean since he broke up with her at her grandparent's party, thankfully Steph and Colin had been there that night.

"You visiting your mom?" Dean asked.

"Um, yeah I got here this morning," she said.

"That's good, um do you think we could sit down and talk sometime while you're here. I really need to talk to you about something," he said.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," she said, unsure of what he needed to talk to her about.

"Please Rory, I just need to talk to you, I miss you," he said.

"Look Dean-," she started, but was cut off.

"Hey Ace, you ready?" Logan asked. Seeing Dean and how uncomfortable Rory was he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. She leaned into him, thankful for his presence and he placed a kiss on her temple. "I got Chocolate, Rocky Road, and Mint chip."

"Sounds yummy," she said, smiling at him. "I got all the necessary candies, including, and most importantly, red vines and lots of them."

"Who are you?" Dean asked with a glare at Logan.

"Logan Huntzberger, I'm Rory's boyfriend," Logan told him, tightening his hold on Rory when she seemed to tense.

"I see you've stooped to dating rich jerks from society, don't let him play you Rory, once you sleep with him he'll leave you for something better," Dean spat. Logan was about to say that he would never do that, and there was nothing and no one better than his Ace, but Rory beat him to it. Rory had been afraid to hurt Dean's feelings and trying to let him down easy, but she wasn't going to stand here while he insulted Logan, not a chance.

"No, don't say that about him. Logan is kind, generous, so sweet, and he makes me so happy that I never think about the hurt you or anyone else has caused me. I don't know what I would do without him and you can't judge him or make him out to be something he's not. Look Dean, we broke up, in fact you dumped me in front of a bunch of people at a party, you have no right to tell me you miss me and then insult my boyfriend. My boyfriend who is twice the person you will ever be," she told him heatedly and by the end was practically shouting. She moved past him and Logan paid for their things quickly before they left.

Once outside Logan set all their bags on the ground and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He held her against him, his arms around her waist. She kissed him back and rested her hands on his chest. They stayed like that, holding each other as close as possible, tongues dueling, for as long as they could before oxygen was necessary. They pulled apart breathing heavily and Logan rested his forehead on hers. "Thank you Ace," he said.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For saying all that about me, I really don't know what I did to deserve you," he said placing another light kiss on her lips.

"Logan," she said softly, resting her hand on his cheek. "I meant everything I said, I know nothing of what he told me is true."

"Good because it's not, I would never do that to you Ace," He said.

"I know Logan, I trust you, I really do and I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose," she said.

"No Rory, I won't hurt you at all," he corrected her. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure you don't get hurt, especially not because of me."

She smiled softly and kissed him again. With that they pulled apart, Logan keeping an arms around her and they picked up their bags before heading back to the house.


	10. Chapter 10 Stars Hollow Pt2

Chapter 10

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

When they made it back to the house they found it empty and assumed Lorelai was still at the Inn. Rory put the ice cream in the freezer and left the rest of the bags on the counter for later that night. Once everything was taken care of the couple made their way into the living room and both sat down on the couch. Logan pulled Rory to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, laying her head on his chest.

"So I guess you probably know who that was," Rory said.

"Well from what I heard that was Dean, right?" Logan said.

"The one and only," she said dryly. Rory had told Logan all about her ex boyfriends during the month that they were just friends. He knew all about her sleeping with Dean and how much she regretted it. He was shocked at first, he couldn't imagine Rory ever doing something like that, but he didn't judge her or hold it against her. She had been so scared he wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore, but her fears had been unwarranted. "That was the first time I had seen him since he broke up with me."

"Well he's an idiot for letting you go," he said and place a kiss on her temple while he played with her hair.

"We were both idiots for thinking it would work out between us, especially considering how we had gotten together," she said.

"Yeah I guess it's hard to trust a person after something like that," Logan said mused.

"Do you trust me? I mean you know I would ever do something like that, especially not to you," she asked, she didn't want him to be worried about her cheating on him.

"Absolutely Ace, of course I trust you. You've never given me any reason not to and I know that what happened then is no indication of now and our relationship. My record is definitely less than stellar, but I've changed since meeting you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or what we have," he told her honestly.

She leaned up and kissed him lightly at first and then deepening it. They both wanted more, to be as close as possible to the other, but Lorelai could be home at any minute so they stayed like that, holding each other and kissing every once in a while.

About 20 minutes later the front door opened and Lorelai came into the living room. She found them cuddled together, both very content with the conversation they had moments before. They ordered pizza, Chinese, and set up all the candy for Logan's first true Gilmore movie night. Logan and Rory often had movie nights but tonight they were pulling out all the stops and they had 4 movies to watch; Casablanca, Singing in the Rain, The Sixth Sense, and The Breakfast Club.

The night past remarkably quickly, the only interruption was Luke coming home and going to bed, and soon Rory was asleep in Logan's lap on the floor. She had been worried about her mom and Logan getting along because her mom didn't like people from society, but they actually had a lot I common and things went smoothly. Lorelai noticed her daughter was asleep and looked incredibly comfortable with Logan, that enough gained her approval. She also saw the way Logan looked at Rory and was playing with her hair. She had noticed that the two were always touching each other, almost uncomfortable when they weren't. All day they were holding hands or Logan had his arm around her, Rory responding by leaning into him and sometimes playing with the hem of his shirt.

Lorelai took her daughter sleeping as an opportunity to talk to Logan. "So what are your intentions with my daughter?" she asked joking, but wanting to know the answer.

Logan chuckled and turned his head to look at Lorelai "I know Rory probably told you about my past and I've got to say I'm not proud of it. I regret that life every second I'm with Ace because I don't ever want her to be afraid to trust me," he said, he looked back at Rory and kissed the top of her head, careful not to wake her up. "I love Rory, and I know it may seem a little soon to know that, but I think I knew it before we even started dating. Even as her friend I knew I loved her. I can't promise you she won't get hurt, but I can promise to do everything I can to protect her from it."

"Good, that's all I needed to hear," she said. A couple minutes went by and the movie kept playing until Lorelai spoke again. "She loves you too you know. She didn't say anything to me, but I can tell, she loves you."

Logan was about to say something when he heard Rory moan in her sleep, her voice muffled by his chest. Silently her stood up, carrying her in arms and after saying goodnight to Lorelai took her into her room. He laid her down on the bed and in her half asleep state she tried to change into pajamas. He laughed before helping her undress and put on her one of his oversized Yale T-shirts she had stolen from him, not that he minded, he thought it was adorable. Once she was under the covers he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in with her. She instinctively moved to lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist. "Goodnight Ace," he whispered and then drifted off to sleep with the woman he loves in his arms.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

The next morning Rory was awake first and she smiled as she felt Logan's arms around her and she noticed she was wearing his T-shirt. She loved it because it smelled like him and she felt safer even if he wasn't with her. She tried getting out of his embrace without waking him up and was planning to return with coffee. She was almost out of the bed when he pulled her back down to him by her waist and she landed on top of him. Giggling she flipped over from her spot on top of him to face him. He placed a light kiss on her lips, "Where do you think you're going missy?" he joked, grinning at her.

"To get coffee," she said in a sing-songy voice.

"And without kissing me good morning? I'm appalled," he said dramatically.

"I have morning breath, you don't want to kiss me with morning breath," she said resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him.

"Well I have morning breath too so we're even," he said and lifted her chin to give her a searing kiss that lasted a full minute at least. When she pulled back out of breath she was seriously questioning why she would have gotten up without doing that.

"Now I need coffee," she told him sweetly.

"Alright Ace let's go," he said, but Rory didn't move. She stayed on top of him and laid her head on his chest. She felt him laugh underneath her and then kiss her hair. "Ace we have to get up for that," he pointed out, amused.

"But your comfy, I don't want to get up," she said. He chuckled again and ran his hand through her hair.

"That's fine Ace but that means you can't have coffee if neither one of us can move," he reminded her, positive she would be up in a second.

"That's fine, this is nice," she told him, breathing in his scent and closing her eyes.

"Rory are you ok?" he asked, shocked.

"Um yes, why?" she asked looking up at him confused.

"Because you just turned down coffee at… 7 in the morning," he said looking at her alarm clock.

"And…?" she asked still confused.

"And, I don't think I've ever heard you turn down coffee, not even to go into the library when they banned food and drinks," he said.

"What's so bad about that?" she asked.

"It was 40 degrees outside and you stood out there with your coffee until it was gone," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah," she said remembering, "Ok that was pretty bad, but I don't see your point right now."

"You are too cute Ace," he told her, now laughing.

"You know it's not nice to laugh at your poor confused girlfriend," she said dramatically and rolling off of him to her side. He took this opportunity to get up and go around to her side to pull her up.

"Come on Ace, let's actually go get coffee now," he told her.

"I don't want to walk," she told him.

"The kitchen is like 4 feet away from the bed," he said incredulously.

"No Kevin broke, we have to go to Luke's," she said.

"You named the coffee maker Kevin didn't you?" he asked knowingly.

"You know me so well," she swooned.

"OK fine, I'll put on some pants and a shirt then we'll go to Luke's," he said, once he was dressed he came back to the bed and Rory who had insisted that staying in sweats to go to Luke's was fine with her. She knelt on the bed and jumped onto his back.

"Ace what are you doing?" he asked turning his head to see her.

"I told you I don't want to walk so your giving me a piggy back ride," she said sweetly.

"You know I would object if Luke's wasn't so close," he said walking out the door with Rory hanging onto him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"That and I weigh next to nothing," she pointed out with a kiss on his cheek.

"Very true," he agreed laughing.

Soon they had arrived at Luke's laughing at something Logan had said about Taylor and when they walked in all eyes were on them until Logan set her down lightly and she sat on a stool at the counter. He sat next to her and Luke brought them both coffee. "So she made you carry her here?" he asked Logan.

"Apparently she is above walking the three minutes here," Logan said smirking.

"Hey, I'm not above it, I was simply reluctant to do it," she corrected them. "So where's mom, I saw her car outside," she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"She's upstairs on the phone, she should be done soon," Luke said before going to take care of other tables.

"So what time do you want to head out?" Rory asked Logan.

"Whenever you want I'm in no hurry," he told her.

"Ok, maybe around 1:30 that way we can do lunch at the Dragonfly before we leave, but we won't get back to New Haven too late," she said just as Lorelai came bounding down the stairs and into the diner. Spotting her daughter she immediately sat down with her and Logan.

"Morning," she said as Luke brought her a coffee. "Thank you, coffee god!" she said. They laughed at her and soon breakfast was over. They ran into Lane as they were leaving and she was starting her shift at Luke's. Rory promised to call her and Lane had given Logan her stamp of approval which made him laugh. Logan and Rory packed up the Porsche and said goodbye to Lorelai before leaving for Yale.


	11. Chapter 11 Scared of Love

Chapter 11

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

On the way back to school from Stars Hollow Rory convinced Logan to play a road trip game with and thus he began playing the license plate game with her. Before they knew it he was pulling into the parking lot outside Rory's dorm. Both were reluctant to separate after their weekend together, but Rory had lots of work waiting for her and Logan had made plans with Colin and Finn. He grabbed her bag and walked with her to the door of her room. After a series of kisses and a promise to call each other later, Logan left and Rory walked into the dorm.

She noticed Steph wasn't home and assumed she was with Colin. She would be able to get lots of work done with an empty dorm. Soon she had books and papers sprawled out around her, but her mid drifted to the blonde boy currently sitting in the pub with his best friends. She wasn't usually the girl to be so enthralled by a guy, but she couldn't help it. She loved him, that much she knew, telling him would scare him off though. Logan had never had a real relationship and dropping the L bomb so soon wasn't a good idea. Although to her it wasn't early, she started falling for him the day he approached her in the pub, she just hadn't known it.

She couldn't stop thinking about his smirk, his laugh, his eyes, or how amazing he had been all weekend with her mom and her town. Hell, she thought, even Luke liked him and that was not a feat easily achieved. He was constantly on her mind and she wouldn't have it any other way, she loved that she had found someone she loved or even liked this much. With Dean it had been safe and he was a good reliable first boyfriend who always treated her well, Jess had been exciting and much more compatible for her from reading the same books to mocking the same movies. Logan though, Logan is the best of both. She felt safer in his arms than anywhere in the world and she could always count on him. But he's an adventure waiting to happen and always keeping her on her toes while at the same time enjoying simple things with her. She liked watching movies with him or getting coffee or just reading the paper together, occasionally commenting on an article they were reading.

It also didn't hurt that he was in the newspaper business and she got her most honest feedback from him. Her mom likes everything she writes and when she was with Dean he didn't even bother to read her articles. Logan knew her style and what she was capable of, he knew when something wasn't her best and helped her make just that. He was her biggest supporter, along with her mom, and her toughest critic. For that she loved him even more. She was in love with her best friend and she couldn't be happier.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the door opening and closing. Looking up from her spot on the couch she saw Steph standing there a huge grin on her face. "I want to hear _all_ about your weekend," she said.

With that Rory filled her in on the events of the last two days, unable to stop smiling as she did.

Logan sat at the table in the pub talking to Colin while Finn flirted with a group of girls, yes a group. Since Logan and Colin were now very much off the market, this left Finn to take their place and he wasn't complaining. Of course this didn't stop girls from trying to sway Logan or Colin from commitment, many had tried and so far all have failed, Logan was determined they would continue to fail. He couldn't even look at other girls without comparing them to his Ace. His beautiful, intelligent, funny, sarcastic Ace. God he loved her, but telling her right now wouldn't be wise. That much he knew.

Despite what Lorelai had told him, he couldn't help but be a bit scared. Scared that she would freak out, scared she didn't feel the same way, scared he would lose her if they moved too fast. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost Rory. She was his everything, his best friend, his lover, his biggest supporter, his one of a kind girlfriend.

When he had first realized he loved her, he had been scared out of his mind, but then a few minutes later she had called him to talk and just hearing her voice was confirmation enough. Confirmation that being in love with Rory Gilmore was anything but scary or something to shy away from, in fact it felt absolutely amazing and he wouldn't trade that feeling for the world.

He continued talking to Colin until he felt a hand on his back and he turned around to see the beautiful blue sapphires he had fallen in love with. His face broke into a grin and he stood up to kiss her. When he pulled away he opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off with another kiss. "Just couldn't stay away huh Ace?" he asked with a smirk even though he couldn't be happier she was there.

"Something like that," she told him. The truth was she had been unable to focus and decided her time would be better spent with the man making her mind wander.

"Well I'm glad you're here," he told her sincerely, sure it had only been about 3 hours since he dropped her off at her dorm, but he had missed her.

"Me too," she said kissing him lightly. "I'm going to go grab a drink, I'll be back." With that she turned around and made her way to the bar. Logan watched her walk away, noticing the sway of her hips and inwardly groaned before sitting back sown. He jumped back into his conversation with Colin and then felt someone run their hand down his arm. He assumed it was Rory, but the touch felt cold, unfamiliar, and definitely unwelcomed. Looking up confirmed his suspicions and he saw a blonde girl with her hand still on him. "Hey Logan," she said in what was supposed to be seductive, but to him sounded desperate. He was quick to remove her hand, but before he could say anything Rory was back.

She walked over to him, smiling, and took a seat in his lap, facing the blonde girl. "He's taken Barbie, go find someone else," she said sweetly. She kissed Logan hard and then looked back up to find the girl gone.

"Possessive are we?" Logan asked, amused.

"Oh I'm sorry you wanted that to continue?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Absolutely not, I like this much better," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and she leaned against him.

"You two are disgusting," Colin groaned from across the table.

"Thank you," they both replied simultaneously and then kissing each other again.


	12. Chapter 12 Did you mean it?

Chapter 12

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Rory walked through the door to Logan's dorm and then preceded to walk into his bedroom where she found him sitting at his desk working on something on his laptop. She plopped herself down on his bed, her head resting on the pillow. "We're having dinner with your parents, tomorrow night," she told him. She had just returned from Friday night dinner at the Gilmores and after a phone call from Elias she came straight to Logan's dorm.

"Ace," he whined, not wanting to deal with his parents any time soon. He got up out of his desk chair and made his way to the bed. He laid down across the bed, laying his head on her stomach.

"Logan," she whined, mocking him. "Come on, you're a big boy, you can handle them," she said running her fingers through his already messed up hair.

"You overestimate my level of maturity," he told her dryly.

"Nope, that's not it. I think you're afraid to face your parents, and while I completely understand that, the sooner we go and get it over with, the sooner we don't have to see them for a very long time," she told him.

"Ugh, I hate logic," he groaned, his voice slightly muffled by her chest where he had moved his head and was now lying next to her.

"And I hate Mondays, but they come around every once in a while," she said.

"Fine, we'll go," he sighed.

"Aw that's cute, you thought you had a choice," she said, kissing him when he lifted his head to glare at her. When they pulled apart he realized that this invitation normally came from his father.

"Hey Ace, how did you know about this before I did?" he asked, slightly confused.

"I got a call from your grandfather after I left dinner, he said he wanted to see us and then invited us to dinner tomorrow with your parents and Honor," she told him.

"Why didn't he call me?" he asked.

"Because he knew you would need to be persuaded and I'm prettier," she said, grinning.

"Well, I can't argue with that," he said leaning down to kiss her deeply. A minute later he pulled away and began trailing kisses down her neck and didn't stop there. Needless to say they didn't leave Logan's bedroom until the next morning.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" Logan asked as Rory opened the door. When he saw her his mouth went dry, she had curled her hair and applied light makeup. Her dress was white and ended above her knee, it had ¾ length lace sleeves and the lace continued down her back, ending at her waist. The neck line was a modest v-neck, but knowing what was underneath didn't help put his imagination at ease. Her legs looked miles long in the white pumps she had on and he was positive she was trying to kill him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You know you only get everything if we're married right?" he asked.

"Logan, what are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"You in that dress, it's killing me Ace," he said. She rolled her eyes, a smiling playing at her lips and squealed when he pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Luckily she hadn't put on any lipstick or it would have been ruined. "You have once again overestimated me," he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked, still in his arms.

"You overestimated my restraint and ability to _not_ rip that dress off of you at my parent's house," he whispered huskily in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Be a good boy and maybe you'll get lucky later," she said before walking out the door, Logan following close behind. She closed the door and locked it and then they both made their way to Logan's car. Logan opened the passenger door for her.

"Don't taunt me Ace," he said kissing her before she slid into the car and he got in on his side.

"Me? Never," she said feigning innocence when he was in the car. He smirked and kissed her again. He started the car and started the trip to his parent's house.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"You look nervous," Rory noticed when they pulled up to the Huntzberger mansion.

"Do I? I'm just not sure what's going to happen tonight and I don't want you to get hurt," he told her. She kissed him and rested her hand on his cheek.

"Logan I promise I'll be fine," she said. At his pointed look she added "Your grandfather is on our side and so is Honor, having them in our favor is good. I know your parents weren't great to me last time, but it wasn't horrible."

"I know, but last time I introduced you as my friend, now I'm going to tell them you're my girlfriend. I just don't want them to attack you or say anything negative about you. They probably will and I just want you to know that their opinion changes nothing, I don't care what they think."

"I know Logan and don't worry I'm not afraid of what they will say, it's probably nothing I haven't heard before," she said offhandedly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, concerned.

"Well, I was born out of wedlock, Hartford society tends to frown upon that and they don't keep their opinions to themselves," she told him.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"Why? You don't have anything to be sorry about," she said, confused.

"I'm sorry you had to hear those things, because you shouldn't have had too. Nothing they told you was true Rory I promise you and I'm so sorry you have to endure whatever my parents are going to do tonight," he said.

"Logan stop worrying we'll be fine, I'll be fine. Really I will, it's ok. Come on we have to get inside or we'll be late," she said getting out of the car and taking his hand to walk to the front door.

Logan knocked and they waited for the maid to answer the door, she took their coats and Rory's purse with a thank you from them both. Logan led Rory to the sitting room where his parents, Elias, and Honor were waiting for them.

"Logan, hello," Shira said when they walked in, ignoring Rory.

He greeted his mother with a kiss on the check "Mom," then shook Mitchum's hand "Dad." He gave honor a hug and shook hands with Elias. He then moved back to Rory's side and put his arm around her. "You all remember Rory, she was at the party here a few weeks ago."

"Lorelai it's lovely to see you again," Elias said standing up to give her a hug, something he rarely, if ever, did with anyone but Honor.

"You too Elias," she said with a smile.

"Oh of course, your _friend_ Rory," Shira said with a fake smile. Logan sat down with Rory on the couch opposite Shira and Honor, while Mitchum and Elias sat in the chairs to the left of them.

"It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger," Rory said,

"Actually mother Rory is my girlfriend," Logan corrected. They were hit with four different responses at the same time.

"Yay!" Honor squealed.

"Finally," Elias said with a smile at the couple.

" _Girlfriend?"_ Shira shrieked.

"Your what?" Mitchum growled.

Deciding to ignore the positive reactions and take them as a blessing. Logan dealt with the negative ones.

"My girlfriend, you know exclusive partner," Logan said as though talking to a child.

"I know what girlfriend means, but why is _she,_ _yours_ ," Mitchum asked threateningly.

"Because I want her to be," Logan said keeping his voice calm and as though stating the obvious.

"But Logan what about Laura Fallon?" Shira asked desperately.

"What about her?" Logan asked.

"She's a lovely girl, why not date her," Shira suggested.

"Because while at times Logan may come across as lazy, he is anything but stupid and dating that gold digger over Lorelai here would most certainly be stupid," Elias grumbled, interrupting the brewing argument.

"Dad, this is not your place, and how do we know she's not simply after Logan's money?" Mitchum said.

"It most certainly is my place, when a fine young lady is being judged because of the circumstances under which she was born, I will not stand for it. Lorelai is absolutely not after our money, she is a Gilmore for god sake and if that's not enough she's the Hayden Heiress on top of it," Elias shouted, refusing to listen to his son any longer.

The look on Shira and Mitchum's faces were priceless. They couldn't believe they had insulted the Hayden Heiress. Noticing their looks, Rory decided to say something finally.

"What did you think my mom got pregnant by the pool boy? My father is Christopher Hayden," she said. "Look, don't start acting as though you like me now, because I won't listen that. You don't like me. You have made that perfectly clear and if the size of my trust fund is going to earn your approval then I don't want it, so don't bother." She added.

Logan placed a reassuring hand on her knee and gave her a look asking if she wanted to leave, she didn't. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing they had gotten to her and watching them try to kiss her ass for the rest of the night was sure to be entertaining.

The maid came in to announce that dinner was ready. The group moved to the dining room, Elias at the head of the table and Mitchum opposite him. Rory and Logan on Elias' right and Honor and Shira across from them. They all ate the salad course quietly, Honor and Rory sometimes picking up a conversation. By the main course Elias and Logan had joined the two women and were now discussing the Life and Death Brigade, as all of them were or had been members. Shira and Mitchum sat silently stewing, Mitchum becoming angrier with the situation by the minute until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"No" his voice boomed, scaring Honor so much she dropped her glass. "I will not sit her and pretend that everything is just okay now, I still do not approve of Logan dating this bastard child and I don't understand why you do," he said angrily directing the last part at his father.

Without waiting for his grandfather or anyone to answer Logan stood up with a force so strong he nearly knocked over his chair. "That's enough!" he shouted in a voice so deathly low that Rory had never heard it before and certainly wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of it, ever. "Don't ever call Rory something like that ever again, that was uncalled for and she sure as hell didn't deserve it. If you really want to know why I'm dating her then I'll tell you," he said, still unbelievably angry at his father.

"Well go on," Mitchum said, appearing unfazed by Logan's sudden outburst, but inside he was very unsure of what would happen. He had never heard his son speak to anyone like that, not even him.

"I'm with her because she is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would be a fool to let her go. She knows me better than anyone, and she is _everything_ to me so I strongly advise you not to speak to her like that again. I could stand here all day and tell you how in love I am with Rory, but I know you'll never listen so i won't even try, but she-," he stopped as he noticed the shocked looks on the faces around him and the words he had let slip out came back to him. He looked over at Rory and saw she had tears in her eyes. He didn't know what to think though, he assumed she was angry or scared or wanted to get away from him as soon as possible.

He couldn't come up with anymore scenarios because in a second Rory was standing up kissing him. He kissed her back fervently, desperate for more, to be as close to her as possible. She hadn't left, hadn't run, he had said he loved her and here she was, seconds later kissing him. He still couldn't think straight he was so happy. He had forgotten where they were and by this point his hands were dangerously close to cupping her ass and pulling her even closer to him when Honor coughed to bring them out of their revere.

It worked and when Rory came to her senses she realized what they had just done in front of Logan's whole family and if Honor hadn't stopped them it could have been far worse. Her face turned beat red and she buried her face in Logan's chest, his arms sill wrapped around her waist. Logan was too happy to care about his family right now and he placed a kiss on the top of Rory's head, still grinning.

"Well as fun as this has been, I think we'll be leaving now. Grandfather, Honor, it was good to see you both," he said and then led Rory out of the dining room to get their coats. They walked out to the car and he opened her door for her to get in before going to his side and pulling out of the driveway. The ride back was silent, both thinking about the events that had occurred.

Rory couldn't believe Logan felt all that about her, let alone admitted it to her and his family. She had thought he would be scared if she had told him she loved him or even hinted at it, she looked over at him and suddenly realized he may not have meant it. He could have been saying it just to appease his family or maybe it just slipped out and he didn't actually mean it. She had been so excited when she heard him say it, she didn't even think, just kissed him and now she was regretting acting so quickly.

Logan was beginning to feel nervous, Rory hadn't said anything since they left or since he had made his confession for that matter. He glanced over at her before returning his eyes to the road, she seemed unsure about something, he could tell by the way she bit her lip. He always loved that adorable habit she had when she was nervous. Before he could say anything she beat him to it.

"Did you mean it?" she asked hesitantly. As soon as he heard her question he pulled over on the side of the road and pulled her to him. He kissed her with so much passion and force she was glad they were sitting down or else she was positive she would have collapsed due to weak knees. When he pulled back he looked her in the eye.

"Every word," he told her. Looking into his eyes she saw nothing but honesty and an intense amount of love she was sure was reflected in her own.

"I love you Logan," she said, a huge smile on her face and her eyes tearing up.

"I love you too Rory, so much," he said with a matching grin and then kissed her again, this time softer and sweet.

They made the trip back to Yale and once back he kissed her and carried her to his dorm, never breaking their kiss. He laid her on the bed and preceded to plant kisses down her neck. They made love to each other that night and fell asleep in each other's arms, both never wanting to fall asleep any differently.


	13. Chapter 13 Life and Death

Chapter 13

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Hey guys! I have been getting amazing reviews lately and I seriously can't thank all of you enough! I love hearing your opinions and a few of them from recent chapters were so funny. If you have anything you want to see happen in this story, I am very open to suggestions and don't hesitate to tell me your ideas. I know a lot of people who read fan fiction are pretty hardcore Sophie shippers (like me, lol) and if you are than you should check out my Instagram account rory_and_loganhuntz I make a lot of edits and I'm biased but I think they are pretty good! Anyway I just wanted to say thanks and enjoy!**

"Logan Elias Huntzberger! What is taking so long, you're worse than me and Steph!" This is what Logan heard as he zipped up his suit case and took a final look around his room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. This weekend was one of the LDB's biggest trips of the year and he and Rory were driving to the airport with Colin, Steph, and Finn. Rory was currently waiting for him in the living room and when he walked out of his bedroom he immediately began laughing at the sight before him.

Rory was sitting upside down on the couch, her head hanging off the seat and her legs up on the back of the couch. She looked at him from her position and smiled. "Hey, you ready?" she asked.

"Ace, what are you doing?" he asked, still laughing.

"I have the hiccups, I've heard this works," she said and then following with a hiccup. "Or not," she sat up and got off the couch.

"Maybe just try water next time," he said, kissing her quickly and then leading her out of the dorm to meet the other three by the car. When they got there Colin was outside the SUV impatiently tapping his foot.

"Finally!" he said upon seeing them. Logan rolled his eyes and loaded his stuff in the trunk before opening the back door for Rory to get in and scooting in next to her. Colin was driving up front with Steph next to him and Finn occupied the back.

"Keep it in your pants Colin," Rory said as she buckled her seat belt and Logan smirked at the exasperated look on Colin's face.

"Whatever reporter girl, are we ready now?" he asked.

"I thought Stephanie removed the stick up your ass," Finn said dryly.

"Shut up," he grumbled while the others in the car snickered at the comment. He pulled out of the parking lot and soon they were parked outside the Huntzberger jet hanger, where the plane was fueled and ready to go. The guys took all the luggage to the plane, while the girls walked in front of them and boarded first.

Rory and Steph got situated with a movie and the boys set up a poker game. About 2 hours into the flight the boys found Rory asleep and Steph still watching movies. Logan picked her up and took her into the bedroom in the back of the plane. He took her shoes off and tucked her in, after stripping down to his boxers he slipped in next to her and she cuddled up to his side. He smiled and placed a kiss on her head and they slept for the remainder of the flight.

By the time they arrived the couple had woken up and when the plane landed they all exited and took in the scenery. For this particular event they had traveled to St. Bart to escape the cold East Coast weather. They piled into the waiting limo and were soon on the way to the hotel. Logan had made reservations at a 5-star hotel for the LDB knowing full well he would receive many complaints if he hadn't.

"Are we there yet?" Finn whined from his seat.

"Almost," Rory replied exasperatedly, this was the 10th time they had heard this question. "We have about 10 minutes left Finn."

"Fine," he said. About 2 minutes later he asked again, "Are we there yet?"

"Finn we will get there when we get there," Logan told him sternly.

"But I have to pee," he said like a child.

"Well you should have thought about that when we were still on the plane," Rory said.

"Are we-," he started to ask again but Logan cut him off.

"Ask again and we'll take away your alcohol," Logan said.

"You two sound like his parents," Steph said giggling. Logan simply smirked and kissed Rory while she held down a blush.

" _Daddy_ when will we get there?" Finn asked in a childish voice.

" _Mommy_ I heard you and Daddy making noises in your room last night, why was that?" Steph asked in the same small voice. They all laughed, even Colin and soon the car pulled up in front of the hotel. Logan got out first and turned to offer Rory his hand. She took it and they walked into the lobby, followed by Colin and Steph, and Finn. Logan went to check them in while the rest met the remaining LDB members in the lobby.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" the woman asked as he approached the check in desk.

"We need to check in to our block of rooms," Logan answered.

"Ok and what name is the reservation under?" she asked, looking Logan up and down, much to his chagrin.

"They're all under Huntzberger," he told her. A moment of realization crossed over her face and she looked at him again.

"Well, Mr. Huntzberger here are your room keys and if there is _anything_ I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask," she said, he voice full of innuendo. Logan couldn't believe this type of behavior used to turn him on. Now it repulsed him and he only wanted one woman to be offering him anything like that. This was only confirmed when he felt an arm wrap around his middle and Rory leaned against his side.

"Excuse me you have to wait in line, I'm with a guest right now," the woman told her, still oblivious.

Logan laughed at Rory's look of 'What did you just say to me'. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Ace be nice," he whispered in her ear, knowing full well she wouldn't be. Rory never took kindly to other women eyeing Logan like a piece of meat or assuming he would cheat on her.

"I'm his girlfriend," she said, as though speaking to a toddler, and letting this woman know Logan was not hers for the taking.

"Ok then and remember Mr. Huntzberger, if there's _anything_ day or night," she reminded him as though Rory had never shown up.

"Oh I think he'll be pretty busy tonight," Rory said and then kissed Logan before they walked over towards there group.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked her laughing.

"Not today no," she said smirking at the look on the woman's face they had left behind.

"I love you so much," he said leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too," she told him and pressed her lips to his.

"Ok lovebirds let's get this show on the road," Steph said, pulling Rory away from Logan, she was met by a whimper from both of them. "Oh get over it," she said. Steph, Rory and the other girls went up to the large suit the reserved for all of them to get ready together. Tonight was the first party and that meant tuxedos and ball gowns. Steph and Rory had picked there dresses out weeks ago when they went shopping and couldn't wait to finally wear them.

"Ror, come on we have to curl your hair," Steph said excitedly as she sat Rory down in one of the chairs. Rory did her makeup while Steph curled her hair and once she was done they switched spots. Rory straightened Steph's hair before pulling it into an elegant bun on the top of her head. They got dressed and were soon ready to go.

Rory's dress was a deep red silk ball gown with a strapless low cut sweetheart neckline lined with gems. She wore matching silver pumps and her makeup was a light smoky eye and a red lip. He hair was curled and half of it was pulled back.

Steph's dress was an emerald green empire gown with nude heels and her hair up in a bun. Her makeup was light and natural with the exception of her bright pink lips.

The girls all walked out of the dressing room and into the ball room where the guys were waiting. Steph immediately went over to Colin and they headed to the bar. Rory spotted Logan and stopped for a moment. He looked amazing, he wore a fitting black suit and tie and his hair was in its usual naturally messy style. He was talking and laughing with a group of LDB guys, she recognized Robert, Seth, and Finn, but the rest she had never met. She made her way to them and smiled when Logan looked at her and his mouth dropped open.

"Hello boys," she greeted. They all looked her up and down, which normally she wouldn't have liked, but she knew it would get a rise out of Logan.

"Rory," Robert said, kissing her hand. Logan's jaw clenched at the sight of the gesture, of course he trusted Rory, without a doubt. However, he did not trust Robert or half the other men in this room. Most LDB men knew Rory was off limits, she was Logan's girl, but some didn't care. Robert dropped her hand and added, "It's good to see you."

"Um, you too Robert," she said uncomfortably, she didn't want to be rude, but she had always thought Robert was a bit sleazy and he did make her uncomfortable. Logan must have noticed this because he was quick to react.

"Ace you look gorgeous," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her lightly, so he didn't ruin her lipstick. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Thank you, you look very hansom yourself. Very James Bond," she said, placing her hand on his chest.

"Damn Huntz, you're a lucky man," one of the guys said, looking at Rory.

"Why haven't you left him for me yet, Love?" Finn asked her, joking.

"I love him too much," she said and then kissed Logan again, who was smirking.

"So no chance you'll be available anytime soon?" another guy teased.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Logan said tightening his hold on her. "If you'll excuse us, Ace let's go dance?" he stated more the asked, wanting to get her away from leering eyes.

"Sure," she said, smiling and taking his hand, following him to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her close to him. She placed her hands on his chest, in between them.

"I hate Robert," he said, as soon as they started dancing.

"Yeah, I'm not all that fond of him either," she said, smiling at his jealous behavior.

"I mean it's no secret he likes you, he's asked you out before. But seriously can't the guy take a hint? I mean we're together and your clearly not interested," he said.

"Yeah I know, but there's not much we can do about it and I tend to ignore him," she said. Logan looked over her shoulder and noticed people were watching the two of them.

"I swear people are just standing around waiting for us to break up, it's ridiculous," he said starting to laugh.

"I know the other day you had class and I went to get coffee, some girl asked if we had broken up because you weren't with me and she looked way too excited," she said, laughing with him.

"Come on, let's give them something to watch," he told her, with that they began to waltz around the ballroom. They looked as though they had done this together thousands of times, they moved effortlessly and gracefully. Logan twirled her out and she returned perfectly into his embraced. When they were about done, he dipped her low and brought her back up for a passionate kiss. They were both grinning by the end and the looks on people's faces were hilarious.

They made their way to the bar and ordered a scotch and a martini. They found Steph and Colin and walked over to them. "That was quite some show," Steph said, smirking. This made them all laugh and soon they were joined by Finn.

"Love, that was amazing, I didn't know you dance like that," he said, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah well Ms. Patty did a number on me," she said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, what else can you do Ace?" Logan teased her, smirking.

"You know what I can do Huntzberger," she said so only he could hear it, then added in her usual voice to the rest of the group, "I can do the tango."

"Come love, you must dance with me," he said.

"Sounds good Finny, hold my drink," she said, directing the last part at Logan and handing him her martini and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Finn lead her away to the dance floor and they began dancing. True to her word Rory knew how to tango and that's just what they did. Finn was rather good at and Rory wasn't really surprised by that. It was a basic form of the dance but impressive none the less. Finn picked her up by her waist and held her up when the song finished.

They made their way back to their friends who were just as shocked as most others in the room. "Ace you've holding back on me," Logan said pulling her to him.

"No I haven't we just haven't had the opportunity to do the tango," She said smirking.

"My god, Huntz she has your smirk," Colin said.

"What?" Rory said confused.

"Oh, she does," Steph agreed.

"Oh great you're hard enough to say no to with the eyes, but now it'll be nearly impossible," Logan said kissing her.

"Love you will be my downfall," Finn said dramatically making them all laugh.

They all stayed and partied until around 2:30 in the morning, by which time Rory and Steph were too exhausted to move. The two couples went upstairs to their rooms on the top floor and Finn left with a red head.

Logan and Rory, made it up to their room and got ready for bed. Rory put on one of Logan's shirts and he left on his boxers before crawling into bed. Logan put his arms around Rory and she laid her head on his chest, just like they always did. "Goodnight Ace," Logan said, kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Logan, I love you," she said, her eyes getting heavy and getting closer to falling asleep.

"I love you too Ace," he said smiling. He listened to the sound of her breathing even out and soon he fell asleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14 Pool Day

Chapter 14

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Hey guys! This is kind of a filler chapter but I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to get this up, I hope you enjoy!**

Logan woke up before Rory and watched her sleep for a while, he couldn't believe how much he loved the woman lying in his arms, he would do anything for her. He felt her start to stir and placed small open mouthed kisses on her lips, nose, and cheeks. When she woke up and he saw her beautiful blue eyes he kissed her full on the mouth.

"Good morning," she said happily and slightly out of breath when they pulled apart.

"Morning gorgeous," he said kissing her lightly again. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes again.

"I love waking up with you," she told him.

"I love waking up with you too Ace," he said grinning. He felt her smile against his skin and then he kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get up, get breakfast and some coffee," he suggested, his voice muffled by her hair.

"Ok," she said softly and placed a light kiss on his chest before sitting up. They walked out into the living area of their suite and Logan called for room service, ordering a large amount of food for them. Rory was making coffee in the attached kitchen and soon came in with two mugs for them. They sat on the couch and talked while they waited on their food.

There was a knock on the door and Logan got up to open it. Expecting their breakfast, he was surprised when Stephanie came bursting through the door. "Roooooorrrrrrrryyyyyy," Steph called as she walked through the suite and towards the couch.

"It's too early to be that happy Steph," Logan said, following her and resuming his spot next to Rory. She leaned against him again when he sat down and he placed a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Aww, you guys are so cute," Stephanie gushed over the couple in front of her.

"Oh please you and Colin are just the same," Rory pointed out blushing.

"Well sometimes but not like that," she said. "Anyway I came to get you because we are going to the pool."

"Not until I've had breakfast we're not," Rory said.

"Fine, meet me downstairs when you're done, I'll get us some chairs," Steph told her.

"Sounds good, are the boys joining us?" Rory asked.

"Actually they'll probably hit the gym, which is what I plan to do after we eat. Save us some chairs though, we'll come down after," Logan said.

"Oh yeah can't afford to lose those washboard abs babe," Rory said running her hand over his 6 pack.

"Only the best for you Ace," he teased her.

"Ok I'm out before you two start having sex on that couch," Steph said, making Rory blush again, and then headed out the door.

"Are we really that couple?" Logan asked.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked him.

"I mean the couple that's so in love they disgust everyone around them," Logan clarified.

"You know I think we are, but I'm not about to stop anytime soon, I like how we are with each other," she told him.

"I wouldn't change it for anything Ace," he said and before they could say anything else there was a knock on the door. This time it was their food and they soon began eating. Once they had finished Rory went to get ready to meet Steph downstairs and Logan cleaned up breakfast. She came out of their room clad in her navy blue sandals and her thin white cotton sundress.

"What no bikini Ace?" Logan teased her as she made her way over to him.

"You'll get to see that when you come down to the pool," she said and kissed him quickly before grabbing her pool bag and heading for the door.

"Bye, love you" she called and then shut the door behind her. Logan shook his head, grinning and went to change for the gym.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan and Colin went over to the rows of cabanas by the Pool to look for the girls. Finn had gone to get the three of them drinks, claiming "it's never too early to drink on vacation." They hadn't had much luck locating their girlfriends yet, they had passed by a group of guys gathered around one of the cabanas but didn't see anyone else.

They reserved another one and waited for Rory and Steph to show up at some point. After about 10 minutes of waiting they called them but got their voicemails. Logan heard one of the guys in the group near them say something that peaked his interest. "You sure you won't need any help taking care of that sunscreen, I'd be more than happy to assist," the guy said.

Logan rolled his eyes, a couple months ago he would have been one of those losers surrounding whatever hot girl was there. Now he was only looking forward to seeing Ace in her bikini.

"I'm fine really," the girl responded. Logan recognized that voice though. That was his Ace. Quickly he stood up and made his way over, pushing through the crowed of men surrounding his girlfriend and Steph.

"Popular aren't we?" Logan commented with a smirk.

"Hey!" Rory said excitedly and hopped up from her chair to meet him.

"Dude wait your turn," one of the guys griped at Logan's presence. "I was talking to her."

"Yeah I'm not waiting in line to talk to my girlfriend," Logan said dryly and wrapped his arms around Rory's bare waist and pulled her into his side. She looked great in her blue and white tie dye string bikini and he was having a hard time not simply having his way with her in the cabana behind them.

"Yes, you have special access," Rory said running her finger through his hair and looking up at him.

"I better have the only access," he growled and kissed her passionately.

"I promise," she teased and kissed him again.

"Ok beat it," Logan said, turning to the group of guys.

"Why should we? The ladies would miss are company," one of the others in the group said.

"Because these lovely women are taken and no one here is enjoying your company as it is," Colin said coming up and wrapping his arms around Steph from behind.

"I think we should let the ladies decide that," the man said, leering at Rory.

"Well while we wait for their decision perhaps introductions are necessary, Logan Huntzberger," Logan said in a slightly menacing tone. The guys all paled at the name and hearing Colin's only scared them further.

"Colin McCrea," Colin added.

"Um… we'll… we'll leave you ladies with…" the man trailed off as they all scattered in their different directions.

"Steph when did our boyfriends turn into cave men?" Rory teased.

"Very funny Ace," he said in a husky tone and kissed her.

"Well mission accomplished, their gone now," Steph said laughing.

"Yes, but now I have no one to help me rub this in," Rory sighed holding up the sun tan lotion.

"I'd be more than happy Ace," Logan said pulling her flush against him and giving her another deep kiss.

Two hours later the group was still at the pool, Steph and Colin swimming, Finn hitting on a red head he had seen. And Rory and Logan were sitting in the chairs near the cabana, Logan was on the chair and Rory sat in front of him, between his legs resting against his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. Logan looked down and saw Rory smiling up at him. He placed a light kiss on her lips and asked, "What are smiling at?"

"You," she said simply.

"Any particular reason?" he asked, amused.

"Nope," she said.

"Ok Ace" he laughed and kissed her again.

"Come on let's go in the pool," Rory said, getting up and grabbing his hand. He followed her and noticed she was walking toward the stairs that led into the water. He was going to make it a bit more exciting. Logan tugged on her arm, pulling her flush against his chest.

"Logan what are you-," Rory started but was cut off when Logan picked her up in his arms and she squealed but quickly wrapped her legs around his waist before he jumped into the water. They landed together in a splash and Logan brought them up to the surface, still holding her in his arms.

"I hate you," she said when they came up.

"No Ace, you looooovvveee me," he said dramatically, kissing her cheek.

"Not right now I don't," she said defiantly, though still hadn't made a move to get out of his embrace.

"What about now?" he asked, leaning his head to kiss her neck.

"Nope," she said, having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"What about now?" he asked, sucking on her pulse point.

"Nope," she said in a breathier tone. He knew he was getting to her and wasn't going to stop.

"What about now?" he asked again, cupping her breast under the water.

"No," she said, biting back a moan as she felt his hand massage her through the thin material of her bikini.

"Now?" he asked huskily before kissing her long and passionately.

"Maybe just a little bit," she said breathlessly, now smiling.

"I knew it!" Logan said smirking and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever Huntzberger," Rory said and leaned against him, laying her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"I love you too Ace," he said and kissed her hair before laying his head on hers. And he did love her, more than anything. Their moment was interrupted when Finn come back and jumped into the water near them, splashing the couple and sending Steph into a fit of giggles.

"Finn!" Rory shrieked, surprised more than anything.

"Yes Love?" he asked, seemingly oblivious.

"It's a lost cause Ace," Logan said chuckling and pulling her back to him.


	15. Chapter 15 The Other Dinner

Chapter 15

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: OMG! What's this? An update? I know, it's been so long and I feel so bad but I'm trying to get on a better schedule and keep writing, so look forward to a couple new chapters very soon!**

"Do we have to go home?" Rory whined as the group of 5 boarded the Huntzberger jet Monday morning. It had taken a lot of convincing to get Rory to miss her classes Monday so they could stay an extra night and now she didn't even want to leave.

"We do Ace, but I promise we'll come back," Logan told her as the couple took their seats next to each other on the plane. "Maybe next time just the two us," he suggested, whispering suggestively in her ear.

"I'd like that," she said, kissing him lightly and then buckling her seat belt and pulling out her book. Logan knew he'd lost her as soon as the book came out and he pulled out his own.

"Hey Huntz you ready for a round of pok…?" Colin started to ask but railed off as he saw the scene in front of him, "Aw damn, they took out the books," he said and retreated back to seat to watch a movie with Finn and Steph. Rory and Logan smirked at each other and returned to their reading.

Hours later they were back in New Haven and parked outside Steph and Rory's dorm. Steph decided she was going to go back with the boys and hang out longer but Rory had work to do and she wanted to call her mom. She refused Logan's offer to walk her to her door, but that obviously didn't stop him from doing so. Once he and the rest of their friends had left and she was in her dorm, Rory went straight to her bedroom to call her mother and fill her in on the weekends events. Her mom always liked hearing about her exciting trips with the Life and Death Brigade.

She had just sat down on her bed when her phone started ringing and her grandmother's number stared back at her.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Rory said, bursting into the boy's dorm and taking her seat on Logan's lap. It was now around 6:00 and the guys and Steph had been discussing what to do for dinner. Rory had just finished her work she wanted to get done and came to deliver Logan's bad news.

"For what?" Logan asked, not knowing what could have happened, and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ok, so when I got back to my dorm I sat down to call my mom, but right before I could dial the number my grandmother called me. I answered, which was my first mistake, and then she started on about how grandpa had heard from Elias that we had dinner with him and your parents two weeks ago. Well she was appalled that she had waited so long before having you over for dinner. She told me it was just unacceptable that she hasn't met you properly as my boyfriend, even though she knew you before I did, but don't get me started on that. So, long story short, even though that was pretty long, you have been invited to Friday night dinner this week. Now I'm not sure if I can get you out of it. I could say that you're sick, or maybe that you have another function to attend, ooh I could say-," Logan cut of her rambling with a long, searing kiss. "That was a very nice way of telling me to shut up."

"Ok Ace from what I heard, Richard talked to Elias and now I'm going to Friday night dinner, which I'm fine with. I figured we would have to sooner or later. As far as me knowing her before you, I hardly ever see your grandparents so I can sort of see where she's coming from on that. Yes, that was a very long story, but I'm happy to go to dinner. So no, we will not be making up any stories about my health or my plans. I'm assuming you did call your mom after your grandmother so what did she say about it? I thought kissing you would come across better than, shut up."

"Aw you ramble like me," she swooned, kissing him again. "I did call my mom and she laughed for like 5 minutes and then hung up to, and I quote, 'add this to the list of reasons why we don't answer the phone when grandma calls'," Rory pouted.

"Aw poor baby," Logan said, laughing a little and kissing her temple.

"Wait a minute!" Finn shouted. "She walked in, spewing a thousand words a second and you understood her?!" he asked Logan incredulously.

"Yes," the couple answered simultaneously.

"Then I answered her," Logan said.

"And I answered the question he asked in the answer," Rory said.

"Then I laughed at her answer to the question I asked in the answer," Logan said.

"That was weird," Colin said.

"Very," Steph agreed.

"You two spend too much time together," Colin told them.

"Impossible!" they answered at the same time again.

"Way too much time," Finn said, agreeing with Colin.

"Whatever, what's for dinner?" Rory asked.

"We were thinking of just going over to the pub, I was about to call you to meet us," Logan said.

"Sounds good to me, I could really go for a burger," she said, standing up and pulling him with her.

"You guys ready?" Logan asked their friends who were still staring at them with blank faces.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Do you think we could still make a run for it?" Rory asked as she stood outside the Gilmore mansion with Logan and Lorelai.

"We could always just hide in the bushes if she comes out," Logan said.

"Oh please, you two will be fine. Rory you're the favorite, Logan they think you walk on water, I however should just leave," Lorelai said, turning back to the car only to be pulled back by Rory.

"Oh no we are all going, Logan ring the bell," Rory said.

"Why should I ring it, they're your grandparents," he said incredulously.

"Yes, but this is so they can meet you," she said.

"You would be here either way," he pointed out.

"You might end up sleeping alone for a couple weeks," she said.

"I'm ringing it, I'm ringing it," Logan said with mock fear on his face and raising his hands in surrender. He rang the doorbell and the group was quickly greeted by Emily.

"Your late," she said, looking at Lorelai.

"So are they," Lorelai said.

"Yes, but they're kids, you are an adult," Emily said, motioning from them to walk in. "Hello Rory, Logan how are you two?"

"We're good Grandma," Rory said.

"Just fine Emily, how are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm wonderful," she said.

The maid took their coats and Emily led them into the sitting room where Richard was getting drinks.

"Hi grandpa," Rory said as they walked in.

"Rory, hello," he said, giving his granddaughter a hug. "And Logan, how are you?" he asked, shaking Logan's hand.

"I'm well sir, and yourself?" Logan asked.

"Fit as a fiddle, what can I get everyone to drink?" Richard asked them as they all took their seats. Emily sat in one of the chairs in the front while Rory and Logan took one of the loveseats and Lorelai the one across from it.

"Just a club soda grandpa," Rory said.

"One club soda, a scotch for you Logan?" Richard asked.

"Yes sir," Logan said.

"I'll have a gin martini dad," Lorelai said.

"Alright then," Richard commented and then went back to making drinks.

"So Rory how did you and Logan meet?" Emily asked.

Rory didn't want to tell her grandmother that Logan had hit on her in a bar, where she had told him off for trying to sleep with her, and didn't know what else to say. She looked at Logan who smirked at her before answering.

"We actually met through mutual friends, I believe you know Colin McCrea and Stephanie Vanderbilt," Logan answered smoothly.

"Oh yes, they fine young people, Richard and I know their parent quite well," Emily said, seemingly happy with how the couple got together.

"Ah yes, as well as the Morgans, do you know their son Finnegan?" Richard asked, handing them all their drinks. "Quite a fine young man, very studious from what I hear."

Rory and Logan nearly choked on their drinks trying not to laugh at this. Finn was anything but studious, in fact Rory didn't think he had ever been to a class.

"Um yes, grandpa we know Finn," Rory said, neglecting to confirm or deny the second statement. "So, Grandpa how's the business?" she asked in an effort to change the subject.

The rest of dinner went smoothly with Emily only mentioning weddings, babies, and Cape Cod about 10 times. Rory was thankful her grandparents liked Logan and that this dinner had gone far better than any of the other times her past boyfriends had met her grandparents. By the time dessert had finished Rory and Logan were ready to get back to Yale and enjoy their weekend.

"I really wish we could stay longer but I'm afraid we have an early day tomorrow," Logan said, motioning to Rory next to him.

"Oh an early day we're so sorry to keep you two waiting," Emily said, standing up.

"I really wish we could stay longer grandma, those apples were amazing," Rory said referencing the candy apples they had for dessert.

"Beatrice get their coats," Emily called to the maid as she led the couple and Lorelai to the door.

"Drive safe and we'll see you next week girls," Richard said before closing the door behind the three.

"That wasn't so bad," Logan commented as they walked towards their cars.

"If you don't count them planning our wedding and the names of our kids than no it wasn't so bad," Rory said.

"It was better than my parents Ace," he reminded her.

"That's true," she agreed.

"Ok sweets I've got to get going, are you coming home this weekend?" Lorelai asked.

"No I'm staying with Logan, we're still pretty tired from our trip last weekend," Rory said, knowing full well she and Logan may spend the weekend in bed but they wouldn't be sleeping.

"Ok call me soon," Lorelai said, giving Rory a hug and then getting in the car and leaving.

"Ready to head back Ace?" Logan asked, opening the door for her.

"Yeah I want to get back and go to bed," she said.

"Really you're tired already?" he asked a little concerned.

"Who said anything about sleeping," she said, kissing him and then sliding into the car. Logan walked around to the driver's side with one thought, _God I love her._


	16. Chapter 16 Where the Heart is

Chapter 16

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

"So Ace, any regrets?" Logan asked, his voice slightly muffled by Rory's hair, where he had rested his head.

"About that?" Rory asked, incredulously, her eyes wide, referring to what they had just done. They were lying in Logan's bed after what ended up being round 3 for the morning. She felt Logan's chest shake with laughter under her cheek.

"You better not have any regrets about that," he growled in her ear, causing her to giggle. "No, I meant our plans for Spring Break."

"Oh that?" she teased and at his nod answered, "Absolutely none." She placed a feather light kiss on his lips and then returned her head to its spot on his chest.

Considering their recent vacation just two weeks ago, the couple decided neither one of them felt like going away and that their Spring Break would be better spent together in Logan's dorm. It was only Wednesday, and so far, they had spent three days in bed together, only getting up to eat, use the bathroom, or shower which they did together as well.

Rory felt a little guilty for not going home to see her mom for the break, but the thought of leaving Logan for a week was far from appealing especially knowing he wasn't going anywhere either. She had been spending less and less time in Stars Hollow since she began dating Logan, simply because she would much rather spend her free time with her boyfriend and her friends at Yale. Lorelai had called her out on it a few days ago and hadn't been happy with Rory's decision not to come home that week. Rory had been thinking about her mother's words for the last few days and it was starting to bother her.

"Ace?" Logan asked, pulling her out of her revere.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I asked if you wanted to get some breakfast, are you ok?" he asked, concerned. He had noticed her spaced out look and lately it seemed like something was bothering her.

"Oh yeah, fine," she said, unconvincingly.

"Rory, what's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, looking in her eyes. Her heart swooned at the term of endearment and at use of her real name, knew he was serious.

"It's just… I… it's really stupid… but…I just…," She tried to get it out, but couldn't bring herself to ask him what she wanted.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"Do you think we spend too much time together?" she asked bluntly. To say he was surprised at the question would be an understatement.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean do you think we spend too much time together? Do you think we're too attached, that we don't do anything but spend time with each other?" she asked.

Logan thought about the question, still not sure what to make of it. Sure, they did spend a great deal of time together, maybe more than average couples normally do. Up until now he hadn't thought it was a bad thing. He hadn't put much thought into how often he was with Rory, mainly because he was spending his time exactly how he wanted to. However, if she thought spending a lot of time together was a bad thing maybe they needed to cool things off, take some time apart before she felt suffocated and he lost her for good. The thought of seeing her less than he wanted to made him sick to his stomach, but if this would help her feel better than so be it.

"Well I would say we spend a lot of time together, I don't know about too much, but it is a majority of our time. Look Ace, I love you, you know I love you so naturally I like spending a lot of my time with you, but if you think we should take a break, cool off, or settle down a little-," he barely got the thought out before she cut him off.

"Oh my God, NO!" she all but yelled, sitting up quickly and looking down at him. "That's not what I meant at all. I love you too Logan, so much, I don't want to take a break, or cool anything off, or settle down. Not now, not ever, no, no, no, that is NOT what I meant," she hurried to explain.

"Thank God, don't scare me like that Ace," he said, relieved and pulled her back down and into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I just… I had a talk with my mom and she wasn't happy about me not coming home this week and accused me of spending all my time with you and not coming home as often to see her except for Friday night dinner. I just got all paranoid that we were doing something wrong, which I don't think we are, but what she said just freaked me out," Rory said.

"It's ok Ace, I understand, but if you were so freak out why didn't you say something earlier?" he asked her, placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"I don't know, I guess I thought it was kind of stupid," she admitted.

"Ace, if you're that worried about something then it's not stupid, you can talk to me about it," he told her sternly, he wanted to know she can talk to him about anything, no matter how small she thinks the problem is.

"I know," she said, placing a kiss on his chest. "I just don't know what to do, she basically wants me to spend less time with you to make her happier, and that's not going to happen."

"Well it sounds like she just misses you Ace, I know I would," he told her, burying his head in her neck and breathing in her scent. "Maybe you should spend some time Lorelai, shop, have a movie night, go home for a few days," he suggested, he would miss her while she was gone but she hadn't gone to see her mom in a while.

"I am home," she told him with a sigh, closing her eyes and snuggling deeper into his chest. She was surprised at how true that was. Home was no longer where she had grown up, it was where Logan was and while part of that scared her she also knew she was happier with him than anywhere else.

Logan felt his heart melt at those words, knowing that she felt safe and at home when she was with him. If it was possible to fall in love with someone twice he just did. Part of him was scared about the fact that he felt the same and he had never needed someone to make him feel that way, never. It was a feeling he was unfamiliar with but with Rory it felt natural, it felt safe. He tightened his arm around her, holding her as close as possible and with his other hand, lifted her chin to kiss her sweetly but passionately. When he pulled back a couple minutes later due to lack of air, he looked at her with a huge grin on his face.

"I love you so much Ace," he said.

"I love you too Logan, more than you'll ever know," she said with a smile that rivaled his and then kissed him again, effectively starting round 4.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Per Logan's advice Rory had left Yale late Friday afternoon after a lengthy goodbye with her boyfriend and headed to Stars Hollow. She was starting to feel more than a little pathetic on the drive there. It had been about 30 minutes and she was currently driving past Luke's, her favorite place in Stars Hollow and the only thing she could think about was how much she missed Logan and she had just spent the last 6 days with him in his dorm. She had fallen for him faster than even she had expected in the 4 months they had been together, and apparently, she had fallen a lot harder as well.

She drove her blue Prius to the Crap Shack and opened the trunk to get her bag. She reached in and picked up her purple duffle but before closing the trunk noticed something lying inside. She picked up the envelope and immediately noticed Logan's neat scrawl across the outside spelling out Ace. She set her bag down and opened the note. She read it through and smiled at his words.

 _Ace,_

 _When you find this, you will probably just be getting to your mom's house and in the 30 minutes you've been gone I can assure you I already miss you like crazy. I know, I'm pathetic, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Enjoy your visit with your mom and your classic Gilmore Girl movie night. Check your key chain first._

 _Love,_

 _Master and Commander_

Rory quickly located her keys in her purse and searched for what he meant. It was then she noticed that the key she had for Logan's dorm had been replaced by a new one with the engraving _Home_ on it. Looking back at the note she saw that he had written something else.

 _P.S. I changed the one I have for your dorm too_

She felt tears spring to her eyes. _Home is where the heart is_ she thought as she looked down at her new key. She was suddenly overcome with love and adoration for her boyfriend and whished he was here with her.

Before going inside the house, she dried her eyes and put her keys back in her purse along with the note. Picking up her duffle bag again, Rory headed up to her child hood house and walked through the door. "Mom!" she called.

"Marco!" Lorelai yelled back.

"Polo!" Rory answered, following her mother's voice into the kitchen.

"Hey sweets," Lorelai said, getting up from the table giving her daughter a hug.

"Hey mom," Rory said happily, hugging her mother back.

"So you didn't completely forget about me?" Lorelai teased.

"Mom, I'm sorry I've just been really busy lately," Rory said, genuinely sorry she hadn't been back in a while.

"Busy with Logan?" Lorelai asked, trying to joke but Rory picked up on a disdainful tone at Logan's name.

"Um…yeah and school and the paper," Rory said, faltering slightly due to the unexpected tone her mother had used.

"So you ready for a classic Gilmore Movie night?" Lorelai asked, wanting to get off the subject of Logan.

"Always," Rory said.

"Good because we are going all out…" Lorelai said as she began to list all the many things they would need to get for tonight.

Rory smiled as she listened to her mother's rambling, it felt good to spend time with her again. The two Lorelai's soon made their way to Luke's for dinner before their major night. Upon entering Rory saw Lane behind the counter pouring coffee. "Lane!" she squealed causing her friend to look up.

"Rory!" Lane said excitedly, setting down the coffee and running to hug her oldest friend.

"How are you? How's Zach? And the band?" Rory asked quickly as they made their way back to the counter to sit down, Lorelai in tow.

"I'm great! Zach is amazing, so sweet but so Rock and Roll and the band is awesome we just booked a new gig for next week," Lane rattled off. "And what about you? How are you and Logan?"

"I'm great and Logan is just…the best, seriously, he's so great and I love him so much," Rory told her.

"Aw that's great, you guys are so good together," Lane said, truly happy for her best friend. "Oh I have to get back to work but come by tomorrow, we'll talk."

"Definitely," Rory agreed before turning back to mother who had sat at the counter next to her.

"So Logan is good?" Lorelai asked, trying to keep the disgust out of her voice but failing.

"Yeah," Rory said but still picked up on the tone her mother had apparently reserved for Logan, "Is everything ok?" Rory asked.

"Just fine," Lorelai said as if it were obvious and then quickly changed the subject.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"So then Kirk says 'My clothes are at Taylors house'. Meanwhile Taylor is standing there fuming, vain popping out of his forehead in the middle of a town hall meeting," Lorelai told her daughter as the two giggled hysterically at Kirk's latest naked incident.

"I can't believe that," Rory said, through fits of laughter.

"It was definitely one of his best," Lorelai said.

"Definitely," Rory said, starting to calm down a bit.

"Ok kid let's get these movies started," Lorelai said.

"Sounds good," Rory said, getting up to put the first movie in. "Why don't you go ahead and order the pizza, I'll go get the candy from the kitchen."

"Ok," Lorelai said and looked around for her phone. "Hey Ror can you call my phone, I can't find it."

"Here you can call it," Rory said, tossing her phone to her mother.

Lorelai opened her daughters phone, pressed 1 and listened for the sound of ringing. She almost fell out of her seat when she heard a voice come through Rory's phone.

"Hey Ace," Logan said.

"Logan?" Lorelai asked, confused.

"Lorelai? Where's Ace, is everything ok?" Logan asked, worried.

"Rory's fine, why do you have my phone?" Lorelai asked.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"I called my phone from Rory's and you answered," Lorelai explained.

"You called my phone, you must have hit the wrong number on speed dial," Logan said.

"Yeah I guess so," Lorelai said. "Ok sorry to bother you, bye." Lorelai said and hung up.

She then tried again, pressed 1 listened for her phone. Once again Logan answered the phone. "Ace?" he asked again.

"No it's me again, sorry Logan," Lorelai said as Rory walked back in from the kitchen.

"Logan's on the phone?" Rory asked, excitedly. Lorelai noticed the way her daughter eyes lit up in a way she had never seen at the prospect of talking to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, here," Lorelai said, handing Rory the phone.

"Hey," Rory said.

"Ace? What's going on?" Loga asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked, confused.

"Your mom keeps calling me looking for her phone," Logan said. "I think she's hitting the wrong number on speed dial."  
"Yeah, probably, sorry about that," Rory said.

"Its fine Ace," Logan said laughing. "I'll let you get back to your movie, I'll call you back later to say goodnight," he told her.

"Ok bye Logan, I love you," Rory said like it was the most natural thing in the world, which to her it was.

"I love you too Ace, bye," Logan said before she closed her phone and sat on the couch next to her mom.

"Find your phone?" Rory asked her mom.

"Still no, I don't know what happened, I called my phone and Logan kept answering," Lorelai said, sighing dramatically. Rory laughed and then preceded to call her mother's phone.

Lorelai watched as her daughter pressed 2 on the keyboard and soon heard the faint ringing of her phone. She pulled it out from the couch cushion and waved it triumphantly. Rory made her way back to the kitchen which left Lorelai to contemplate the last 10 minutes of her life.

To most people being second on their daughter's speed dial was nothing, you were there and it didn't matter where. However, for Lorelai Gilmore the number 2 spot was a big deal, a big deal because she had always been number 1. Not just on Rory's phone, but in her life, too. Lorelai was always number 1, her best friend, the one she spent all her free time with, told everything to.

Lorelai had noticed a shift in the dynamic and relationship between her and Rory ever since Logan became part of her daughter's life. However wrong it may be to blame Logan for the change, it didn't stop Lorelai from doing it. Logan had replaced her in Rory's life. If Rory has a problem she talks it out with Logan, if she has a break from school she spends it with Logan, and she has all her adventures with Logan.

When Rory dated Dean and Jess neither one of them had come close to usurping Lorelai's spot as number 1. That's what scared her, Logan had the ability to take her daughter away from her. Not in the sense that she would never see Rory again, but in the sense that he could be the one for Rory. She could easily see the two of them completely committing to the other, till death do us part commitment. Lorelai knew Rory wasn't thinking that far ahead yet, she loved Logan and that was as far as she would go for now.

Lorelai always figured she would one day lose her baby girl to the man Rory fell in love with, she just didn't expect her to find that man so soon. If Lorelai had anything to say about it Rory wouldn't realize she found that man just yet. Her thoughts were interrupted when Rory came back in and set down all the snacks. "Did you order the pizza yet?" Rory asked.

"Oh shoot, no, I forgot," Lorelai went to call the pizza place, but before she dialed, Emily Gilmore's number came up.

"I'm having déjà vu," Rory said skeptically.

"Hello?" Lorelai greeted her mother. Rory listened to her mother's end of the conversation and watched as Lorelai's face paled and the phone fell out of her hand and onto the carpet with a thud.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Rory asked. Lorelai said nothing, only began crying. Rory reached for the phone and put it to her ear.

"Grandma? Is everything alright?" Rory asked frantically and mimicked her mother's actions as Emily's voice came through the phone.

"Rory, your grandfather had a heart attack."


	17. Ch 17 Pillows, Windows, and Philadelphia

Chapter 17

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Upon entering the hospital Rory heard the ear piercing, voice of her grandmother. In true Emily Gilmore fashion, she had spent her time there demanding information from people who had none. Lorelai and Rory made their way to the front desk, Lorelai still crying and Rory, who had yet to shed a tear and had tried to remain strong.

"Grandma," Rory said when they reached Emily.

"Oh Rory, Lorelai good," Emily said, coming up to them. "He's still in surgery and I can't get any information," she said, fear evident in her voice.

"Ok grandma, I'll talk to them, you and mom go find coffee, sit down," Rory said. From there she went up to the desk and, in a tone that left no room for questions or the answer no, demanded information about Richard's condition. Rory wasn't one to name drop but this particular conversation included the names Gilmore and Huntzberger. The nurse was quick to locate someone with information and Rory soon learned that Richard was out of surgery and his condition was stable. He wasn't ready for visitors yet but they could go see him in a few hours if all stayed well.

Logan was on his way but hadn't gotten there yet, Rory had told him what happened when he had called to say goodnight. After much protesting from Rory that he shouldn't have to drop everything to be there and Logan insisting that right now he shouldn't be anywhere else, he left Yale and headed to the hospital.

Rory soon took complete control of the situation, acting as support for her mother and grandmother who had also begun crying as soon as she allowed herself to relax. She returned to the waiting room with another cup of coffee for Lorelai when she heard a familiar man's voice travel down the hallway from the front desk. She handed her mother the coffee and made her way to the desk where she saw an irate Logan in a heated discussion with one of the nurses.

"I don't care if I'm not immediate family I need to see my girlfriend," Logan all but shouted at a very frightened looking nurse. "I don't think your superiors would be pleased to lose Huntzberger donations because I didn't get the information I asked for."

"Logan," Rory said as she walked towards him. He quickly spun around and she fell into his waiting embrace. It was only then that she allowed herself to break down and cry. In the safety of his arms she sobbed into Logan's chest, gripping onto him and he held her close, stroking her hair and telling her it would be alright.

"Shhh, Ace he's going be fine, it's ok," he whispered as he continued to hold her close to him. Soon she calmed down enough for him to lead her back to the waiting room. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, she sat sideways, curled up on him, her head still resting on his chest while she cried.

"I was so scared Logan, we could have lost him," she sobbed.

"I know Ace, but you didn't, he's ok," he told her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head and looked down at her and then up at Lorelai and Emily who had been watching the scene in front of them. "Can I get you three anything? More coffee?" he asked.

"No, don't leave me," Rory said softly.

"Never Ace," he said, meaning it in more ways than one and resting his cheek on her hair.

The doctor came out a few minutes later and walked towards the family. "Mr. Gilmore can have visitors now if you'd like to see him."

"Thank you," Emily said, standing up and hurrying past him to Richards room. Lorelai stood up to follow her but turned to her daughter, who hadn't moved.

"You coming babe?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah in a minute," Rory said looking up at her mom from her spot on Logan's lap. Lorelai nodded dejectedly, wondering why only Logan could give her daughter the comfort she needed right now.

Rory lifted her head and kissed Logan lightly. He responded only for a second before pulling back and dropping a kiss on her tip of her nose. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being here, for dealing with me and my hysteric crying," she said with a sad smile.

"Ace," he started but she cut him off.

"I know, you wouldn't be anywhere else right now, I needed you and you knew that, but still thank you," she said.

"Well you don't need to thank me, I love you Ace and if you need me then I'm not going to be anywhere else but right here," he said.

"I love you too," she said, kissing him again. She stood up and turned around to pull him up with her. They made their way to Richard's room where they found Emily fussing over the pillows and the size of the window.

"Hi grandpa, how do you feel?" Rory asked.

"Like I'd rather be in Philadelphia," he said with a slight smile. "Don't worry about me Rory, I'll be just fine," he added, noticing the recent tear stains on her cheeks.

"I know that now grandpa I was just scared," she admitted.

"Well don't be I'll be alright," he told her with a reassuring smile.

"Yes if you're going to be scared of anything it should be these pillows, I can't find a decent one in the whole place," Emily griped. Richard simply rolled his eyes and looked at the young couple I front of him. Logan had his arm around Roy's shoulder while she leaned into him, her arm around his waist. She was looking up at him smiling while he told her something and moved a stand of her hair behind her ear. Richard believed Rory had found a good match in Logan just as he had Emily. He looked over at his wife, still fussing over pillows and took her hand in his. He smiled at her, letting her know not to worry and she sat down in the chair next to him.

Lorelai watched her daughter and Logan as they talked animatedly, she noticed the constant intimate gestures and contact. They were in love, deep in love; this much was obvious but Lorelai couldn't help but feel this was just the Honeymoon phase and soon enough reality would crash down on them. Lorelai, of all people, knew that reality could be a bitch and once it hit the young couple somebody's heart would be broken, of that she was sure. Lorelai hoped it would not be Rory but if it was then Lorelai would be prepared for a full wallowing session to help her get over it.

Rory, Logan, and Lorelai left the hospital a few hours later, once they were sure Richard would alright. He would be released in two days and Emily was having an enormous shipment of fish delivered before then. **(AN: Lol, I loved that part. Logan and the fish man!)** Lorelai headed back to Stars Hollow and Rory rode back with Logan to get her things before going back to Yale. The two cars pulled up to the Crap Shack and Lorelai got out of her Jeep and hurried into the house, closing the door behind her.

"Ace is she ok, Lorelai's not usually with quiet or closed off," Loga asked, the two still sitting in his Porsche.

"I don't know, she's been really off lately actually it was when…" Rory said, trailing off at the end, thinking about the day.

"When what?" Logan asked.

"Um, don't take this the wrong way but, it was whenever I talked about you. I don't know why but that was what provoked her attitude," Rory told him carefully.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Like when I showed up I said I was sorry I haven't been back in a while but I had been busy and she said 'With Logan?' and she sounded sort of angry. I don't know I was just little things here and there and then you showed up at the hospital and she sort of closed off."

"What could I have done?" he asked, concerned that Lorelai was mad at him. He knew her opinion was important to Rory.

"I really have no idea. Why don't you stay out here for a few minutes? I'll go talk to her," Rory suggested.

"Ok," he said, dejectedly.

"Hey, it's alright," she said, taking his hand and then kissing him on the lips. "I don't know what her problem is but I'll figure it out, ok? And I'm sure whatever it is won't matter, not to me."

"Ok Ace," he said, feeling a little better about it. With that she got out of the car and went up to the door. She was just about to walk in when she turned around and ran back to the car and over to Logan's side. She opened the door, crouched down and kissed him passionately.

"I love you," she said, one more quick kiss and then she ran into the house.

"Mom?" Rory called.

"Yeah sweets?" Lorelai asked from the living room. Rory walked in and found her mom in front of the TV.

"Hey," Rory said, sitting down and pausing the television. "Is everything ok?"

"Of course," Lorelai said skeptically.

"Are you sure?" Rory asked.

"Yeah why?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know, you just seem…off."

"Off?" Lorelai asked for clarification.

"You're acting sort of cold towards Logan and whenever I talk about him you seem…disgusted."

"No I'm not." Lorelai said defensively.

"Yes, you are. Is there a reason?" Rory asked.

"I'm not acting 'cold' towards Logan, Rory."

"Yes you are, I noticed it and so did he."

"Then you're seeing things that aren't there."

"I'm not mom! Why are you acting like this?" Rory yelled, losing her patience.

"Because I don't like him!" Lorelai yelled back.

"Why?! What has he done to me or you to warrant that sort of dislike?!" Rory asked, shocked.

"I don't like how he treats you!" Lorelai said, coming up with a lame excuse.

"Like what? A princess?!" Rory asked incredulously. "He is nothing but absolutely perfect to me."

"For now, this is the honeymoon phase Rory! It won't last, he has a reputation and a past that he'll go back to eventually."

"I can't believe you right now! This is ridiculous."

"I'm right Rory, you know I am."

"You know what I think?" Rory asked.

"What Rory? What do you think?" Lorelai asked.

"I think you're afraid to lose me to him, which is ridiculous. I also think you're afraid he's becoming more important to me than you and he's not," Rory said calmly.

"Really?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Yes. He's not more important but he is just as important. I love him mom, so much. I love you too, so please don't let your insecurities get the better of you. You need to think about this, improve your attitude towards Logan because if you don't and you force me to choose…I don't know if you'll like my choice," Rory told her.

"Rory…," Lorelai trailed off, shocked. She assumed that if it really came down to it, Rory would side with her.

"I'm going to go mom. Think about it," Rory said and then retreated to her room where she grabbed her bag and then went outside to meet Logan. She saw him sitting in the car waiting for her and involuntarily smiled. He nervously ran his hand through his hair and when he looked up at her and their eyes connected, he smiled. Not his smirk, but his genuine smile, the one that reached his eyes and the one he reserved for her. _God I love him._


	18. Chapter 18 I Hate Mitchum Huntzberger

Chapter 18

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Logan was on his way home when he felt his phone start to ring in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open. He had been expecting a call from Rory about dinner plans and assumed it was her.

"Hey," he answered with a grin on his face.

"Logan," the person on the other end answered in a harsh tone.

"Dad," Logan said with a dejected sigh and the grin disappearing from his face.

"Your mother and I would like you to join us for dinner tomorrow night," Mitchum said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Fine dad," Logan said.

"Bring your little friend too, your grandfather wants to see her," Mitchum added, disgusted.

"Ok dad, I'm sure my _girlfriend_ Rory would be more than happy to see grandfather. Will Honor be there?" Logan asked.

"No she's in Europe with Josh right now," he said using the same disgusted tone, "We'll see you both tomorrow," Mitchum said, hanging up as Logan entered his dorm.

"I hate my father," Logan groaned to a seemingly empty dorm room.

"Me too," Rory said sweetly. Logan looked up and saw her leaning against the doorway to his bedroom wearing nothing but one of his oversized Yale T-shirts. He laughed and walked toward her, wrapping her in his arms and looking down at her.

"Hello," he said, a large grin on his face.

"Hello," she said, wrapping her arms around his middle.

"I missed you today," he told her, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"Oh really and why is that?" she teased him.

"Well, I had to eat lunch all by myself because someone had class all afternoon," he pouted.

"Aw poor baby," she said, laughing. "How could I possibly make it up to you?" she asked dramatically.

"I have a few ideas believe it or not," he said, raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh really, like what?" she said, feigning curiosity and excitement while backing into his bedroom, bringing him with her.

"It looks like you already have a pretty good idea," he said, grinning like mad.

"Do I now?" she said. "Does it start like this?" she asked him faking confusion and kissing his neck, sucking on a place she knew he loved. This elicited a groan from Logan.

"Your catching on," he said, kissing her hard on the mouth and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the bed. He laid her down and lifted the shirt over her head, groaning in appreciation when it became apparent that she didn't have anything else on. Needless to say, they wouldn't be going out for dinner like he had thought.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

A few hours later they were lying in Logan's bed eating Chinese food out of the cartons. Rory had put Logan's shirt back on and he was in his boxers. Logan was sitting up against the headboard and Rory was sitting up, snuggled under his arm. "Question," she said as she stole some of his chicken out of the container in front of her.

"Shoot," he said, smiling at her.

"Why do you hate your father?" she asked.

"Wow, tough question, I don't think we have enough time in the world for me to answer that one," he said smirking.

"Thank you, smart ass," she said, rolling her eyes. "I meant what did he do on this particular day that made you walk in here in need of…destressing."

"Oh so that's what we're calling it now? I always heard the term blow-," he started but cut him off with a hard kiss.

"Don't say the word," she told him sternly but still smiling.

"Why not?" he asked amused.

"It makes it sound dirty," she said defensively.

"Well Ace the act itself is not exactly straight laced," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, well if you ever want to be 'destressed' again, you won't say the word," she warned him.

"My lips are sealed," he said, smirking.

"Now back to my question, what did your father do?" she asked again.

"Well he kind of…invitedbothofustodinnerandhewasreallyrudeaboutit," he said, speeding through the last part.

"English please," she said, taking a bite of her own food.

"He invited both of us to dinner and he was really rude about it, grandfather wants to see both of us so we're expected at dinner tomorrow night," he explained cautiously, expecting her to be pissed beyond belief.

"Ok," she said, stealing another piece of his chicken.

"Ok?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, ok," she said.

"So you're not mad?" he asked skeptically.

"Nope," she said, leaning up to kiss him. "I like talking to your grandfather and your parents are just going to have to deal with me being there."

"Wow," he said.

"What?" she asked, going back to her food.

"Your very calm about this, that blow job must have been quite destressing for you too," he said, laughing at her face when he said the word.

"I told you not to say it!" she said, glaring at him but unable to stop smiling at his laugh. He knew she was trying to look mad but he thought she looked to adorable to be angry at him. He took their empty food cartons and set them on the nightstand. He laid back down on the bed and pulled her down with him so that she was lying on top of him, her chest on his. He was still laughing at her and she lightly slapped his bicep. "I hate you."

"Nah, Ace you love me," he said, smirking.

"Yes but I don't know why," she said playfully rolling her eyes and resting her chin on his chest.

"Sounds like you need to be reminded," he said, kissing her.

"That might be helpful," she said against his lips and then kissing him back.

All that could be heard from the room for the rest of the night was Rory's giggles as Logan reminded her exactly why she loved him.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Ok, there about 16 ways out the house that my parents don't know about. I don't have time to teach you all of them, but the 5 best-," Logan said before Rory interrupted him.

"Logan," she said, laughing. "We're having dinner here and then we'll go home where we will go to bed and if I hear one more word about how to get out of this house other than the front door at the proper time you will be sleeping alone."

"I don't mind sleeping alone Ace," he said with a smirk but knowing full well that wasn't true. He had a hard time sleeping without Rory and she knew it. In fact, they had both grown so accustomed to sleeping with the other that it was hard to fall asleep alone.

"That's fine, I guess that Victoria Secret set I have on can wait till another night," she said, mostly to herself but he was obviously listening.

"Have I ever told you how much I love coming to parent's house," he said happily, changing his tune dramatically and getting out of the car. He walked around to the other side and opened the door for her. She took his hand he held out for her and got out, laughing. They both walked up to the large house and Logan rang the doorbell. The maid opened the large door and the couple stepped through it, handing off their coats and walking to the sitting room.

Rory and Logan were both shocked to see not only Elias, Mitchum, and Shira but 6 other people in the sitting room, waiting for them. Shira quickly stood up to introduce their guests. Jonathan and Lisa Fallon with their daughter Marissa and the other family, Jeff and Eliza Dugrey with their son…

"Tristan!?" Rory asked, shocked.

Tristan let out a low whistle as he looked Rory up and down. "Mary, is that you?"

"Oh my God," Rory muttered under her breath.

"You two know each other?" Shira asked skeptically and a little surprised.

"Um, yes, Tristan and I went to high school together, at Chilton," Rory explained.

"You went to Chilton?" Shira asked, shocked.

"Yes Shira, I graduated valedictorian," Rory said in a sickeningly sweet tone, not caring how condescending she sounded and earning a chuckle from Logan and Elias. Shira soon took her seat again, leaving Rory, Tristan, and Logan standing.

"You look good Mary," Tristan said, openly checking her out. She did look good, even she had to admit that. She had curled her hair so it perfectly framed her face and her dress was pale pink and ended mid-thigh, the neck line was plunging but was held together by a strip of fabric across the opening. **(I set this picture as the cover image)** Her shoes were open-toe pumps in the same color pink.

Logan noticed Tristan's staring and wrapped his arm protectively around his Ace. Tristan noticed this and realized exactly why Rory was there. "I take you're not much of a Mary anymore," he said, suggestively.

"Um, not that it's any of your business but no I am not," she said obviously.

"Definitely not," Logan agreed with a smirk, thinking of their previous night's activities and what Rory was currently wearing under her dress. She must have been able to tell what he was referring to because as soon as the words left his mouth she lightly elbowed him in his side. "Ouch Ace," he said, feigning hurt to which she rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. He kissed her cheek sweetly and led her to the open loveseat in the room.

Shira quickly put her plan to action as soon as they sat down. "Logan you remember Marissa, don't you?"

"I'm sorry I don't believe we've met," Logan said looking at the girl seated by her parents. "I'm Logan Huntzberger." Rory stifled a laugh knowing full well, Shira had tried so set Logan and Marissa up several times and they had indeed met.

"Oh, um, it's nice to meet you," Marissa said, dejected that Logan had 'forgotten' her.

"Logan don't be silly of course you two have met," Shira said, trying to cover for what her son said.

"Sorry but I don't quite remember anyone I met before my beautiful Ace here," Logan said, kissing Rory's temple and noticeably pulling her to him. He was laying it on thick and his parents wouldn't be happy but the reward he would get from Rory would more than compensate for whatever Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger threw at him. Rory, recognizing what he was doing, leaned up and kissed him lightly before laying her head on his shoulder.

Shira's blatant attempts to set them both up and split them apart wouldn't work by a long shot. They would simply fight fire with fire.

"Well, Rory you obviously remembered Tristan, I take it you two were friends back then," Shira said, reveling in the fact that she may be able to get Rory to stray.

"Actually, I kind of hated him," Rory said, laughing a bit and so did Tristan.

"I had a bit of a crush on her in high school and I tended to get on her nerves. I thought I was getting her to crack but I got shipped off to military school," Tristan explained.

"Yeah, I was holding out for my blonde cutey," Rory said leaning up to kiss Logan again.

"Aw Ace I knew you thought I was cute," he said chuckling her.

"Well yeah, why else would I be with you? Hot and rich, what more could I ask for," she teased, getting a big laugh from everyone except Mitchum, Shira, and Marissa who were all immensely bitter about the turn of events.

The rest of the dinner went roughly in the same manner as the beginning. Eventually Rory and Logan were able to sneak off to the library with Elias to talk and have a night cap, the reason they thought they were coming. The couple made it out just after 8:30 and returned to Yale where Rory delivered on her promise from earlier and the extra reward for his comment at dinner.


	19. Chapter 19 If you Loved Her Half as Much

Chapter 19

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Hey guys I just wanted to say… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I really love hearing your opinions and suggestions but for some reason I'm just not getting as much feedback as I would like and I really do thrive on that. It encourages me to write and I want to post more for you guys so make sure to review and overall just enjoy the story!** **J**

"Ace, just call her," Logan said looking up from his book. He had been sitting next to Rory on the couch reading while she stared off into space for the last 30 minutes. He knew she was thinking about Lorelai. She hadn't talked to her since they had their fight and he knew it was bothering her.

"No," she said defiantly. "I will continue be stubborn to my heart's content and you can't stop me," she added before standing up and heading into the kitchen to get coffee.

"Ace, seriously it's been 3 weeks. I know it's bothering you and it's probably bothering her too," Logan said, following her to the kitchen.

"Then why hasn't she called me?" Rory asked him sadly. He opened his arms to her and she stepped into his embrace. He hated seeing her like this and he wished there was something he could do to fix it and decided then and there that he would. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his comforting scent. Logan dropped a kiss on her head and laid his cheek on her hair.

"I don't know sweetheart, I really don't and I wish there was something I could do," he told her.

"I know," she murmured against his skin. He gently rubbed her back before pulling away to look at her.

"I have a meeting with my dad I forgot about in less than an hour so I have go, are you ok while I'm gone?" he asked, concerned.

"Of course, really, go and I'll see you when you back. I might go out with Steph or something, I haven't seen her in a couple days. Actually, I should probably go home and check on the state of my dorm, I haven't been back in a while," she said, laughing. She and Logan spent every night together and she always came back to his dorm after her classes ended. Steph and Colin had taken over the girl's dorm and Rory and Logan took the boy's.

"Ok Ace, I'll see you when I get back," he said, kissing her and then grabbing his wallet before heading out. He hopped in his car and got on the highway to head for Stars Hollow.

By the time he got to the Dragonfly inn he was extremely nervous but got out and went inside. He looked around for Lorelai and after a very confusing and unpleasant talk with Michel he took a seat while he went to get her.

Within minutes Lorelai walked out of the kitchen and into the sitting room where he was waiting. He stood up to greet her and the look on her face was pure shock and disgust.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to talk to you, about Rory," he said.

"Oh you mean the daughter you stole from me?" she asked harshly. Logan, unlike Rory would not put up with any bull shit from Lorelai.

"No I mean your daughter who I fell madly in love with and you pushed away," he said, just as harshly. "Look Lorelai, I don't know what your problem is with me. I love Rory to pieces, I would never let anything happen to her, let alone hurt her myself. I treat her like a princess in my opinion and I love doing it because she deserves it. What she doesn't deserve is everything she has been put through lately. Rory loves me and she loves you, she doesn't want to lose either of us and Lorelai if you don't stop I'm afraid I'll be the one she gives up on. You're her mother and her best friend and-," Logan was going to keep going but Lorelai cut him off.

"She would pick you," Lorelai told him.

"What?" Logan asked, shocked and not sure if he had heard her correctly.

"She would pick you. If I forced her to choose, she would pick you Logan."

"I really don't think so, but why do you say that?" he asked.

"She told me."

"What?" he asked.

"She told me. She said that if I didn't change my attitude and get this fixed, if push came to shove, she would pick you. She loves you and as many times as she tells me you're not more important to her than I am, you are. I know she doesn't deserve this, but I'm having trouble wrapping my head around the fact that I'm number 2. I've always been number 1 and as selfish as this sounds, I always thought it would stay that way. I at least thought she wouldn't meet her…well you until she was 30, but I didn't work that way and I'm having trouble processing that fact." Lorelai explained.

"Wow, this is obviously a sore subject, but Lorelai I'm not trying to replace you. I love Rory and if you loved her half as much as I do, as you say you do, then you would be thrilled being the second most important person to her, I know I would be. When Rory loves someone she does with everything she has and everything she is, the fact that I'm number 1 on her speed dial doesn't change how much she loves you. It only means that I'm always there, that she trusts me, and that right now I'm her partner in most everything." Logan told her. He walked towards the door but turned around before leaving. "Just call her. She misses you, but she thinks you'll be mad at her or you won't answer or something. So, just call her."

With that he walked out and drove straight back to Yale.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory was in her dorm sorting through a pile of mail and listening to messages on the home machine when her cell phone rang. She paused the machine and flipped open her phone. "Hey sweetie, how was the meeting, are you home?" she answered, expecting Logan on the other end.

"Um, Rory it's not Logan," Lorelai's voice came through the phone.

"Mom?" Rory asked, surprised.

"Yea It's me."

"Ok, um, hi," Rory said lamely.

"Hi."

A couple second of silence passed before Lorelai spoke again.

"Listen kid, I'm sorry."

"Oh, um, thanks mom."

More silence and then Rory broke it.

"But, can I ask what brought this on, I haven't heard from you in 3 weeks."

"Logan," Lorelai said.

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"Logan," she said again. From there Lorelai explained the full story of what Logan had said when he came to see her and that it made her realize how stupid she had been. Lorelai knew she should have been more understanding and told her daughter as such. They talked for a while longer until Rory realized that Logan would be back any minute. She said goodbye to her mother and hurried to Logan's dorm. She was there waiting for him when he walked in.

Logan opened the door and Rory launched herself into his arms, surprising him but fortunately he caught her and held her in his arms.

"I love you," she said with a grin before kissing him long and hard. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." She said, punctuating each one with a kiss somewhere on his face.

"I love you too Ace, but I was only gone for like an hour and half," he said laughing.

"My mom called," she said as though that explained everything. And it did. A look of realization came over him and he pulled her into a tight hug.

"So everything is ok now?" he asked.

"Not completely, but it will be, soon," she said. She pulled out of their embrace and grabbed his hand, pulling him back toward his bedroom. "Right now however, you have been, very, very, very good." She told him losing an article of clothing after each 'very'. She closed the door behind them and they settled in for a night of, how did Rory put it last time, destressing and love making.


	20. Chapter 20 Can't Shake it

Chapter 20

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Rory was lying sprawled out on her couch, holding her textbook above her head while she studied. Summer was coming up and with it meant the end of the semester. She had her finals in 2 weeks and was determined to be prepared. She was just getting to the end of the page when the book was taken from her hands. She had been so enthralled in her work she hadn't noticed Logan walk through the door.

"Oh my God!" She said, excitedly when she looked up and saw her boyfriend standing over her. Logan had been on a business trip with Mitchum for the past 5 days. She squealed and jumped of the couch, into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around before setting her back down again and kissing her long and hard. "I missed you," she lamented when they separated.

"I missed you too Ace, so much," Logan said as he sat down and pulled her on to him so she was straddling him and he wrapped him arms around her waist.

"So how was your trip with dark lord?" She asked

"Sucky," he deadpanned.

"Real mature," she said laughing.

"I try," he said now laughing with her.

"Seriously though, I mean I know you don't like going anywhere with your dad, but Logan you visited the San Francisco Chronicle, that's so cool," she said.

"It was cool," he admitted, "I just wish you had been with me," he added, gently pulling her flush against him.

"Aw, me too," she told him, snuggling against his chest.

"Do you mind if we go to bed a little early, I barely slept all week," he said and she could tell he was exhausted.

"Of course but why weren't you sleeping? You were working that much?" she asked, surprised and concerned.

"No, not that. I just can't sleep with you Ace," he told here honestly, smirking and kissing the top of her head. Her hadn't slept for more than 2 hours a night since he left.

"I can't sleep without you either," she said sighing but smiling as well. While she had tried her hardest to get a full night of sleep, she could only manage a few hours every night.

"Well I guess that means I can't go anywhere without you again, huh?" he teased.

"Nope, never," she said, kissing him before get off his lap and grabbing his hand. She pulled him off the couch and lead him into his bedroom. She stopped them in front of his bed and took his shirt off, next his shoes and then his pants, trailing kissing down his chest. She undressed herself and put on one of his large T-shirts. She crawled into the bed where Logan had already laid down and settled in next to him. He pulled Rory on top of him and then the comforter over them and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rory laid her head on his chest and inhaled his comforting scent. He nuzzled her neck, settling his head in the crook and before they knew it both were fast asleep. The couple slept better than they had in a week and didn't wake up until late the next morning when Steph came in, slamming doors and yelling.

"LOOOOOGGGGAAANNNNN! RRROOOOOORRRRRYYYYY!" she sing songed loudly as she burst through the front door and into the bedroom.

"Get out," Logan deadpanned, pulling Rory closer as she snuggled deeper into his chest and whimpered at being woken up.

"Awww-," she swooned before stopping herself and getting back on track. "Wait, no that is not why I came; I will not let your adorable coupleness distract me."

"Why not?" Rory whined, tiredly.

"Shhh, Ace she'll be gone in a minute then we'll go back to sleep, wake up for real in a few hours and I'll get you coffee," he told her, kissing the top of her head and resting his cheek there.

"Awww-, No, stop it!" She ordered. "Ok you two are obviously exhausted, from what I don't want to know, but meet me and Colin today for lunch and we'll explain everything."

"Fine, now you, out," Logan said. Seconds later he heard Steph leave the dorm and close the door on her way out. Within seconds both Logan and Rory were asleep again.

"Rory hurry up!" Logan called to her through the bathroom door. They were supposed to meet Stephanie and Colin in 25 minutes and he still hadn't taken a shower. Rory had only been in there for about 5 minutes but they were in a hurry and he was getting impatient.

"Oh my God!" She groaned "You know what, just come in here with me, I'm done listening to you complain."

"Fine," he said, though not at all unhappy with the turn of events.

"No funny business mister! That's the reason we're late in the first place," she reminded him when he stepped into the shower.

"Oh trust me Ace I remember," he said with a smirk. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before going through his shower routine. Rory finished a couple minutes later and got out to dry her hair and get dressed. She left her hair down and straight, putting on a tan halter tank top with some cute white shorts and tan sandals. **(AN: A lot of you said you liked when I set outfits as the cover image so I did that again with this one)**

Logan wore khaki pants with a fitted black polo and left his hair in its naturally messy style. He finished getting ready and came out of his room to see Rory reaching into one of the higher cabinets for a thermos coffee mug. Her already cropped shirt had ridden up and exposed her back. He walked up behind her and pressed his body flush against hers, trapping her between him and the counter. He reached over her head to grab the cup for her and set it down on the counter, then spun her around to face him, encircling her in his arms. "So just to be clear, your goal in life is to torture me?" he asked.

"Well naturally," she said as though it were obvious and smiling.

"Ok, glad we're on the same page," he said, kissing her long and hard. He lifted her up onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She ran her hands through hair and he moved his mouth down her neck, eliciting a moan from Rory. He moved his hands from her lower back, up to her waist and then settled them on her thighs. She lifted his head back up to her and kissed him on the mouth again. When she pulled away again, breathless, she rested her forehead against his.

"As much as I would absolutely love to continue this, we can't," she told him with a sad smile. "But, I promise we won't waste a second once we get back."

"I like that plan Ace," he said with a smirk. He kissed her again, lightly and then turned around, still holding her up on his waist and set her down on her feet. She filled up her coffee thermos and they quickly left.

They walked across campus, hand in hand towards Logan's Porsche. He dangled the keys in front of her and asked, "You want to drive?"

"Seriously?" she asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, why not," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Because you love that car more than anything in the world, you never let anyone drive it, not even Colin," she said. He stopped walking and turn towards her, pulling to him, he kissed her on the lips and broke away after a few seconds.

"For the record, Colin has horrible history with Porsches. And Ace I love you more than anything in the world, not that car," he explained. While she definitely knew, she was more important to him than the car, she still loved hearing him say that. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I love you too," she said. "More than coffee," she added in a stage whisper. He laughed and kissed her temple.

"Ace, I don't think Lorelai can hear you from here," he said, mimicking her tone.

"Hey you never know," she said in her normal voice. "Better safe than sorry."

"Very true," he agreed, amused. "So you driving?" he asked, holding up the keys again.

"Yep," she said, grabbing them from him and taking off towards his car. He followed right behind her and got into the passenger side.

Rory drove them to the restaurant where Steph and Colin were waiting. They went in and sat with them, Rory and Logan taking one side of the booth, Steph and Colin taking the other. They sat and talked for a while before Steph brought up the reason they were actually there; summer plans. Colin had arranged a month-long trip for him and Steph, traveling to several destinations, mostly Island hopping with a few major cities in Europe mixed in. They wanted Logan and Rory to join them on their trip, saying it wouldn't be the same without them. They happily agreed, excited for the upcoming trip.

Once they finished eating Colin excused himself and left after receiving an angry phone call from his father, for what he had no idea. Logan had to head back to Yale to meet with his study group and insisted Steph and Rory stay out longer and have a girl's day. They decided it sounded fun and the girls stayed for coffee before going to the mall.

"Did you buy that?" Rory asked, skeptically referring to Logan's hasty and flustered exit.

"Not for a second," Steph deadpanned. "But it's Logan, he loves you. He lied but chances are it was for a really good reason or a surprise for you or something."

"Yeah your probably right," Rory said laughing, smiling at that thought but she couldn't shake the weird feeling she had.

Logan quickly entered the apartment building, he was only a half a mile from Yale, the perfect location in his opinion. He rode up to the penthouse level in the elevator and got out when the doors opened. Anxiously, he rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and he was greeted by a blonde woman, about 27.

"Hello Mr. Huntzberger, I trust you found the place okay?" she asked him, opening the door for him to enter.

"Just fine, it's not far from the Yale campus so it's easy to locate," he said.

"Well, now that you're here, what are we waiting for? The place has 3 bedrooms, a master and 2 guest rooms. It has 2 and half baths, a newly renovated kitchen, open concept living and dining areas, as well as an excellent view of the old campus and a balcony off the master bedroom," she explained as they walked through the apartment. He saw every room, heard every detail, and everything about it he loved. By the end of the tour he had made up his mind.

"I'll take it," he told the realtor.

"Very well, Mr. Huntzberger we'll get the papers draw up as soon as we can and you'll be all set to move in when you'd like."

"Sounds good," he said, grinning. _Ace will love this,_ he thought as he continued to look around what he hoped to be their new home.


	21. Chapter 21 Every time was a Lie

Chapter 21

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Rory laid back in Logan's bed, picked up another ball of paper, lined up the shot and threw it towards the pencil cup on Logan's desk. "Yes!" she said as the little ball went straight into the cup, joining the other two she had already gotten in.

"Ace," Logan said, laughing. "Wat on earth are you doing?" he was sitting at his desk trying to study but it was proving difficult with the constant distractions of his lovely girlfriend.

"I am celebrating the fact that I finished my finals, my whole Sophomore year is over, it's summer!" she said excitedly.

"For you maybe, but I still have one final left tomorrow," he said, picking up his ringing phone and dropping a kiss on the top of her head before walking out of his room to answer it.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Mr. Huntzberger, the custom engraved keys you ordered are ready to be picked up whenever you'd like," the man said.

"Good, good. Would I be able to come get them in about 20 minutes?" Logan asked.

"Of course, we don't close until 7:00 sir," the man said.

"Perfect, I'll be there soon," with that Logan hung up and went back to his room. He picked up leather jacket and sat on the edge of the bed with Rory. "I have go, my study group is meeting soon, I hope you don't mind."

"No of course not, I'll probably take a nap, I'm pretty tired," she said, sitting up to give him a kiss before he left. "What class is the study group for?"

"Um, Art History, fairly boring but better than economics," he said.

"OK, have fun," she teased.

"Yeah, yeah, bye Ace," he said, smiling, before walking out the door and soon she heard the front door close as well signaling his leave.

Rory sat thinking, she couldn't believe Logan was actually taking Art History, she didn't know him to be interested in that. It was then that it dawned on her, the fact that Logan had complained for hours on Tuesday about how boring his Art History exam had been. Why would he be studying for an exam he already took? She suddenly felt very sick and decided that taking a nap would be a good idea, she needed to stop over thinking things. She trusted Logan and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, he had promised her that much.

She was almost asleep when she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She begrudgingly got up and answered it. She opened the door to a tall, skinny girl with jet black hair and bright green eyes. "Can I help you?" Rory asked, wanting to get back to bed as soon as possible.

"Yes, is Logan Huntzberger here?" the girl asked.

"No, he's out but I can take a message," Rory told her.

"Ok, well just tell him I had a lot of fun on Saturday and I can't wait to go out again," she girl said with a smile and then left.

Rory had just been punched in the gut, she had to have been, it was the only explanation for the pain she felt right now. It all made sense. Logan had been lying to her, sneaking around, leaving randomly. It had all started that Saturday the girl had referred to.

Rory willed herself not to cry but no avail. She broke down in sobs as soon as she closed the front door. She clung to her knees, crying into them, rocking back and forth. After several minutes, she pulled herself together enough that she could gather her things and head back to her dorm where hopefully Steph would be waiting to wallow.

Instead of just Steph, she found Steph and Colin, cuddled together on the couch watching a movie. Rory just came undone, breaking down again, not able to bear the thought that she used to have that and with Logan the man she loved. Steph immediately ran to her side and caught her from falling to the floor again. "Rory! Oh, sweetie what happened?" Steph asked, concerned and scared for her best friend.

"Logan…gone…he…he…" that's all she got out before she fell apart completely in her friend's arms.

"Oh honey, ok, calm down, it'll be ok," Steph said, rubbing Rory's back, comfortingly and hugging her. Colin walked over and removed Rory from Steph's arms, carrying her to the couch and setting her down. Steph sat with her while Colin went to find Logan and quite possibly beat the crap out of him.

Logan arrived back to his dorm, anxious to see Rory. He was going to give her the key and take her the apartment tonight. Tonight, he was going to ask her to live with him when they got back from their summer trip.

He turned the corner to his dorm and saw Rory sitting on the floor next to his room. "Ace? What happened? Lock yourself out again?" he asked with a smirk, she had only done that once before but he had never let her forget it. When she stood up and turned to look at him and he saw the tear stains on her cheeks his first instinct was to hold her, to comfort her. He reached out to pull her to him but she recoiled at his touch, avoided him, and it stung.

"Ace? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where were you Saturday?" she asked calmly, but her eyes filling with tears again.

Steph had convinced her that after an eight-month relationship with little to no mistakes, Logan deserved the benefit of the doubt. Once Rory calmed down, she agreed, she just hoped Logan had a good explanation.

"Ace what are you-," he started but she interrupted him.

"Where were you on Saturday? After you left me and Steph?" she asked. "Or better yet where were you just now because your Art History Exam was Tuesday."

"Ace I can't tell you yet, but come with me, I'll explain everything," he said, reaching for her hand but she pulled back again.

"Logan, tell me, please, please tell me," she said, tears falling down her cheeks, practically begging him to tell her.

"Rory, just come with-," He started again.

"NO! Logan tell me! Please tell me," she said loudly, crying harder.

"Ace I can't, not yet, just-."

"Fine."

"Ok, let's go," he said.

"No I meant fine, that's it," she said choking down a sob.

"What's it?" he asked confused.

"Us, you and me, we're done," she explained, and turned to walk away.

"Rory!" he called.

"Yeah?" she asked weakly, looking back at him but finding it hard to do so.

"What are you talking about Ace, please tell me you're not serious?" he asked, worriedly, starting to tear up.

"I wish I wasn't, I wish you had told me, but I can't change that. I can't change what you did, I can't change that you lied to me, that you broke a promise. Each and every time you looked me in the eye and you told me you loved me, it was a lie. Just do me a favor? Stay the hell away from me, because I can't bear to see you. Don't call me, I won't answer and at this point I don't want the excuse you just came up with. I asked you and you wouldn't tell me, that alone tells me that I was completely serious."

Logan watched her walk away from him, his heart being ripped out of his chest, he let her words sink in and as he registered what she had said he realized that he had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. He had no idea what to do, Rory apparently thought he was lying to her, which technically he was but it was to surprise her. What on Earth did Ace think he had done?

He walked into his dorm and collapsed on his couch, his whole world falling apart around him and he was helpless to stop it. Rory, his Ace, the only woman he had ever loved and may ever love just walked away from him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys, 2 sterling silver keys with the engraving home on them. When the reality of the situation hit him, he grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a scotch glass, and hurled it at the wall.

Logan woke up the next morning, slightly disoriented and extremely hung over, he rolled over to the other side of the bed to wrap his arms around Rory and fall back asleep. When his arm landed on the mattress and not around his Ace, the previous day's events came crash back to him. He felt the same knife to his heart all over again. All the confusion, pain, hurt, and longing hit him at once.

All of the sudden he heard slamming, screaming, and shouting in his dorm and Steph, Colin, and Finn all came bursting into his room. Colin looked ready to kill, Finn equally as frightening if not more, and Steph like she was ready to strangle him. All at once they started yelling at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"This is a new low Huntzberger, you're sick!"

"Mate I'm going to kill you!"

"Woah!" Logan yelled, ignoring the pounding in his head. "What the hell did I do? If you're here about Rory, she broke up with me and I don't know why!"

Steph glared a hole through him before picking up a pillow and whacking him repeatedly. "Because you're a lying, cheating, bastard!" she shrieked, starting to cry. "You never deserved in the first place and you destroyed her!" Steph was crying even harder now but didn't stop yelling. "She trusted you, you ass! She trusted you with everything, she fell in love with you and she believed every fucking lie you told her!"

"Steph I didn't cheat on her!"

"Tell that to the slut you cheated with! Tell that to Rory who looked past the times you've lied to her this week! Tell that to me and tell that to your best friends who just stayed up all night with a girl we all love like a sister because you crushed her!" she screamed back at him.

"Steph I lied because I was meeting with a realtor! I bought Rory and I an apartment and I was going ask her to move in with me! I didn't want to lie to her! And I sure as hell didn't cheat on her!" he yelled. His response was met by silence. They were all to shocked to say anything.

"Wait, then who was the girl that came by here yesterday and told Rory that she had fun with you on Saturday and couldn't wait to go out again?" Finn asked, still glaring at Logan but speaking calmer now.

"What!?" Logan asked, enraged. "I spent Saturday morning and afternoon with Rory and met the realtor at night. After that I came home and ate dinner, _with Rory_!" he defended.

"Well either you have a serious case of amnesia or somebody was trying to break you two up and succeeded," Colin said.

"Mate we've established you did nothing wrong but Love was fed a shit done of false information and you fueled the fire by not giving her answers," Finn said. At Logan's nod in agreement he added, "Well we need a plan! Operation get Rory and Logan back together!"


	22. Chapter 22 I Need You

Chapter 22

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Rory woke up in the bed of her child hood home, she rolled over to snuggle into the warmth her boyfriend provided. She adjusted her head to lay on his chest but fell flat on the pillow. Upon opening her eyes and realizing that Logan was not there, the past couple days came barreling into her and with it came the rush of tears. She hadn't stopped crying since it happened, unless you count the hour that she managed to sleep each night.

Still crying, she got up and headed out to the kitchen for some coffee. Her mother was already up and sitting at the table with a mug and a pop tart. "Hey mom," Rory said weakly.

"Morning sweets," Lorelai said sympathetically. Rory had told her all about what happened and Lorelai had been shocked to say the least but happy that Logan was out of her daughter's life and she would have her all to herself again. While she may have accepted Logan, she was far happier with him gone. What surprised her was just how hard Rory was taking this. Her daughter hadn't stopped crying since she came home two nights ago.

"Hey Ror why don't we do something fun today," she suggested as Rory sat down at the table with her coffee.

"No thanks," Rory said, sniffling softly.

"Are you sure? You shouldn't stay here and do nothing," Lorelai said.

"I'm just not up for anything right now mom," Rory told her.

"Ok," Lorelai said but added one more comment. "I know it must be hard having someone cheat on you, but you have to try to move past it, have some fun."

"Mom, I was with Logan for 8 months. He was…my best friend, my everything. I loved him, and I thought he loved me but he didn't, not as much as I did. For a while I actually thought he might be The one," Rory said earning a small intake of breath from Lorelai. "And again I was wrong. This has nothing to do with why we broke up or what he did. I just miss him. I miss him like crazy, every morning I wake up and I think he'll be next to me but he's not. I can't sleep at night because he's not there, I don't feel like eating anything, coffee is all I can tolerate because everything else reminds me of him, even this," she added, gesturing to her mug which she had barely taken two sips out of. "That's not something you get over easily, or maybe ever, I don't know." Rory got up and wet back into her room, coffee and everything else forgotten as she continued to cry.

Lorelai checked on Rory before she went to work and then left. Soon after Rory had heard her mom leave, the doorbell rang. She chose to ignore it, not wanting to talk to anyone but the person persisted and she begrudgingly got up to answer it. She pulled open the front door and the delivery man impatiently handed her a bouquet of sunflowers and daisies before turning around and leaving.

Rory set them down on the kitchen table and admired them, they were gorgeous, that was for sure and Rory knew exactly who sent them. She just wasn't sure if she wanted to read the card and see what Logan had to say. Curiosity got the best of her and she reached for the letter, opening it.

 _Ace,_

 _I had a nice long talk with Steph and guys, they told me exactly what was happening and more importantly why. When you walked away from me yesterday I could have sworn my heart had been ripped from my chest. I had no idea why you were so angry with me and why it had resulted in me losing you. Later, after finding out the reason I was beyond furious, not at you, never at you Ace. I was furious with the person who led you to believe I had cheated on you. Rory if you trust me, trust that I wouldn't lie to you or hurt you on purpose then please talk to me. I need to explain everything. Ace believe me when I say that I could not, would not, and most certainly did not cheat on you. I love you too much to ever hurt you that way Ace. Please talk to me, I'll be waiting._

 _Love,_

 _Logan._

Rory was in tears by the end of the letter and she was internally torn. Of course, she had trusted Logan, she trusted him with everything, including her heart. She didn't know if she should trust him now though. Obviously, Steph, Colin, and Finn believed him if he had been talking to him. She realized that in the sea of emotions that hit her when Logan refused to tell her where he had been, she neglected to let him know exactly what he had done, which at the time it seemed he would already know. Deciding to deal with it later she went back into her room and pulled out a book, trying to distract herself.

That night Rory tossed and turned in her bed, trying desperately to fall asleep. She simply couldn't get comfortable. Finally setting on her back, she thought about the bouquet of flowers sitting outside her room, on the table. She needed to go see Logan.

Logan had two steps to his plan; write and send the note, wait for Rory's phone call. Step two was proving to be quite difficult since he didn't even know if the phone call was coming. He hadn't been able to sleep more than an hour for the past 4 nights. He was currently sitting in the living room of his dorm, surrounded by packed up boxes, watching a Godfather marathon on TV. He heard a knock at the door and looked down at his watch. It was nearly 2 a.m., who would be here right now? He got up thinking that maybe Finn got lost on the way home from the pub. When he pulled open the door, he stood shocked, staring at his Ace. "Rory?"

"Hey," she said sniffling lightly.

"Um…Ace, don't take this the wrong way, I'm thrilled beyond belief to see you but what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," she said with a sad smile. "I was up thinking about you and the note and I had decided to come talk to you. I assumed that since I had calmed down and made my decision that I would be able to sleep. Of course, that didn't happen and I realized that I couldn't sleep, only because you weren't there. I need you to do basic things like sleep and you know, not cry all the time. And that scared the crap out of me because, Logan I need you." She said, steadily crying harder and harder. "I need you and I lost you and I've never needed anyone before. And I just needed you to tell me it would be alright, because, and here we go again, I need you to keep me calm, nobody else can do that."

He opened his arms to her and she fell into his embrace. He buried his head in her hair and breathed in her scent and she did the same, resting her head on his chest. They stood there holding each other for minutes, never wanting to let go. Logan knew they would need to talk about everything, most importantly where he had really been those times he left during the week.

"Hey, Ace," Logan said.

"Mhm," she answered, against him, causing them both to smile.

"I have something to show you," he told her.

"Like a surprise?" she asked, skeptically.

"Exactly like a surprise," he said.

"Really?" she asked, excited this time.

"Yes really," he said with a large grin. "Come on, let's go and I'll show you."

Soon they were parked outside a building half a mile from Yale. Rory got out and looked up at this building with a raised eyebrow. Logan simply took her hand and lead her inside, into the elevator and to the door of their apartment. He took a key out his pocket and placed it in her hand for her to examine.

Rory looked down at the platinum object in her hand and stared, confused until Logan started to speak. "When we went out to lunch and you stayed with Steph, and I left. This is where I was."

"Why, what is this?" Rory asked.

"Look at the key," he instructed.

She looked closer and upon flipping it over noticed a small engraving in the top. Tears sprang to her eyes when she read the word _home_. She looked up at him and he motioned for her to unlock the door. She put the key in and turned it, then opened the door and stepped in. She looked around at the large apartment and Logan walked in and stood next to her. "You like it?" he asked.

"Logan…," she trailed off, still shocked.

"Come on, I want you to see the rest." He said, taking her hand.

He walked her through each room, and she loved them all. Finally, they came up on the master bedroom and Logan lead her through it, showing her the room, the walk-in closet, the large bathroom, and lastly the balcony overlooking the old Yale campus. Rory walked up to the railing and Logan followed, stopping and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"So what did you think, Ace?" he asked, softly.

"I…I love it, but…Logan I'm so sorry," she said, crying harder. He turned her around in his arms and held her.

"Ace, what are you sorry for?" he asked, confused.

"I was so horrible to you; I broke up with you! You were doing this amazing thing for me, for us and I listened to some girl who was probably trying to break us up instead of believing that you wouldn't do that to me," she cried.

"Ace, that is not your fault. I should have told you about where I had been, especially when you asked me, I just wanted to surprise you. I should have realized that when you asked me that night, I just needed to tell you. And that girl coming and lying to you, whoever she was, just made things worse," he said, trying to calm her down by rubbing her back soothingly.

"I shouldn't have let that get to me though," she said.

"Yes but Ace, let me ask you, when I left on Saturday where did you think I was?" he asked.

"Steph and I thought you were planning something," she said with a small laugh at the irony.

"And what about that afternoon when I left you at my dorm?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just figured you had a reason."

"See? Ace before that girl planted any ideas in your head, you weren't jumping to conclusions so this is not your fault."

"I don't deserve you," she told him with a small smile.

"No you deserve better but you're stuck with me," he said, kissing her on the head.

"Good, I wouldn't want it any other way," she said and then leaned up to kiss him.

"So Ace? What do you say? Will you move in with me?" he asked softly, looking at her.

"Hmm, I don't know. Will there be coffee?" she asked with playful eyes.

"Absolutely," he said, playing along.

"Will there be you?" she teased.

"Always," he said, laughing.

"Then of course," she said sweetly.

"I love you Ace," he said with a huge grin.

"I love you Logan," she said smiling and then kissed him passionately.


	23. Chapter 23 I Could Get Used to This

Chapter 23

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: Yay new chapter! This one is a little longer than usual but I hope you like it. I'm nearing the point where this story is becoming longer than I expected, but I don't want to stop writing it. I'm considering ending this one with something (that I won't reveal yet, lol) and starting a sequel soon, or continuing this for a while, ending with an epilogue, and then possibly starting a new story I've gotten the idea for. So, let me know what you guys want and I'll go off that. Enjoy and make sure to review!**

"Mom!" Rory called excitedly as she walked through the door of her childhood home.

"Rory? Where were you this morning? And what happened between last night and today that made you so happy?" Lorelai asked with a smile, glad that Rory was forgetting about Logan and feeling better.

"Well actually both of your questions have the same answer and that's what I need to talk to you about," Rory said, join her mom in the kitchen.

"Sure sweets, what's up?" Lorelai asked sitting at the kitchen table with Rory.

"Well remember how I got those flowers from Logan and I didn't know if I was going to talk to him, well I decided to talk to him last night. I was planning to wait until this morning to go but I couldn't sleep and that was making me think, but any way I was with him last night and we're back together," Rory explained with a huge smile.

Lorelai stared at her daughter, trying to decide if she was kidding or serious but she obviously meant what she said. "You're what? Rory, I thought he cheated on you!"

"Mom, that was a complete misunderstanding, he didn't. The girl who came looking for him was just making up stories, we still have no idea who she is," Rory said.

"Logan told you this?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"And you believe him?"

"Yes," Rory said without hesitation.

"How? What if he's lying about that?"

"I know he's not."

"How?!" Lorelai asked again.

"I love him, and I trust him," Rory said simply.

"Well I don't," Lorelai said angrily.

"Well I don't really care," Rory said, annoyed at her mother's childish behavior.

"Rory, he's lying to you!"

"No he's not!"

"Ok then where was he when he disappeared all those times you told me about?!" Lorelai shouted.

"Looking at apartments for us!" Rory yelled back.

"What?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

"He was looking at apartments for us. Logan asked me to move in with him and I said yes. We're moving in together," Rory said, calmer and with a smile.

"No you're not," Lorelai said.

"What do you mean 'no I am not'?" Rory asked.

"I mean you are not living with Logan. You'll live here this summer and in the dorms at school," Lorelai said, or more like ordered her.

"No, I'm living with Logan when we get back from Europe this summer and then I will continue living with him when school starts," Rory said, raising her voice again.

"You're not living with him and you're not going to Europe! You said you would be here this summer!"

"I'm 20 years old I can do whatever I want so I will be moving in with my boyfriend and traveling with him this summer!"

"He's not good for you! You shouldn't be with him and you shouldn't be living with him!"

"I am so sick of this Mom! I love Logan and he's good for me, I'm not having this fight again. Get over whatever fears or insecurities you have because Logan is important to me! You have to learn to share me and if you can't do that, if you can't accept Logan than we're done!" Rory yelled and then walked into her room to pack up her stuff. She started packing up some of the boxes she had managed to unpack since getting there. Lorelai followed her daughter into her room, opening the door but before she could say anything the doorbell rang and Rory walked past her to answer it.

Rory pulled open the front door and jumped into her boyfriend's arms. Logan held on to her tightly, lifting her up of the ground. He set her down and she kissed him long and hard. When they pulled back, breathless he grinned at her.

"That was some hello Ace," he said laughing.

"Well, I missed you and I'm happy to see you," she said.

"I missed you too Ace," he said with another kiss. "So you got everything packed up?" he asked.

"Almost, just a couple boxes left. You brought the SUV?" she asked.

"I did, lots of room for all those books," he teased earning him a light slap on his bicep.

"Hey, do not mock my books," she admonished him.

"I'm not mocking," he defended himself.

"Mhm, sure," she said with a playful glare. Logan leaned in and kissed her before they went into the house where Lorelai was waiting.

"Hi Lorelai," Logan greeted.

"Logan," Lorelai said disdainfully. "What's he doing here?"

"Mom stop, Logan's here to help me move all my boxes." Rory said before turning back to Logan and grabbing his hand. "Come one let's get the last of my stuff," she said, pulling him into her room.

"So she still doesn't like me?" Logan asked when they shut the door behind them.

"No but sweetie that's just because she has no idea how amazing you are. And I don't care what she thinks, it's not going to change my mind, I love you and that's all that matters," she told him.

"I know and I love you too," he said, kissing her. Soon they had packed up all of Rory's things and loaded them into Logan's car. He was going to drive the SUV and Rory would take her Prius which also had a few boxes of books in it. The couple said a quick goodbye in the driveway and Logan left first so Rory could be alone with her mom.

Rory went up to the Porch where Lorelai had been standing, watching them. "I'm going go mom."

"Ok," Lorelai said, awkwardly.

"Um…I guess I'll see you at Friday night dinner and then Logan and I are leaving Saturday morning."

"Ok, bye," her mom said.

"Bye mom," Rory said, giving up trying to talk to her mom and getting in her car.

"This is nice," Rory said quietly.

"Very," Logan said, almost a whisper.

They had finished unpacking all their boxes around 6 that night and then had dinner. Currently they were enjoying their new jacuzzi tub, Logan was sitting against the tub and Rory was between his legs, her back against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

"I could definitely get used to this," she added.

"I already am," he said, dropping a light kiss on her shoulder.

"So what time are we leaving Saturday?" she asked.

"5:30," he mumbled quickly.

"Yeah, I didn't quite catch that hun," she said.

"5:30," he said clearly.

"What!? That is way too early, why are we leaving so early? We're taking the jet!" she said loudly and sitting up and turning to look at him.

"Well it's a long flight and we want to be there at a decent time. Plus, as you pointed out, we're taking the jet and there's a nice big bed in the back for us to go back to sleep in," he said, pulling her back to him. Her chest was now on his and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"That's a good point," she admitted.

"I know," he said with a smirk.

"Oh the size of your ego, I swear," she said, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Please, you love it," he cockily.

"Yeah I do," she said, kissing him sweetly.

"I love you too Ace," He said, kissing her longer and with more passion.

"Are we going to christen the bathtub now?" she asked against his lips.

"Yes, just like the couch, and the bed, and the kitchen counter…," he named, punctuating every place with a kiss on her neck.

"And the desk in the office, and the floor in the living room," she added, enjoying his ministrations.

"Exactly," he said with a smirk, moving his mouth to her breasts.

"Holy shit," Rory said, panting as she laid next to Logan in their bed. He let out a breathy chuckle and got up to dispose of the condom and pull his boxers on. He climbed back into the bed and pulled Rory on top of him. They were both breathing heavily, holding onto each other. "That…was…," she trailed off, regaining control over her breathing.

"Mind blowing," Logan finished for her, dropping a kiss on her head.

"Yep," she agreed.

"We definitely found a new use for coffee," he said laughing.

"Yeah, I love it even more now," she said, laughing with him.

"Ace how could you love it more? You live off that stuff," he teased.

"True, but hey anything is possible and look at this, I love coffee more than I did before tonight," she said, playing along.

"So what your saying is the only thing that can make coffee better is me?"

"Duh," she said, kissing him lightly before rolling off him and snuggling into his side, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her naked waist and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Ace, I love you."

"I love you too Logan."

"Steph no way!" Rory said, shocked at her friend's suggestion.

"Why not Ror? It's so cute," Steph said, holding up the small black string bikini.

"It's barely even there, that's why."

"Yeah and Logan will die when he sees you in this," Steph pointed out.

"So what?" Rory asked.

"So, you should get it," Steph deadpanned.

"It's way too tiny," Rory complained.

"No, it's really sexy and it'll get your boyfriend all hot and bothered when you wear it to the beach around other guys," Steph said with an evil smirk.

"You know that could be fun," Rory said laughing and starting to cave.

"I know right! So please get it, please!"

"Fine, but only if you get the hot pink one to wear."

"Deal," Steph agreed without hesitation.

"Ok I'm starving, so how about we buy this stuff and go get lunch," Rory suggested.

"Sounds like a plan girly."

They went to their favorite deli near the mall and both got sandwiches. They sat and talked for a while before Stephanie finally broached the subject her best friend had been avoiding all day.

"So how are things with Lorelai?" Steph asked.

"Not so good," Rory said with a heavy sigh. "She won't even give him a chance you know. At first she really seemed to like Logan or at least approve of him and now she, well she hates him."

"Well I think she's just afraid to lose you," Steph said.

"But that's insane, she could never lose me, unless this continues that is. Logan won't be more important than her-," Rory said before Steph cut her off.

"Sweetie he already is," she pointed out. At Rory's confused look she explained, "Who do you call first when you have a problem? Logan. Who did you find safety and comfort with when your grandpa had his heart attack? Logan. Hell, who do you live with? Logan."

"Ok I sort of see your point," Rory admitted. "But is that a bad thing? I mean I love him. So, what? He's everything to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost him, well actually, I do know and we can both agree that it's not good."

"Yes we can. And no, it's not a bad thing but to your mom, she's being replaced. Every aspect of your life that you shared with her, you now share with him and then some, she doesn't know how to deal with it."

"Yeah but she has Luke and now I have Logan, isn't that pretty much the same?" Rory asked.

"Maybe that's part of the problem," Steph said.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked.

"I mean, she's getting married. She's going to be Lorelai Gilmore-Danes, not Lorelai Gilmore. I think she's afraid that if you marry Logan, and you're not the Gilmore Girls anymore, that your relationship won't be the same."

"I guess but I hate that she takes it out on him. He so great and he didn't do anything to deserve that," Rory said sadly.

"I know hun but it'll get better, you'll figure this out."

"I hope so."

"Ace, you ready?" Logan called from the foyer where he was putting on his coat.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"Um, dinner," he said.

"I have to go to the Gilmore's tonight," she said, coming out of their bedroom dress in a blue dress with a flowy skirt and matching strappy heels.

"You look beautiful," he said and kissed her lightly, not messing up her makeup. "And I know you have dinner tonight I'm going with you, remember?"

"You look very handsome yourself," she said, pulling on his tie and kissing him again. "But go change."

"Why?"

"You're not coming."

"Emily invited me, I agreed, I'm going."

"No you're not." She said stubbornly

"Why not Ace?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his chest, his arms instinctively went to her waist, holding her to him. "Because my mom is going to be there."

"It's ok, I get it. I don't want to make things worse so if you want me to stay home then I will," he said trying to keep the hurt out of his voice but she caught it.

"No Logan, that's not what I meant," she said, lifting her hand to his face and rubbing her thumb over his cheek. "I don't want her to yell at you, or make you feel bad about anything. You did absolutely nothing to deserve this and she's so horrible to you. I hate it and I know you do too so I don't want you to have to deal with it."

"I do hate it, but I'm going. She can be just as bad when I'm not there and this Isn't something you should have to do alone so I'm going," he said with an air of finality to it. She agreed and then he helped her into her coat.

"Hey Logie," Rory said as they walked to the car.

"Uh oh, you using that that name never bodes well for me," he said, smirking.

"Can I drive?" she asked, sweetly.

"Of course Ace," he laughed, letting go of her hand that had been in his, and wrapping his arm around her waist instead, then kissing the top of her head.

"Yay!" she said excitedly and leaned into him.

Soon the couple pulled up to the Gilmore mansion and Logan got out of the passenger side to open Rory's door. She got out, placing one hand in his and the other in his pocket where she dropped the car key but grazed him lightly with her hand.

"Hey, watch it," he said playfully. She giggled and kissed his cheek. They walked up to the door and Rory rang the bell. The maid opened it for them and they gave her their coats and thanked her.

"Hello Grandma, Grandpa, sorry we're late," Rory greeted when they entered the room.

"Oh that's quite alright dear, I hope everything is ok though," Emily said, standing to hug her granddaughter.

"Just fine Emily, Rory drove and she tends to be a bit afraid to accelerate in the Porsche," Logan explained, teasing Rory.

"Hey, I am just cautious and that thing speed up really quick, I barely notice it," she defended.

"Rory, you know how to drive a stick shift? Since when?" Richard asked, amused. Hugging Rory and shaking Logan's hand.

"Yes, Logan taught me," she said laughing, remembering the day she had learned. Logan had told her she looked sexy behind the wheel of his car and she should drive it more often. They ended up reclining the seats and using that position to their advantage.

The couple took their seats and Rory turned to say hi to Lorelai but her mother was glaring a hole through Logan. Richard offered them a scotch and a martini which they turned down in lieu of club soda since they had to get up early for their flight the next day.

"Oh that's right, your trip starts tomorrow. Where are, you going first?" Emily asked.

"Yeah hun, where are we going first?" Rory repeated, smirking at him. He had refused to tell her the trips itinerary, wanting to surprise her.

"Actually, it's a surprise for Ace but I can tell you it's somewhere tropical," Logan said smoothly.

"Sounds like fun," Richard commented.

"Yes, it should be, we're going with our friends Colin and Stephanie," Rory said. "I'm excited to see some of the relic sights and get to the beach."

"More importantly get you in a bikini on said beach," Logan whispered in her ear, setting his hand on her knee. Rory held down and a blush but let out a giggle at his comment.

"Don't you mean _out_ of a bikini on said beach?" she whispered to him, causing him to breath in sharply and Rory to laugh again.

"What's so funny?" Lorelai asked harshly.

"Um, nothing mom," Rory said, smile still in place and barely looking at her.

"We just had a disagreement earlier about which would be better, the beach or the relics," Logan said.

"I'm sure," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean Lorelai?" Richard asked, annoyed.

"It means I know he's over there whispering rated R things in her ear," Lorelai said in a cold tone.

"Mom he wasn't but if he was then it's none of your business, he's my boyfriend," Rory said.

"So Logan where are you staying this summer, with your parents?" Richard asked, changing the subject.

"Well, Ace and I wanted to tell you two something. We're excited about it and we hope you'll be happy as well," Logan said.

"What is it?" Emily asked, excited.

"Logan and I recently moved in together and we'll be sharing an apartment this year," Rory said, grinning.

"That's wonderful news," Emily said. In her mind this was one step closer to an engagement, then a marriage, and then blonde haired, blue eyed toddlers.

"Yes, congratulations," Richard said, smiling. He was right about the match Rory had found and he was confident this would not be the last big milestone in the young couple's relationship.

"Your happy about this?!" Lorelai blew up. "How? This guy, who isn't good enough for her, is shacking up with your granddaughter!"

"Lorelai, mind your language. Of course, this is a good thing," Emily admonished.

"This is ridiculous," Lorelai huffed.

"Mom, stop it!" Rory snapped. "Quit berating my Logan. He's my boyfriend, I love him, I live with him, and I'm staying with him. I'm sorry if that's such a crime but suck it up and deal with it."

"Don't talk to me like that Rory, I'm your mother."

"Then quit acting like a child!" Rory shouted, glaring at her mother. "I'm sorry grandma, grandpa. We have to go."

The couple stood up and Emily led them to the foyer where they said their goodbyes. Logan drove them back home silently and they both changed into pajamas and crawled into bed. Logan laid with his back to Rory and she laid on her back, staring at the ceiling.

Logan had been really great dealing with this whole thing but it had to have been taking a toll on him. He seemed angry the whole ride home, he wouldn't look at her now and he had brushed off every attempt she made to talk. She didn't want to think about losing him again, not so soon, but her mother and this whole situation was probably pushing him away. Tonight, had made her realize that. This is why she didn't want to subject him to her mother's cruel words. She thought about just ending this and letting Logan off the hook and felt tears running down her cheeks.

Logan laid with his eyes open, unable to fall asleep. He couldn't look Rory in the eyes, she always knew what he feeling or thinking and he didn't want her to see him this upset. He was holding back tears and Logan Huntzberger never cried. He had just gotten his Ace back but Lorelai was putting a strain on their relationship that Rory might not be able to handle. He would understand if she wanted to end things before they got too attached, though it may be too late for him. He heard quiet sniffling coming from the behind him and quickly rolled over to face Rory. She was curled up in the blankets crying and his heart broke. He pulled her into his arms, rolling her over so her head was on his chest. She began to openly sob, clinging to him for dear life. A single tear rolled down his face and onto the pillow beneath him, then another and another. He did nothing to stop them, just held Rory and stroked her hair.

Once she calmed down he felt her breathing even out and thought she was asleep but she spoke. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Ace," he said, hugging her tighter.

"I can't lose you," she said.

"Ace you could never lose me, only if you wanted to, and even then, I wouldn't stop wanting or loving you," he assured her, relived that she wasn't thinking of ending their relationship.

"I don't want you to be mad at me," she sniffled.

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. Afraid to lose you, yes. But mad at you, no. I'm just angry with your mother that she could put you through this," he told her.

"I am too," she said.

"I just want you to know that if this becomes too hard. This pressure your mom is putting on us and she makes you choose then-," he said before she cut him off.

"I'll choose you."

"Ace," he started.

"No," she said vehemently, sitting up. "I know she's my mom but she did this. She's the one making this hard and she had no reason to. So, Logan, if I have to make a choice then I choose you."

"Are you sure? She's your mom, your best friend, she's everything to you Ace."

"No, sweetie _you_ are everything to me. _You_ are my best friend, you're my boyfriend, my partner," she explained.

"Ok," he said, pulling her back down to him and kissing her sweetly.

"Ok," she said.

"Let's get some sleep Ace, we have to be up early," he said, kissing her on the head.

"Yeah, we should, goodnight Logan, I love you," she said, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, so much Ace," he said.


	24. Chapter 24 I Love Skirts

Chapter 24

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

"Oh, a skirt! Fantastic!" Logan said as Rory walked out of their bedroom Saturday morning dressed in a short, flowy floral skirt with a white tank top and a light jean jacket **(Again this is the cover image right now)**. It was incredibly early and Rory was not happy about that fact, however Logan had promised her coffee. She raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"I'm sorry, say that again. A little gayer this time," she teased. Logan rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love it when you wear skirts, for obvious reasons," he explained.

"You're such a guy," she said shaking her head and smiling.

"Which you very well know," he said, kissing her.

"So, where's that coffee you promised me?" she asked, resting her arms around his neck and backing them up to the counter.

"In a travel mug behind me," he said, smirking.

"Good," she said and then leaned in to kiss him. It grew passionate and he switched their position, pressing Rory against the counter before lifting her onto it and placing his hands on her thighs. She slid her hands under his shirt, enjoying the feel of his bare, toned back. She moved her mouth to his neck and he groaned, his hands untucking her shirt from the skirt and resting on her stomach.

They continued for almost 10 minutes until they heard a knock at the door. Knowing it was just Colin or Steph, Logan picked Rory up, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist, and walked to the door. "Logan you can put me down," she said laughing.

"I think I'm good," he said, kissing her and moving his hands from her back, down to cup her ass and hold her up. She squealed when his hands went under her skirt.

"I take it this is why your so fond of the skirt?"

"That and the fact that it is simply a crime to cover up those legs," he growled into her ear. There was another knock on the door and Logan put his hands back on her waist and opened it. The look on Colin and Steph's faces were priceless. Their shock was quickly followed by and 'Awww' from Steph and a 'Your making me look bad Huntz' from Colin. Logan placed Rory down with a light kiss and picked up both their bags while she went to fix her, now disheveled, appearance and grab her coffee.

Soon the group of four was boarding 'Huntz Airways' as Finn had previously dubbed it. Steph and Colin were still rather tired and went to the bedroom in the back to sleep. Logan and Rory were now awake due to their heated session that morning and decided to cuddle up and watch a movie. Logan laid down on the couch, turning his body toward the TV and Rory laid next to him, facing the same way. His arm was draped over her waist while they watched and he eventually settled it on her bare stomach before falling asleep. Rory shut off the TV when the movie ended and she turned in Logan's arms. She caressed his cheek with her thumb then kissed him on the lips lightly and fell asleep with him.

Logan was the first to wake up when he felt them starting to descend. Rory had moved to lay half on top of him, her leg draped over his own. He kissed her and soon she was kissing back as she woke up. "Hello," he said when they pulled apart.

"What a way to wake up," she said.

"I thought so," he said, laughing.

"So are you going to tell me where we are now?" she asked, pouting and batting her eyelashes.

"How could I possibly say no to that face?" he teased, kissing her and then saying, "Our first stop is Hawaii."

"Really?" she asked, excitedly. "I've never been to Hawaii!"

"I know, that's why we came here first. We'll be staying for five days before making our way to London and then Europe for the rest of the trip," he explained.

"I'm so excited!"

"I'm going to change into my bathing suit," Rory said once they had finished unpacking.

"Go ahead," Logan said smirking and leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

"I'm changing in the bathroom," she said rolling her eyes, "It's no fun if you watch me put it on."

"Maybe not for you," he said. She closed the bathroom door behind her and put on the small black bikini. She put on a tank top and frayed jean shorts over it. She walked out and Logan groaned in disappointment that she clothes on.

"Why?" he asked, gesturing with his hand to her partially covered body.

"It's no fun if you see it now," she said, laughing.

"Again, maybe not for you," he reiterated.

"Yeah, yeah, go change," she said.

"Well I, unlike you, have no problem changing out here," he said, grabbing his swim suit. Rory turned her back to him while he changed, knowing that if she didn't they would never make it out of their room. "That's cheating."

"No it's not," she said, putting things in her beach bag.

"Yes, it is," he said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Nope," she said, turning her head to kiss him. "Come on, we need to go. Steph and Colin are probably down there already."

He took her hand in his and they walked out the door and took the elevator down. When they made it out to the beach Colin and Steph had already reserved a cabana and Stephanie was tanning in one of the chairs, Colin opening a beer. "Huntz, you want one?"

"Sure," Logan said, walking over to him. When Logan turned back to face Rory she was standing near one of the chairs removing her tank top, he shorts already folded on her chair. When he saw the bikini she had on, his mouth went completely dry. When he came to his senses he noticed other guys passing and looking at her like he had. "No."

"No what?" she asked, smirking.

"No, you can't wear that," he said, shaking his head.

"Why not?" she asked, sauntering up to him and resting her hands flat on his bare chest.

"Because it's too small," he said, obviously, and putting his hands around her waist and flat on her back.

"This?" she asked, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"Yes, that," he said, incredulously.

She placed her mouth just above his ear and whispered. "But, I have worn way less in front of you before."

"Yes, in front of me, key word being _me._ As in me alone," he explained.

"Aw, are you jealous?" she teased.

"No," he said.

"Seems like it," she said.

"No, I'm not jealous, they are," he said, kissing her. "I just don't like that other guys stare at you like that."

"If it makes you feel any better, neither do I," she said, kissing him.

"Good," he said. She walked back to her chair and picked up her sunscreen. Before she could even open it, the bottle was taken from her hand. "I'll do that," Logan said in a low husky tone, kissing her neck. She giggled and sat down in her chair while Logan sat behind her.

"Come on, I want to go swim," Logan said, nudging Rory. He was laying on the chair while she laid between his legs, her back against his chest.

"Go play with Colin," she said, not looking up from her book.

"Colin doesn't look as good as you in a bathing suit," he said.

"Not to you," she said, well she felt him tense she laughed turned around to lay flat on top of him.

"That was not funny," he admonished.

"I thought it was," she said, still laughing. "I don't want to get up, I'm comfy," she settled her head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

"I'm comfy too, but it's rather hot out here and the water is nice and cool," he said, rubbing his hand over her back lightly.

"Fine," she said dramatically even though she was getting pretty hot herself sitting out in the sun. She sat up so he could get out of the chair and she stood up next to him but quickly sat back down and pulled her feet up.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"The sand is hot," she pouted.

"Come on," he said laughing and turning around for her to climb on his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms rested on his shoulders, hanging down in front of his chest.

"This is much better, I should do all my walking like this," she said.

"Ace, you're not walking," Logan reminded her laughing.

"Exactly."

"You know it amazes me that you can eat so much and weigh so little," he said, shaking his head.

"Yes, I am medical marvel," she said. When they made it to the water he set her down on the cool sand beneath them and they walked in further. They stopped once the water hit Rory's shoulders and they stood with their arms wrapped around each other.

"So what's the verdict on Hawaii so far?" he asked, looking down at her.

"It's nice, I really like it. Quite tropical," she said enthusiastically.

"Yes, very tropical," he agreed, teasing her.

"You know what my favorite part is?" she asked with a smirk.

"What?" he asked, playing along.

"Watching you, walk around, with no shirt, all day," she said, punctuating each statement with a kiss on his chest.

"Really?" he asked feigning wonderment.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p' sound.

"Well you know what my favorite part is?" he asked.

"What?" she asked faking ignorance.

"Watching you, walk around, in a bikini, all day," he said, ending each statement by kissing, sucking, or nipping at her neck. He brought his lips up to meet hers in a passionate kiss.

"Get a room Huntzberger!" Steph yelled to them as she and Colin got in the water to join them.

"Hey! I'm not a Huntzberger, I'm a Gilmore," she said defensively.

"Not for long," Colin said rolling his eyes. Rory blushed and her eyes grew large, shocked that Colin would say that so blatantly. She buried her face in Logan's chest to hide her embarrassment. Logan looked down at Rory adoringly, hoping Colin was right, and kissed the top of her head, while gently rubbing her back. And Steph slapped her boyfriend and glared at him to which Colin just shrugged his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Rory relaxed after realizing that Logan wasn't freaking out or tensing up, in fact he was comforting her and acting remarkably calm about Colin's comment. Of course Rory had thought about marrying Logan, they were living together so that was only natural. She had been more worried about Logan's reaction to something like that, she assumed he hadn't given marriage any consideration, knowing how big of a commitment-phobe he had been before meeting her. She figured that if, or when, the time came she would have to drag him to the alter. She knew how much he loved her but marriage seems like it would be a touchy subject for Logan. _Apparently not_ , she thought to herself.

Rory looked up at Logan and caught him gazing down at her. She gave him a questioning look with a small smile and he simply kissed her lightly and held her tighter against him. _Ok, now I'm_ _ **really,**_ _confused._ He almost seemed happy about the suggestive nature of Colin's statement. Her smile grew as she looked up at him.

"You okay Ace?" he asked her.

"Perfect," she answered.


	25. Chapter 25 Home Sweet Home?

Chapter 25

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

"Oh, Germany was great. Let's go back to Germany!" Rory suggested as they sat on the private jet back home. After their month, long trip around Europe most of them were prepared to go home, and rest from all the travel. By most this meant all of them except Rory. Once they arrived home she would be leaving again for Stars Hollow, to visit with her mom and Luke for a week. Logan had encouraged Rory to establish communication with Lorelai while they were overseas. He knew how effected Rory would be by a lengthy separation from her mother even if Rory didn't quite know yet. Rory had agreed to spend time with her mother once they got back and that turned into a week-long stay at the Crap Shack. The only thing getting Rory through the fight with her mom was Logan and if he wasn't there she wasn't exactly sure how she would handle things. At least she could look forward to the last three days when Logan would be there. Lorelai getting to know and accept him was the only way to fix this so Rory's condition was that Lorelai made an effort to like Logan.

Logan sighed from his seat next to her and placed his hand on her knee. "Ace, I know you're not looking forward to getting home, and neither am I, I'm going to miss you. But you have to fix things with your mom. The only way to do that is by spending time with her. We'll talk on the phone while you're gone and I'll be there on Friday. Plus, we still have a few hours at home before you leave," he added the last bit suggestively, succeeding in his goal to make her laugh. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her. "Are you ok now?"

"A little better," she admitted and settled against his chest. She breathed in his comforting scent and said, "I don't deserve you."

"No, you deserve better, but you're stuck with me," he teased.

"Seriously, I don't," she said sitting up a bit to look him in the eye. "Logan you have been so great with this whole ordeal and everything with my mom and your parents. You've encouraged me to try and work things out with my mom even after everything she's said to you and about you. You have comforted me and held my hand every time I fight with her, through all of it. You easily could have left when things got hard but you didn't, you stayed with me and fought a lot of people who didn't want us together. You've just…you've been amazing and I…thank you so much."

"Your welcome, but you don't have to thank me. I love you and I want to be with you, that's exactly why I do all that. I'm not about to lose you over our parent's childish attitudes," he told her.

"I love you too," she said, leaning in and kissing him.

Soon the group of four had landed and they made their way inside to retrieve their luggage and meet the car waiting for them out front. Logan was walking with his arms around Rory's waist, her carry-on bag on his other shoulder. He leaned down to and nipped at her ear before whispering everything they would do when they got home, causing her to giggle. He pulled back to look at her, his eyes full of love, and swore to never let that smile leave her face. As soon as the thought entered his mind it was gone. The smile on Rory's face had disappeared and her eyes filled with sadness, she looked like she was about to cry and he had no idea why. "Ace," he said stopping and coming to kneel in front of her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My mom is here, I have to leave now," she said. He sighed and stood up, taking her into his arms. He buried his head in her hair and she put hers in the crook of his neck. He felt tears falling onto his shirt and quickly pulled back. He wiped her cheeks with his thumb and looked her in the eye.

"Ace don't cry, it's fine. You'll be gone for four days and then I'll be there," he said.

"I know," she said. "I'm going to miss you though and I can't stand listening to her say all those things about you, I just don't want to hear it anymore."

"It's ok, you guys will fix this. I know you will," he said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I hope your right," she said.

"Of course I am, I'm always right," he said cockily.

"Oh the ego, I swear," she said rolling her eyes playfully and smiling.

"Hey, there's that smile I love," he said.

"I do have a great smile," she teased.

"Now who has the ego?" he said.

"Hey kid," Lorelai said, coming up behind Logan. Logan closed his eyes and sighed again, not wanting to watch Rory lose the beautiful smile he just put on her face.

"Hey mom," Rory said, trying to sound happy but failing miserably. Logan moved back to her side, keeping his arms around her waist and she leaned into him.

"You ready to go?" Lorelai asked, not bothering to acknowledge Logan.

"Hi Lorelai," Logan said.

"Logan," she said tensely. "Rory are you ready?"

"Um, I just want to say goodbye," Rory said.

"Didn't you just do that? I saw you two talking," Lorelai said bitterly.

"No, we were just talking," Logan answered for her.

"Ok," Lorelai said but made no give to give them any privacy. Logan and Rory hated being separated, for any period of time, and knew that if Lorelai didn't walk away she would get quite the show. But still the older woman didn't move. _Oh well,_ they thought.

"I'll see you in a couple days, ok?" Logan said, taking Rory completely in his arms, and she put hers around his neck.

"No, four days, _four._ It's going to suck," she corrected him, pouting.

"Yes, it is going to suck, but I've been on business trips longer."

"Exactly, I'm speaking from past precedent, I know how much it's going to suck. And when you leave I still sleep in our bed."

"I know sweetheart and this week I'll be in that big bed all by myself, which is going to suck," he said.

"Maybe you could invite Finn over for a sleepover," she teased.

"Maybe," he said, laughing now.

Lorelai cleared her throat impatiently and tapped her foot.

"I have to go," Rory said sadly.

"Yes but not before this," he said. He leaned down and covered her lips with his own. Their mouths moved together and Logan licked her lips, asking for entrance which she granted him. His tongue swept her mouth in the way he knew she loved, before hers worked against it. They stood like that, not bothering to come up for air and when Logan let out a deep groan it only encouraged Rory more. His hands were resting on her lower back, being careful not to go up her shirt due to being in public and in front of her mother. Unfortunately, Logan lost most control when kissing Rory so instead his hands traveled south. He had backed her into a nearby wall and had her pressed against it. Her hands were in his hair and one leg was inching up to his hip when Colin came back with the luggage.

"Hey, this is a hallway not an empty elevator," Colin barked.

Lorelai had been to shocked to say anything so when Colin interrupted them she came to her senses and turned to her daughter to ask if she was ready now. Colin and Steph watched on, feeling bad for their friends who were very obviously not ready to part yet, or at all for that matter.

Rory gave Logan one last hug and whimpered slightly when they pulled away. "I love you and I'll see you after the shortest 4 days of your life, I promise you won't even notice I'm not there. When your mom makes a comment, you don't like, say something, talk about it. Ok?" Logan said.

"Ok, and I love you too," Rory said, one last light kiss and she turned around and left with her mom.

"Hey Colin," Logan said.

"Yeah man?" he asked.

"See that girl?" Logan asked, looking at Rory who turned around and gave him a smile and a wave.

"Yeah?" Colin asked, skeptically.

"She's it for me, she's the one."

"Good, I thought I was going have to help her drag you to the alter," Colin said, joking.

Rory thought about what Logan had told her a couple days ago about her relationship with her mom. He had asked her what he favorite part of their relationship had been. She said talking about everything and having movie nights; best friend things. He told her that she could have that again and he was right, she just needed to try.

"So mom, how's the Inn?" Rory asked as they got off at the exit for Stars Hollow.

"Good, Michel is still scaring guests, Sookie is still cooking amazing food, and I'm still breaking up their arguments," Lorelai said. Rory laughed a bit and her mom added, "How was the trip, see anything new?"

"Oh yeah, it was really great. Steph and I did a ton of shopping, I had to get another suitcase for all the clothes we got and the food was great. We found this amazing coffee place near one of the stores. I don't know how we missed it on our trip," Rory said, purposefully not mentioning Logan to hopefully have a decent conversation and ease in Logan as a subject later.

"Sounds fun," Lorelai said. They made the rest of the drive in awkward silence and soon pulled up in front of Luke's. Rory exited and ran inside quickly to greet Lane and Luke.

"Rory!" Lane squealed, hugging her best friend.

"Lane, oh my god, it's been too long, seriously," Rory said.

"I know, you keep ditching me for blondie," Lane said. Rory knew she was joking though, Lane was truly happy that Rory had found Logan.

"What can I say? He's very persuasive," Rory said laughing. "So how are you and Zach? And how did you last gig go?"

The two girls talked for a while at a table while Lane took her break and Lorelai sat with Luke at the counter. "Why wasn't she that happy to see me?" Lorelai asked him.

"You know why Lorelai," Luke told her.

"Yes I do, but I don't know what to do to fix things," she said.

"Talk to her, make an effort to get along with Logan and accept that he's a part of her life," he said.

"I don't like him Luke," Lorelai said vehemently.

"Why not?" Luke asked. "I think he's a good kid, one who obviously loves Rory very much, he makes her happy and I don't know what else you could possibly want for her."

"I want her to be happy with someone just not happier with him than she is with me," Lorelai said stubbornly.

"Then get ready to lose her," Luke said harshly. Lorelai looked at him, surprised. He hadn't gotten mad at her over this at all. "And it'll be for good this time. She loves him and he's not going anywhere. You're being selfish and that's not right, Rory would never be jealous of how happy _we_ are together and she expects the same from you."

"He's taking her away from me and-."

"No, you're pushing her away," with that Luke went back to work and left Lorelai with her thoughts. Rory had been so upset to see her and it had almost killed her daughter to part with Logan for such a long period of time. Rory had never been like that with her. Lorelai noticed Lane go back to work and Rory came up to her.

"Ready to go?" she asked her mom.

"Yep," Lorelai said and they left, hopped into the jeep and drove to the house. They got out of the car and Lorelai helped her with her suitcases. Rory pulled out her keys to unlock the door and flipped through them to find the one she needed. Lorelai's eye caught the one with the engraving and said, "You missed it."

"No, it's right here," Rory said, holding up the correct key and opening the door. They stepped through the door and Rory set her keys on the table then took her bags into her room. Lorelai took the opportunity to look at the key she had seen. She picked it up and read the inscription ' _Home'._ She went into Rory's room and asked her about it.

"What's this key for?" Lorelai asked. Rory turned around to look at what her mom was talking about.

"That's my key to the apartment," Rory said, smiling at the memory of Logan giving it to her.

"Oh," Lorelai said and went back to the kitchen, leaving Rory to unpack a little. Rory didn't even think of this house as home anymore, no, home was with Logan and Rory seemed as though she couldn't be happier.

"Ready for a movie night?" Rory asked, somewhat optimistically, coming out of her room.

"In a minute. Let's change into comfy clothes and start," Lorelai said.

"Sure," Rory said and went back to her room to change while her mom went upstairs. Lorelai was already on the couch in sweats when Rory came and sat next to her. Rory had put on Yale sweatpants and a very large Yale vs. Harvard T-shirt.

"You went to a football game? And got a shirt?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"No, Logan _dragged_ me to a football game and _he_ got a shirt," Rory said, laughing.

"It's Logan's?" her mom asked, tensely.

"Yeah, it is. I like it, it's comfy." _That and Logan always loves it when I wear his clothes,_ Rory added silently, getting a whiff of his cologne still left on the shirt and smiling softly.

"Ok," Lorelai said and started the movie. They had all kinds of snacks laid out and everything should have been just how it used to be. But I wasn't, they still need to talk but Rory could tell that Lorelai was not yet ready to broach the subject.

"Do you have a death wish?" Rory answered her phone later that night. She had almost been asleep when her phone rang with Logan's personalized ring tone.

"Not particularly," Logan said.

"Then why the hell are you calling so late?" she asked, grumpily.

"I didn't want to interrupt movie night," Logan told her.

"Fine, I forgive you." She said dramatically, loving that he knew her so well.

"See? Was that so hard?" he teased. She didn't answer, just sighed happily.

"I miss you," she said.

"I miss you too Ace," he said. "I may not be there but at least you have my Harvard, Yale shirt," he said accusingly.

"Realized it was gone huh?" she asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes, I did. I distinctly remember you wearing it the other night, for about 5 minutes before I threw it on the floor, and then I never got it back," he said, making her blush and giggle.

"Yes I do remember it happening something like that," she said playing along.

"I'm assuming it made its way into your suitcase by some magical force," Logan said.

"Obviously," she said, laughing now. They talk for another half hour until Logan heard her stifle a yawn and decided to let her go to bed. "Goodnight Ace, I love you."

"I love you too Logan, goodnight."


	26. Chapter 26 His Middle Name

Chapter 26

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

Rory woke up and groaned when she saw the time on her clock. She flipped over in her bed and closed her eyes again. Her thoughts ran wild as she tried to fall back asleep and she began to think about the day ahead of her. When the realization of what today was hit her, her eyes flew open and she nearly jumped out of bed to get coffee and take a shower. Today was Friday, her fourth day in Stars Hollow, and the day Logan was coming. They would be staying in a room at the Dragonfly while he was here and the return home on Sunday. He was meeting them at Emily and Richard's for dinner and then coming back with them.

Rory and her mother still hadn't had their big 'talk' yet and Rory was hoping to talk to Lorelai first thing in the morning while they had their coffee. The week so far had been decent, Rory tried not to mention Logan but he was a big part of her life and came up often. They hadn't fought and they were getting along better, but there were tense or awkward moments sometimes. Rory took her shower quickly and then changed into jeans and a tank top. She dried her hair and then went into the kitchen for her second cup of coffee that morning. Lorelai was already at the table waiting for her when she came out of her room.

"Morning," Rory said cheerfully, practically bouncing out of her room.

"Morning," Lorelai said skeptically. "Why are you so peppy?"

"I'm not peppy," she said, poring her coffee.

"Yes you are, you are full of pep," Lorelai said.

"I am not full of pep," Rory said sitting across from Lorelai.

"You have more pep than a high school cheerleader," Lorelai said.

"We need to talk," Rory blurted out.

"Wow, nice transition. What about?"

"You know what about," Rory said seriously.

"Yes, I do."

"Why can't you get along with him? And don't tell me it's because he doesn't treat me well because that's not true. And it's not because you don't like him because you were perfectly fine with him the first time you met. What changed?"

Lorelai took a deep breath before saying, "You two got closer and I realized he could take you away from me. Not literally or on purpose but it could still happen. With Dean or Jess I never felt…threatened by your relationship with them. There was never any potential for forever with them, at least not to me. Logan on the other hand has that potential, I mean you live with him, marriage is the natural next step once you two graduate."

"I see your point but if I did marry Logan, and it's possible but a long way off, he wouldn't be taking me away from you. You're still my mom and I would still spend time with you, and talk to you. Logan is like my Luke. If I have a problem, it become _our_ problem and I talk to him about it, and the same thing when he has a problem. It seems sort of strange but I share virtually every aspect of my life with him and I wouldn't want it any other way. I really didn't expect to find someone or something like this until I was much older and maybe I will, maybe Logan isn't my forever but I like to think he could be. All of this doesn't mean you're losing me or you're being replaced, I'm just…creating a new position in my life for him, I've never had someone in my life like this."

"Ok," Lorelai said, understanding what Rory was saying.

"Ok. So, you'll try to accept him now?"

"I will. I know how important he is to you; I've always known that. I'll try to make more of an effort to get to know him, to see what you see in him."

"Really?"

"Really, I'm sorry kid, I've been acting horribly and childish. You didn't deserve that, I should have supported your relationship, especially after seeing how happy he makes you."

"Thank you," Rory said.

"Alright enough of his serious stuff, Luke's?" Lorelai suggested.

"Absolutely," Rory said hopping up.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan woke up that morning and turned over in the large king bed to wrap his arms around Rory and drift back to sleep. His arm landed with a thud on the mattress and he groaned, remembering that his Ace wasn't here. He got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, he couldn't wait for dinner at the Gilmore's, something he usually dreaded meaning his alone time with Rory was cut short. However, today it meant getting to see his girlfriend after what seemed like a long week apart.

After a whole month in Europe together and hardly being apart during the whole trip it had been nice to relax on his own. Of course this feeling had lasted only about an hour. Once he was faced with the decision of what to have for dinner he realized how lonely it felt without her and then the time came for him to go to bed and he tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable without Rory in his arms. He had spent most his nights out with Colin and Finn since then, not allowing himself to dwell over missing her. Plus, he talked to her on the phone a lot during the day and once before she went to sleep. He was just happy to be seeing her that day and to finally get a good night's sleep.

He poured a mug of coffee and grabbed the paper to read while he sat at the table, he looked up at the clock. _7:00 couldn't come fast enough._

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory and Lorelai pulled up in front of the Gilmore's mansion in the jeep and saw Logan's Porsche already there. Rory jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and hurried to the door. She waited for her mother to join her before ringing the door bell and soon Emily opened it.

"Hello Girls, lovely that you're on time for once," Emily said.

"Hi grandma," Rory said, ignoring her comment, and hugged Emily before handing her coat to the maid and thanking her. Lorelai followed suit, and said hi to Emily. She led the girls into the sitting room where Logan was standing, waiting for them.

Logan opened his arms for Rory who squealed excitedly and jumped into his embrace, holding on tightly. He lifted her and spun her around before placing her on her feet and kissing her. She kissed back fervently then pulled back and hugged him tightly again. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Ace," he said, burying his head in her hair and taking in her comforting scent. "Don't ever leave again ok? It sucks."

"I won't, it does suck," she said, laughing a little.

Everyone else stood watching the couple who had obviously missed each other very much until Lorelai quietly cleared her throat. The two pulled back from each other but Logan kept an arm around Rory's waist and led her to the love seat. "Hi Grandpa," Rory said, a huge grin now on her face.

"Hello Rory," Richard said. "How was Europe you two?"

"Amazing! The tours and museums were great and the coffee was so good," Rory gushed.

"Yeah the coffee was absolutely mind blowing," Logan agreed, referring to the new way they discovered to use it and repeated to use it on their trip. Rory nudged him in the side and held down a blush.

"Ouch Ace, what did I do that was so wrong?" he asked feigning pain.

"Nothing hun," Rory said in a sugary sweet voice while glaring playfully at him.

"Mhm," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"What was so good about the coffee there?" Lorelai asked them. Rory nearly choked on her drink as Logan grinned and replied.

"I think it may just be the way we drank it," he said, smirking at Rory who started blushing.

"Um he means, the cream we used, it was uh really good," Rory explained, flustered.

"We also visited Hawaii at the beginning of our trip, the beaches there were beautiful," Logan said, getting the subject off coffee.

"Oh yes, we've been to Hawaii several times for weddings, it's lovely," Emily agreed. "Rory you said something about leaving this week when you came in, where were you?"

"Oh I went to visit mom for a few days in Stars Hollow when we got back from our trip so Logan went home without me," Rory explained.

"Yes she ditched me and I had to wash all our clothes from the trip all by myself," Logan pouted.

"Oh please," Rory said playfully rolling her eyes. "I will say I missed Horatio," she added with a dramatic sigh.

"More than me?" Logan asked playing along.

"Obviously, he keeps me satisfied and never runs out of energy," Rory said falling into the rhythm of their banter and forgetting where they were and who was listening.

"Is that an assumption because I never, run out of energy."

"France, night we went to the Eiffel tower. London, day I made you go shopping. Your dorm, your birthday. My dorm, new year's."

"I have a reason for all those."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Easy, I was drunk."

"Not an excuse, I was probably drunk too and I've never run out of energy."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"San Francisco, night I took you to the bread factory at Fisherman's Warf. Thanksgiving, you came home early. Your dorm, your birthday. My dorm, our 6th month anniversary."

"I have a reason for all those."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Easy, I had eaten a ton."

"Not an excuse, I was probably full too."

"But you don't eat as much as me."

"True but you don't drink as much as me either."

"So you drink a lot, I'll eat a lot and we'll prove each other wrong."

"Deal."

They turned back to her family who had been following their conversation like a tennis match. Suddenly Emily asks "Who's Horatio?"

"Our coffee maker," they answered simultaneously. Lorelai sat back with an amused expression, apparently Rory really had found her match. Emily and Richard stared in shock, even at Lorelai and Rory's fastest pace it was never that quick. Luckily they hadn't noticed that the topic of the fast-paced conversation was Logan and Rory's stamina.

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore," The maid said timidly as she came in the room, they all walked into the dining room where dinner was served. They ate while carrying on light conversation, Lorelai even made an effort to talk to Logan and get to know him more. Logan kept his hand on Rory's knee while they ate, occasionally inching it up further causing her to breath in sharply and press her legs together. Miraculously she was able to carry on a conversation while this went on.

Soon they were outside the house and Rory said a quick goodnight to her mother before getting in Logan's Porsche and they went straight the Dragonfly. As soon as they had checked in and made it up to their room Logan had Rory pinned against the door. He kissed her hungrily and with a sense of urgency. She hurriedly removed his tie and then his jacket, followed by his dress shirt, nearly ripping the buttons off. He unzipped her dress and it landed on the floor, she kicked off her shoes as his pants landed next to her dress and he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he walked them to the bed, moving his mouth from her lips to her neck and further down to her chest.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"LOGAN ELIAS HUNTZBERGER!" Rory shouted angrily from the bathroom.

"Uh oh," he said at the sound of his full name. "What did I do?"

"Come see for yourself," she snapped. He walked from their room and into the bathroom where Rory was standing in nothing but a bra and panties with the shower running behind her. He made his way toward her and raised his eyebrow questioningly. She moved her hair to reveal a very large, very noticeable love bite. He chuckled at the memory of putting it there the night before and had expected this reaction. She slapped his abs lightly and glared at him. "Look what you did!"

"Oh I see what I did," he said smirking.

"I can't cover this with makeup! What the hell am I supposed to do?" she added.

"Not cover it?" he suggested, teasing her. She became angrier with him and crossed her arms. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Cover it as best you can and leave your hair down, I almost didn't notice it until you moved your hair."

"Ok," she said and leaned her head against his bare chest. "I'm still mad at you," she added weakly.

"Mhm, I can tell," he said, smirking again.

"I am," she said defensively.

"I'm sure Ace," he said. "Come on, let's hop in the shower and finish getting ready."

"Sounds good," she said, pressing a light kiss on his chest before slipping out of her bra and panties then leading him to the shower. They went through their routine, managing to take a relatively quick shower and then Rory was able to make her hickey a bit less noticeable. They made their way downstairs to join Lorelai for breakfast. She was already at the table waiting for them when they got there.

"Morning you two," Lorelai said when she saw them.

"Morning mom, sorry we're late," Rory said as Logan pulled out her chair and she sat down, smiling at him.

"No problem sweets," she said.

"Good morning Lorelai," Logan said, taking the seat right next to Rory.

"You guys sleep well?" Lorelai asked them.

"Very well, those beds are so comfy," Rory said.

"Oh yeah, what room are you in?" she asked them.

"Um, 7, why?" Logan said.

"I want to make sure I burn those sheets, don't want anyone else sleeping on that," Lorelai joked.

"Mom!" Rory said, blushing.

"Dirty," Logan said, laughing.

"I like him," Lorelai said, pointing at Logan.

"Yeah he's ok," Rory teased, grinning.

"I feel the love, Ace, really," Logan deadpanned.

"Aw, I'm sorry," she said, giving him light kiss and whispering, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back, grinning and kissing her on the nose.


	27. Chapter 27 Goodbye is a Bitch

Chapter 27

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

"Logan?" Rory called when she woke up to a cold empty bed on Tuesday morning. They hadn't fallen asleep until very late and she expected him to be there, most likely still asleep. She slid out of the bed and pulled on Logan button up shirt from the night before. She made her way over to the door, stopping at the dresser to grab a pair of panties and walked out into the living room. She stopped suddenly when she was greeted by half the male members of the LDB. She stared at the group, confused as to why to why they were all in her apartment. She noticed they were staring at her as well, not confused but mouths dropped open.

"My eyes are up here boys, and close your mouths, you'll catch flies. You, kitchen, now," she said, pointing at Logan. He stood up and followed her into the next room. "You have two minutes before you end up sleeping on the couch this week."

"LDB meeting, we're discussing the new recruits for the year," he said simply.

"And I'm not part of this meeting because…," she said.

"You were asleep?" he tried but at her glare he sighed and said, "I don't like when the guys hit on you."

"So I'm being excluded from this because I'm a woman?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Technically…yes. But it's also because all those guys are pigs and I hate when they make sleazy passes at you," he said, trying to make him see his side.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked.

"Ever since that meeting Robert put his hand on your thigh and I stopped telling you about them," he admitted.

"Oh yeah, he's a pig," Rory said with a shudder. "But you can't hide things like this from me, I have a right to be at these meetings."

"I know, I'm sorry I just can't stand them looking at you...you know, how they look at you," he said.

"I know," she said, nodding her head. "Alright come on."

She grabbed his hand and lead him back to the living room. He sat back in his seat pulled Rory into his lap so she was sitting sideways and her legs were across him.

"Ok boys what are we talking about?" she asked.

"Um sweetie you don't want to go put on some pants first?" Logan asked her.

"Nope," she said smirking and popping the 'p'.

"We were just discussing the incoming freshman inductees," Robert said, leering at Rory.

"We're trying to decide on the initiation they go through. It's more or less the same every year but the stunt always changes," Logan told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm aware," she said, patting his hands settled around her.

"We were thinking about having them jump from helicopters," someone said, staring at Rory, his eyes traveling down.

"No way, too scary," she said. "Anyone new to this will not jump out of a moving helicopter. What about bungee jumping?" She suggested.

"That could work, but where would we do it love?" Finn asked.

"Babe your family still has that property in upstate New York, right?" She asked Logan.

"Hasn't been used since you and I were there but yeah we still have it," he said.

"Good, there's that bridge on the property with that big clearing on the other side, I think that bridge would be high enough and then the clearing can be used for the big gathering afterwards."

"Sounds good," he agreed, kissing her cheek.

"Good, all settled?" She asked, looking around.

They all nodded their heads, some still checking her out. Everyone started separate conversations, a few guys still taking peeks at Rory. Robert turned to talk to Rory but noticed she was already in a heated discussion with Logan, and he listened to them talk.

"I always put the toothpaste cap back on," she said defensively.

"Ace I hate to break it to you but no you don't," he said.

"I remember taking it off when I use it, so how else would the cap get on," she said, thinking she had won this.

"Maybe because I put it on," he suggested, smirking.

"Bite me," she said, glaring at him.

"When? Where? And how hard?" He deadpanned.

"Logan!" She chastised.

"What? It wouldn't be the first time?" He said with a slight growl to his voice.

"Yes it would."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yes it would, I've done it but you haven't, you always say you don't want to hurt me," she said, running her fingers through his hair.

"Well then when have you done it?"

"Your parents threw that party for New Years and we ended up in the coat closet. Two people were having a conversation outside the door but we didn't want to stop so I bit your shoulder to keep from moaning," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I still have the scar from that," he told her.

"What?" She asked, concerned.

"Relax Ace, I'm fine. It's just a small mark on my shoulder."

"Where?" She asked.

"Right here," he said, pulling his shirt over so she could see it.

"Aw poor baby," she said. "You want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" She teased.

"I'd rather you bite it again but that'll work."

"Gladly," she said, leaning in to kiss his scar and then moving up to kiss his lips lightly. She sighed happily and settled her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head before laying his cheek there and breathing in her scent. Robert chose this moment to interrupt them.

"So Rory when did you visit upstate New York?" He asked, lamely.

"Oh Logan took me up there for Valentine's Day. We stayed on the property, stayed in all weekend and then he convinced me to go skinny dipping," she said laughing.

"Best decision I have ever made," Logan added.

"It was really fun and that area should be great for the party."

"Yeah," Robert said awkwardly.

"Hey Huntz you coming?" the guys asked him, all standing up and heading to the door.

"Do you mind Ace?" he asked.

"Nope," she said then leaned in and whispered something in his ear, then nipped at it softly. He crashed his lips into hers, stood up, carrying her with him and took her into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him and not separating their mouths the entire time.

"I guess that was a no then," Colin said and then lead the rest of the guys out the door quickly when they heard Logan groan loudly.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Ace I'm leaving!" Logan called as he put his wallet in his suit pocket.

"Have fun," she said, smirking as she walked into the foyer.

"Do not mock," he said.

"It's too hard not to," she said, giggling.

"This is not funny," he groaned.

"Yes, it is. But seriously if you need to get out of there text me and I'll call you with some excuse," she said, straightening his tie. He was on his way to meet Mitchum at the office, for what he didn't know, but his father had demanded a meeting and hung up the phone before Logan could say no.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said.

"I know you will, and when you get back I will have movies, scotch, and aspirin," she said.

"I love you," he said,

"I love you too, and I promise this meeting will be over before you know it," she said, and just like they always did when one of them left the house, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hard. She pulled him to her by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him back. They broke apart and no sooner had he left did Stephanie come barging through the door.

"Do you ever knock? Seriously, ever?" Rory asked coming out of hers and Logan's office.

"I need to go shopping," she said, dropping her purse on the island in the kitchen and plopping down on one of the stools.

"For?" Rory asked.

"A dress and shoes," Steph said.

"Mom forcing you to go to a function?" Rory asked, sitting at one of the stools next to Steph.

"No Colin is taking me out tomorrow night, it's our anniversary, we want to do something special," she told her.

"Oh so it's fun shopping, nice, let's go," Rory said, grabbing her purse and making her way to the door, Steph hot on her heels.

"Lunch first?"

"Always," Rory said, making them both laugh as the left the apartment.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Logan?" Rory asked, jumping off the couch in surprise and leaving her book on the coffee table. He had stormed in, slamming the front door behind him and made a B line to the bar. She followed him and became concerned when he downed the first glass of scotch. "Logan?" Then a second. "Logan?" And right before he could pour a third she took the glass from him. "Logan!"

"Ace," he acknowledged her tensely.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"My father is a jack ass, that's what's wrong."

"Ok, Logan what did he do?" she asked softly, placing her hand on his arm. Logan visibly relaxed and pulled her into his embrace.

"I have to go to London."

"Ok, what's so bad about that, is there a problem with one of the-,"

"For a month and half, I'll be gone until school starts," he said, pulling back to look in her eyes.

"What? Why so long?" she asked. "He can't just force you to up and leave. Who does he think he is?"

"He wants me to go for an internship at our European headquarters," he explained.

"That's bull shit! What's wrong with the work you've been doing here, with him?!"

"I don't know Ace, I really don't know," he said, bringing her back to him and burying his head in her hair. He felt her tears on his neck and her breathing become ragged. "He told me, I yelled, broke some scotch glasses and when I finally calmed down I talked to him about staying here but he wouldn't budge."

"So that's it, you'll just be gone for a month and a half?" she asked, sniffling. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night," he told her, holding her tighter.

"Wow, Mitchum doesn't waste any time, does he?"

"He's not known for it, no."

"Ok."

"Ok what?" he asked, pulling back again to look at her.

"Ok, you'll go, you'll do great, and in a month and a half you'll come home," she said, giving him a sad, teary, smile.

"I'm going to miss you so much Ace," he said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I know, I'll miss you too. I don't want you to go, but hopefully summer will be over before we know it."

"Hopefully."

"But we still have 24 hours left, let's not send them crying or upset, ok?"

"I like that plan Ace," he said, kissing her lightly.

"Good. Ok why don't we go watch movies like we planned and then…," she said, sighing.

"And then, we'll go to bed and sleep in tomorrow," he growled, suggestively. The smiled at him and took his hand, leading him over to the living room. She stopped right before the couch and turned to him.

"On second thought maybe we skip the movies," she said, pulling him down to her and kissing him.

"Good idea," he said, against her lips. He pulled her flush against him and her arms went around his neck. He backed through the hall and into their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him and taking her to their bed.


	28. Chapter 28 So do I, So do I

Chapter 28

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: HEY! Omg it's been so long since I've updated and I am so sorry. I was so busy with finals and the end of my school year that writing got put on the back burner. I hope you guys like this chapter and I've started working on the first 8 chapters of my next story so that should be up soon as well.**

 _"_ _Ace, please don't cry," Logan begged her as he wiped away the tears streaming down her face._

 _"_ _I can't Logan," she said, clinging to him for what was to be the last time for a while. He looked down at the girl in his arms and felt his heart break. They were standing in the foyer of their apartment and Logan had to leave in a matter of minutes. He wouldn't let her come with him, he wouldn't be able to go through with leaving if she came with him._

 _"_ _I have to go," he said regretfully, pulling back to kiss her passionately._

 _"_ _I love you," she whispered._

 _"_ _I love you too, and I promise I'll be home before you know it," he said, he kissed her one last time and walked out the door before she could see the tears fall from his eyes as well._

That had been 1 month and 13 days since then, Logan was coming home tomorrow and Rory was practically bursting with excitement. Sleeping in their bed every night without him and living in their home every day without him had been too much for Rory so the rest of her summer was spent in Stars Hollow with her mom and Lane. While it felt good to hang out with her best friends again, whenever she was left without a distraction she would miss Logan, a lot. Nightly phone calls and emails helped immensely and Logan even convinced her to give phone sex a try on one particular night when she really missed him. She found it wasn't something she was even remotely opposed to after that first time and they continued it over the course of his trip.

For the last week, she had bounced around, far happier than she had been since he left, at the prospect of his return. She was also excited for her junior year at Yale which began in two weeks and she had already done the necessary preparations. She decided that a trip to Lane's and then Lunch at Luke's sounded good for today and quickly scribbled a note to her mom before leaving.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Logan exited the town car and thanked Frank for the ride. He entered the diner in front of him as Frank drove away and saw Luke behind the counter talking to a man about his age with black greased hair and a black leather jacket.

"Hey Luke," Logan greeted the man, taking a seat at the counter.

"Logan? I thought you were getting back tomorrow? How was your trip?" Luke asked but moved to shake Logan's hand.

"I was supposed to but I'm here to surprise Ace early. It was good but I really missed her," Logan told him smirking. "I figured she might be in here for lunch but I guess not."

"No but she should be in a few minutes, I just saw her head to Lane's," Luke said. The man in the jacket cleared his throat and Luke introduced them. "Logan this is my nephew Jess. Jess, this is Logan."

"Nice to meet you," Logan said, shaking his hand before turning back to Luke. "Could I talk to you about something, privately?"

"Um…sure, just give me a minute, we can go upstairs," Luke said, confused.

"Thanks," Logan said before Luke disappeared into the kitchen in the back.

"So what did you do to get him to like you?" Jess asked, gesturing to where Luke had gone.

"My girlfriend," Logan said, smirking at the double meaning.

"Oh, who's your girlfriend?" Jess asked.

"Logan, we can go talk now," Luke said, coming out into the diner and making his way to the staircase.

"Excuse me," Logan told Jess and followed Luke up.

"Sure."

Logan followed Luke up the stairs and into the old office turned apartment turned guest room for April or Jess. They sat at the small kitchen table and Logan asked, "You know I love Rory, right?"

"I'd have to be blind not to know that," Luke told him.

"Right," Logan said, chuckling. "As you know I went to London recently and while I was there I visited the family vault and got this." Logan pulled out a velvet ring box and opened it for Luke to see a 3 Karat, radiant cut diamond engagement ring. "It was my grandmother's ring and she told me to give it to the woman I love. I don't know when I'm going to propose. It could be as soon as Christmas or as late as her graduation but I know I want to marry her. I love Rory and I would never do anything to hurt her. This may sound a little traditional but I'd like to ask your permission. Your permission to ask Rory to marry me."

"Why are you asking me?" Luke asked him, shocked.

"Luke for all intents and purposes, you are Rory's father. You were there for her, her entire life, not to mention you are marrying Lorelai in a matter of months, it only seems right that I ask you."

"It means a lot that you asked me and of course you have my permission. You clearly love her and you've give me no reason to believe you would hurt her, I know you'll make her very happy," Luke told him.

"Thank you," Logan said. "I do plan on asking Lorelai as well but I figured it was safer to wait until I know when I'm going to propose."

"Good idea, that woman can keep a secret worse than she can resist a cup of coffee."

They stood up and gave each other a manly hug before heading back downstairs.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

Rory and Lane walked into Luke's diner, laughing about something Zach and Brian were doing when they left, and heard the bell ring above them. Rory looked up at the counter for Luke but instead found Jess sitting at one of the stools. "Jess!" she said, shocked.

"Rory? Hey," he said. _Wow she looks gorgeous._ He thought as he looked at her. She was wearing a pair of distressed jean shorts and a gray T-shirt, her shoes were white vans and her makeup was light; powder with mascara and freshly applied lip gloss. **(Cover Photo)**

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She asked him, her shock turning to confusion and some anger, remembering the last time she saw him.

"I'm visiting Luke, just got here today. You look good," he said, his eyes roaming over her.

"Jess," she started but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked up to see Logan come down the stairs with Luke and lean against the counter.

"Hey Ace," he said with a huge smirk. She squealed loudly and ran to him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her and held on to her tightly as she leaned down and kissed him long and passionately. He kissed back fervently, placing his hands on her bare back where her shirt had ridden up and reveling in having her in his arms again. When they finally broke apart she grinned at him.

"You're here! What are you doing here?!" she asked, bursting with excitement.

"I'm here to surprise my girlfriend," he said, giving her a genuine smile, the one he only gave her. She giggled and kissed him again before he let her down onto her feet and hugged her tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Logan, so much. I can't believe you're here!" she said, laughing.

"You want me to go back?" he teased.

"Never," she said seriously but still with a smile on her face as she kissed him again.

"Why do you two have to be so cute? It makes others feel they have no chance of finding that?" Lane teased them as she sat the counter. She looked over at Jess who had been staring at the couple angrily since Logan walked in.

"Sorry Lane, my boyfriend is too hot for me to stop doing these things," Rory said, playing along.

"And my girlfriend is too damn sexy for me to stop doing these things," Logan said, growling in Rory's ear and nipping at it, making her giggle again. "And you're wearing shorts, doesn't get better than this."

"Why is he so happy about you wearing shorts?" Lane asked, her eyebrow raised as the couple took a seat at the counter, Logan pulling Rory into his lap before she could sit down. She rolled her eyes at but kissed him before answering Lane's question with a giggle.

"He has a thing about dresses, shorts, skirts, anything but pants really," she said.

"That makes it sound like I'm the one wearing them," Logan said. "I simply like when you don't cover up your legs." He placed his hand on her thigh to make his point and she wiggled on top of him, making him breath in sharply and move his hands to her waist. She laughed at him and then looked at Jess a couple seats away from Lane, suddenly remembering he was there. The last time she had seen him was when he begged her to run away to New York with him. She had turned him down and effectively ended anything that may have been left between them, at least she thought. Until his comment before Logan came in she thought they were long finished, apparently Jess didn't think so but Rory was positive they were completely done. Deciding not to talk to him, she instead turned back to Logan.

"What were you and Luke doing upstairs?" She asked.

"Talking," he said simply.

"Well no shit Sherlock." She deadpanned. "What about?"

"Stuff," he answered.

"I have ways of making you talk you know," she said.

"Oh yeah like what?" he challenged her. She wiggled on him again and sucked on his neck lightly. "Ok, ok, take pity on me please? I promise I'll tell you later."

"Promise?"

"I pinky promise," he said, lifting one hand from her waist and holding out his pinky and entwining it with hers.

"Wow, you mean business," she with mock seriousness.

"Well what's more meaningful or serious than a pinkie promise?"

"Nothing," she scoffed.

"Exactly, so in this, a most serious of times, the pinkie promise was necessary."

"I see," she said feigning wonderment. He shook head and laughed, planting a wet kiss on her cheek. She hopped down off his lap and grabbed his hand to pull him off the stool as well. "Lane do you mind if we go?"

"Of course not, your boy toy just came home, go," Lane said, shooing them out.

"Where are we going Ace?" he asked as she backed them out of the diner.

"To my mom's house. My mom's very empty house," she said.

"I was right," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him as they stopped outside the diner window.

"About?"

"It really doesn't get better than this," he said, nuzzling her neck.

Jess watched them from his spot inside, he heard Rory giggle when Logan moved his mouth to her neck. She looked happy, maybe it was time to let her go.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

"Damn Ace," Logan groaned as he finally found the strength to roll off her and over to his side. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body into the side of his. "If this is the welcome I get every time I come home I might just start leaving more often," he said, obviously teasing but Rory quickly tightened her hold on him and buried her head even deeper into his chest. "Ace?"

"Don't leave," she said.

"Ace, I promise I'm not going anywhere," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"My dad left my mom, and Grandpa left Grandma for a little bit, and then Jess left me and I can't take it if you leave," she told him.

"Hey!" he said, lifting her chin up to look at him. "Listen to me, I am not going anywhere." She nodded at him and he kissed her again. "What do you mean Jess left you?" he asked, remembering Jess from the diner.

"Oh he's my ex-boyfriend. He left me at the end of my senior year of high school, just went to California without saying goodbye or anything," she explained.

"Wasn't he in the diner today?"

"Yeah, I saw him when I came in, it was kind of awkward. The last time I saw him he had come to my dorm to beg me run away to New York with him. I said no, that I didn't love him and we haven't talk since. And it's all kind of weird because mom and Luke are getting married and we're going to be cousins, who dated. It's just… gross," she said.

"Yeah that's a little weird," he agreed, laughing. "So I don't have anything to worry about?" he asked trying to joke, but jealousy seeping through his words.

She bolted up right and looked him in the eye. "No." she said simply and vehemently. "Absolutely not Logan. I love you and I want to spend the rest… I want to be with you." She said, hoping Logan didn't catch the last part and what she was about to say. Apparently, luck wasn't on her side though.

"What?" he asked, smirking.

"I said I love you and I want to be with you."

"No, Ace what were you going to say?" he asked.

"Nothing, all that matters, is what I did say," she told him. He sat up next to her and looked her in the eye.

"Rory, what were you about to say?" he asked seriously. She sighed and looked down at their hands joined in her lap.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," she said softly. She waited for him to get out of bed and put his clothes back on, for him to walk out that door, scared shitless and for him to break up with her because forever was to serious. Instead he laughed softly, cupped her face in his hands and grinned at her with that thousand watt smile before kissing her with everything he had. She kissed back and when the lack of air became too much he pulled back and rested him forehead on hers.

"So do I Ace. And even then forever won't be long enough."


	29. Chapter 29 Epilogue

Chapter 29

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, music, or movies mentioned.**

 **AN: So, I have officially decided to end this story. I've loved writing it and all my readers are so great! I will be posting a new story within days and I am VERY excited to share it with all of you! I might consider writing a sequel to this story but I'm not sure yet, let me know if you would like that!**

Logan sat back in his office chair and groaned. His head was killing him and it was almost time for lunch, which he barely had time for today. His secretary buzzed his phone and he it picked up.

"Yes?"

"You have visitors Mr. Huntzberger," she said suspiciously.

"Ok," he sighed. "Send them in." He said and sat back to wait for the men in suits to come in and begin talking shop. Instead his door burst open and the office was soon filled with the sound of giggling and a woman's cooing voice.

"Look there's daddy," she said smiling at the 6-month-old little girl in her arms and then up at her husband. Logan grinned wide and picked up his son who had run over to his desk. He scooped up the 2-year-old and placed him in his lap.

"Hey buddy, what are you all doing here?" he asked, happily.

"We came to have lunch with you Daddy," he said, laughing.

"You did?" he asked, feigning surprise.

"Yep," the little boy said, nodding.

His wife stood in front of his desk with their little girl, who's blue eyes and blonde hair were a perfect mix of her parents. Maddie Lorelai Huntzberger was only 6 months old and it was already clear she was just as adventurous as her dad and just as sweet and innocent as her mom. Conner Lucas Huntzberger had his mother's hair and father's eyes, almost the exact opposite of his little sister but their personalities were almost exactly alike. Conner also had the book worm gene from both his parents. Logan stood up with Conner in his arms and walked around the desk. He kissed Rory softly wrapped one arm around her waist then placed a kiss on his daughter's head and looked back at his wife.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said back, smiling at her.

"So are you free for lunch?" she asked, eyeing his cluttered desk.

"Absolutely, this stuff can wait. I might even delegate a little," he said, smirking.

"Good, so where to?" she asked as the little family headed out of the large office and towards the elevator.

"The usual?" he asked.

"Sounds good," she said as they walked through the doors. He turned to his wife and kissed her.

"I love you Mrs. Huntzberger," he said.

"I love you too Mr. Huntzberger," she said with a grin. Yep, he _was_ right, it didn't get any better than this.


End file.
